La grande et honorable Elise DuchesnesRosier
by h4ppy3nd
Summary: Dans toutes les guerres, il y a le bon camp et le mauvais camp. Mon nom est Elise Duchesnes-Rosier, et vous n'avez probablement jamais entendu parler de moi. Pourquoi ? J'étais dans le mauvais camp. Aussi canon que possible Maurauder's Era.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro :**

Dans toutes les guerres, il y a le bon camp et le mauvais camp. Les guerres sont un fléau pour tous. Que l'on soit bon ou méchant, une victime ou un coupable. Les guerres n'ont pas de pitié. Mais il y a un camp où il est mieux vu de mourir que dans l'autre. Mourir du bon côté de l'histoire, c'est devenir un héros aux yeux des badauds. Mourir dans l'autre, c'est n'être qu'un monstre de plus dont on s'est enfin débarrassé et dont personne ne parlera plus jamais.

Mon nom est Élise Duchesnes-Rosier, et vous n'avez probablement jamais entendu parler de moi. Pourquoi ? J'étais dans le mauvais camp.

**Chapitre 1 : La pauvre petite princesse en exil**

«Mais il fait quoi bon sang ! Ça fait deux heures que j'attends ! Saletés d'anglais qui se croient tout permis, non mais j'vous jure, il va en entendre parler de la française.» Oui, j'avoue que je m'étais légèrement laissée emportée dans le flot de mes paroles, mais il était midi et demie (heure française), j'avais une faim de loup, un mec qui s'appelle Sirius (et c'est franchement bizarre) était supposé venir me chercher à onze heures et demie. Et, pour couronner le tout, je me trouvais à King's Cross, entourée de centaines d'anglais, qui, par définition, ne parlent pas français, à attendre vainement un imbécile de cousin germain. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Bonne question, longue explication.

Bon, j'avoue que c'est peut être partiellement à cause de moi… Mais j'y peux rien si j'ai malencontreusement couché avec un Moldu ! Tout à commencé à la fin du mois de juin, je fêtais mes seize ans en compagnie de quelques amies chez moi, dans ce charmant manoir dans lequel j'ai passé toute ma vie. On avait peut-être un tout petit peu trop bu, et on avait peut-être légèrement oublié qu'on était des sorcières respectables et dignes de ce nom, qu'on était des sangs-purs, pas de pauvres petites sangs-de-bourbe. Soit, et on n'a peut-être pas pensé que si on sortait, on risquait de tomber sur des Moldus, et que vu dans l'état dans lequel nous étions, nous nous fichions pas mal de savoir si il avait une baguette dans la poche. (Celle dans son slip était bien plus intéressante à ce niveau d'ébriété.)

J'admets que je n'ai pas très bien compris le lendemain matin quand je me suis réveillée dans un appartement qui ne m'était pas familier, et que j'ai légèrement paniqué en voyant les trucs bizarres que les Moldus possèdent, (quelqu'un veut bien se dévouer et m'expliquer à quoi sert la grosse boite noire avec un côté en verre ?) et peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû me mettre à lancer des sorts à l'aveuglette quand j'ai vu le Moldu sortir à moitié nu de sa salle de bain. Soit, ça m'aurait évité bien des désagréments. Oui, parce que ce n'est que le début de l'histoire.

Ma famille est très respecté au Ministère de la Magie, c'est un fait établi depuis des générations. Dans la famille, on donne des sous au Ministère, et il nous récompense en nous soutenant lorsque l'on en a besoin. Alors quand la brigade d'Oubliators est venue pour réparer les dégâts, ils ont informé mon cher et tendre paternel qu'ils m'avaient découverte en compagnie d'un Moldu tétanisé, avec la moitié de mes vêtements disparus et une gueule de bois du tonnerre. Et ils ont gentiment acceptés « d'oublier » ce « petit incident ». Je ne vous raconte même pas la journée que j'ai passée… Je ne dis pas que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé de me saouler avec des amies, je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais atterri dans un lit que je ne connaissais pas avec pas grand-chose sur moi… Mais avec un Moldu…

Mes parents ne s'en sont pas franchement bien remis. Ma mère était en larme, s'imaginant le pire à mon sujet et marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, mon père m'a menacée de me déshériter (chose peu probable vu que je suis la seule héritière, mais ça lui donne de l'autorité.), il a crié, ma mère chouinait toujours, m'insultant de traitre-à-mon-sang entre deux sanglots, mon père a cherché une punition, ma mère s'est aperçue que si j'avais couché avec quelqu'un, cela voulait dire que je n'étais plus vierge, et qu'elle pouvait dire adieu à son rêve de me voir attendre jusqu'à mon mariage pour tirer un coup… Ce qui l'a fait pleurnicher encore plus. Mon père a trouvé une punition. Ma mère lui a donné quelques conseils pour améliorer le plan, ses couinements et son hoquet l'interrompant toutes les dix secondes. Ils ont préparé le tout pendant quelques jours. J'ai fait mes bagages… Et voilà là où j'en étais arrivée, moi, le deux Juillet 1976, Élise Duchesnes-Rosier, seize ans et exilée en Angleterre.

Ma vie venait alors de devenir un enfer. Plus cliché tu meurs, certes, mais c'était le cas.

Non, je n'exagérais pas du tout… d'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais franchement, je venais de partir à des centaines de kilomètres de mes amies, mes parents venaient de se débarrasser de moi en m'envoyant chez des gens que je ne connais pas, j'avais couché avec un Moldu… on ne fait pas pire. Non, en toute honnêteté je croyais réellement que je venais de ruiner ma vie.

Les Moldus me regardaient bizarrement tout autour de moi. La gare en était remplie, à croire qu'on ne croise des sorciers dans les trains que les jours de rentrée et de fin d'année. Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu une sorcière française énervée, qui tourne en rond, en attendant quelqu'un ? Ou alors c'est peut-être le fait que j'avais une dizaine de valises autour de moi (Et encore, elles ont été magiquement agrandies) et que je portais une robe de sorcier. Oui, les Moldus ont de bien drôles façons de s'habiller, les hommes portent des costumes gris ou noirs, les femmes se baladent en… comment on appelle ça ? Un veilleur ? Un tailleur ? Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Les enfants, se contentent de porter des pantalons d'un bleu sombre et un p'tit sheurt. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer qu'on puisse se sentir à l'aise dans ces choses qui vous serrent les jambes. C'est vrai, ils ont plus l'air de saucissons qu'autre chose… Et c'est quoi toutes ces fleurs et ces couleurs flashantes ? Et ces coiffures ridicules ?

-Élise, c'est toi ? M'interpella une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursautai, sortie trop brusquement de ma rêverie. Franchement, il était temps qu'il arrive celui-là !

-Ouais, c'est moi. T'as pris ton temps, dis-moi ! Répondis-je en me retournant, faisant face à un gamin de quatorze ou quinze ans. Alors comme ça, c'est toi, Sirius Black ? T'es plus jeune que ce que j'avais prévu.

-Non, moi je suis Regulus. Sirius n'a pas pu venir, nous avons eu quelques… Difficultés. Je m'excuse pour le contretemps, c'était légèrement la pagaille à la maison. Son nom est encore pire que celui de son frère, c'est quoi ces parents qui traumatisent leurs gosses dès la naissance ?

-Ouais bon, bref. Maintenant que t'es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à embarquer tout ça. J'viens de me taper un voyage hyper long, j'en peux plus. On est loin de chez toi ?

-Pas tellement, nous en avons peut-être pour un quart d'heure si nous nous dépêchons.

-Ouais, bah on va se dépêcher, je crève de faim.

J'avoue que je suis peut-être un peu ce que l'on appelle familièrement une "feignasse", mais le coup du quinze minutes, j'aurais dû le voir venir quand même. J'ai fini en sueur, avec une douleur atroce aux pieds, je mourais de faim, ça devait faire une demie heure qu'on marchait sans s'arrêter. Je HAISSAIS déjà ce débile d'anglais avec ses bonnes manières désuètes et ses politesses inutiles. J'étais certes une sang-pure de haut rang, mais ce n'était pas une raison de se comporter avec moi comme si j'étais une vieille bourgeoise dégarnie.

Et en plus, il insistait pour me raconter sa vie insignifiante... « Je vais à Poudlard... Dumbledore... Serpentard... Déteste les Gryffondors. » Et il semblait dévouer un amour sans faille à sa mère. Et … j'ai déjà oublié son nom... Rébus ? Régugus ? Peu importe, il refusait de me dire pourquoi son frère n'avait pas pu venir.

_Je m'en fiche, je finirai bien par le savoir, je suis prête à tout quand je veux quelque chose. La curiosité est certes un vilain défaut, et alors ? Je fais toujours en sorte de ne pas me faire prendre la main dans le sac. _

-Tiens, lis ça, sinon tu ne vas pas pouvoir voir la maison. M'annonça-t-il à notre arrivée dans une rue en face d'un parc boisé et duquel des rires d'enfants s'échappaient.

-Merci pour l'info mais je sais encore ce qu'est le charme du Fidelitus, et ça m'aurait étonnée qu'il n'y en ait pas un sur ta maison... C'est quand même risqué de vouloir habiter dans une aussi grande ville lorsque l'on est un sorcier.

-C'est la résidence familiale depuis une demie-douzaine de générations, ce n'est pas par choix si nous y vivons, crois moi, j'ai connu des lieux plus accueillants. M'affirma-t-il en sortant un morceau de parchemin plié qui traînait dans une de ses poches. Et puis, elle est bien cachée, je peux te l'assurer, père a fait le nécessaire. Ma mère ne supporte pas de voir les Moldus s'approcher de chez nous. Et encore moins qu'ils puissent y entrer.

TrucBidule me refourgua le parchemin, ou plutôt il me le tendit gentiment, et je lui arrachai des mains. Je suis peu commode quand j'ai faim, je sais.

_**« Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres se trouve la noble maison des Black. »**_ Y était inscrit, d'une écriture pompeuse et élégante à la fois. Du genre qui se trouvent sur les invitations aux bals et autres réceptions auxquels je me devais d'assister depuis que je suis gamine. Le genre d'écriture qui sert à montrer à quel point vous êtes éduqués et de bonne famille.

Et comme par magie, une maison pas si noble que ça se dressa devant moi. Bande de prétentieux. Ça n'a absolument rien de classe, c'est juste une maison londonienne tout en hauteur, personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils en font tout un plat.

-Sois la bienvenue chez nous. Dit-TrucMucheBidule d'un air solennel et sérieux.

S'il-vous-plait, dîtes-moi qu'il plaisante. Je vous en supplie ! Par Merlin, quelle horreur, comment je vais tenir deux mois dans ce trou à rat ? C'est gris, terne et trop sombre pour être réel. Et en plus, il a l'air d'en être vachement fier de son tas de brique, le petit.

Il s'avança vers le portail en fer forgé, mes pas le suivirent mécaniquement, j'étais en pleine panique intérieure. C'était quoi ce plan pourri ? On ne m'avait pas prévenue que ce serait si sinistre et si sombre. Ça avait même l'air plutôt glauque vu d'ici.

Il se dirigea vers le perron, enjamba les quelques marches qui le séparaient de ce qu'il appelait sa «maison». Je le suivais toujours, comme ensorcelée. D'ailleurs, et si c'était le cas ? Et si il m'avait lancée un sort à mon insu ? Jamais je ne le suivrais si j'étais dans mon état normal.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle... C'est le trajet façon Moldu, j'en suis sûr... Tous de la vermine. Marmonna-t-il en se renfrognant un peu.

-Oui, je vais bien. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

_-Ou de faire semblant de t'en inquiéter, tu crois quand même pas que je vais te croire comme ça ? Je sais très bien que t'es louche, peut-être même autant que ta baraque !_

_-Euh, c'est quoi ton délire, là ? C'est un mec de ta famille quand même, et il n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça, tu sais._

_-J'ai pas confiance, je te dis. C'est tout sombre, même son nom de famille est sombre._

_-Attends, me dis pas que c'est ÇA ta super raison ? O.K. Il a peut-être l'air chiant mais il est plutôt sympa, j'en suis sure. Et en plus, je pense que la seule raison qui fait que tu le suis, c'est qu'il y a de la nourriture à l'intérieur, et tu le sais très bien._

_-OK, t'as gagné, je laisse passer pour cette fois. _

Il me fallait quelque chose à manger, je commençais à délirer, c'en était finit de moi, mon dieu ! Il tourna la poignée de porte, ignorant totalement le fouillis qui avait pris place dans ma tête.

-Mère ? Hurla-t-il, en explosant mes tympans. Nous sommes arrivés ! Puis il ajouta à mon égard, Allons dans le salon, laisse tes affaires ici, notre elfe de maison s'en occupera.

J'avais une sainte horreur de elfes de maison, c'était comme une phobie, dès que j'en voyais un, je me tétanisais et je me mettais à crier... Chez moi, on en avait deux, et ils ont traumatisé toute mon enfance. Alors il valait mieux que j'évite de m'en approcher, je décidais de l'écouter et d'aller dans le salon.

Je le suivis le long d'un couloir sombre et étriqué, des dizaines de tableaux en recouvraient les murs, les personnages me regardaient fixement, comme pour me jauger. Je leur passais devant fièrement, mon expression la plus hautaine sur le visage et le pas léger, même si mes pieds souffraient le martyre. On ne défie pas du regard Élise Duchesnes-Rosier de la sorte, j'ai des manières tout de même ! Je faillis trébucher sur un porte manteau grotesque en forme de pied de troll, mais peut importe, j'avais l'allure fière et classe.

Le salon était vaste et tout aussi sombre que le reste, une grande armoire remplie de choses diverses se trouvait en face de l'entrée. Le canapé était vert, comme les tapisseries et autres tentures. C'est quoi cette obsession pour cette couleur déprimante ? Parce que ce n'était même pas un joli vert pomme ou citron vert, non c'était un vert olive-périmée-depuis-trois-siècle, et tous les meubles étaient noirs... A croire qu'ils voulaient à tout prix qu'on ait envie de se suicider en sortant de là.

Une femme aussi austère que le reste de la maison était assise sur un fauteuil, ses traits étaient strictes, ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés et attachés dans un chignon compliqué. Son visage était pâle et elle transpirait la froide colère trop longtemps maîtrisée. Le genre de personne que j'évitais à tout prix, je n'ai jamais pu supporter les gens comme elle.

C'est de ma famille, ça ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Zod'a : **Il l'est un peu pour moi. En tout cas plus que Sirius. Même si il apprendra un peu à se forger sa propre identité avec le temps. Là réside tout le but de mon histoire. Ils évoluent tous. Certains dans les bonnes direction, et d'autres font les mauvais choix.

**Chapitre 2 : Mission sauvetage et panique à bord. **

C'est de ma famille ça ?

Faut croire que oui... Enfin, presque, ma tante Druella était mariée à Cygnus Black, qui est le frère de Wallburga ici présente. Etait parce qu'elle est morte l'année dernière, c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas chez elle qu'on m'a expédiée... Et aussi parce que son mari est un fou furieux qui a déjà trois filles dont il a du mal à s'occuper. (Dont une qui a épousé un sang-de-bourbe et a eu un enfant avec, ça doit surtout être pour ça.)

Sinon, il y avait bien l'option « oncle Evan » mais il est absent quasiment tout le temps à cause des réunions et de trucs de mangemorts... Et mes parents voulaient que je sois le plus surveillée possible durant les vacances. Moi ça m'aurait pas mal arrangée d'aller chez lui, même si c'est pas trop mon truc les discutions sur «Comment éradiquer le plus de Moldus possible ?» et tout ça, mais il est déjà plus jeune.

Elle me fixait, l'air perplexe, attendant sans doute que je me présente. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient terrifiants, comme si tout ce qui émanait d'elle était glacé et mort.

-Bonjour Mme Black. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

-Quelle est donc la vraie raison ?

-La vrai raison de quoi, madame ?

-La vraie raison qui fait que vous êtes ici ! Vous êtes une traitre-à-votre-sang ? Une sang-de-bourbe adoptée ? Quelle est la raison qui a poussé vos parents à se débarrasser de vous aussi subitement ?

-N'était-ce pas marqué sur la lettre qu'ils vous ont envoyé ? Je suis ici pour améliorer mon anglais et approfondir les liens qui unissent nos deux familles.

-Vous garderez ces sornettes à qui veut les croire. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je veux la vraie raison, l'officieuse. Celle qui est bien trop sordide pour être écrite ! Dîtes-le moi, avouez ! Vous êtes une traitre-à-votre-sang, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai le droit de savoir ! Parce que si c'était le cas, je vous renverrez chez vous, aussi rapidement que vous êtes arrivés ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE VERMINE SOUS MON TOIT !

-Je vous comprends parfaitement, madame. Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne fais partie d'aucune de ces catégorie de vermine comme vous avez plaisir à les nommer. Je ne suis ici que par pure volonté de raviver les liens de nos familles. Vous avez de l'argent, nous aussi. Vous êtes reconnus dans la société sorcière, nous aussi. Étrangement, les liens qui unissent nos familles ne sont pas aussi proches qu'ils pourraient l'être. Mes parents ont donc décidé d'y remédier. N'y voyez rien de plus. Je suis d'une lignée aussi pure que la votre, peut-être même plus pure, et je ne pense pas que cela vous dérange. Ai-je tord ? Si c'est le cas, veuillez m'excuser, je m'en irai de ce pas. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à rechercher une jeune fille à prête à épouser. J'ai entendu dire que les Malfoy souhaitaient marier leur fils.

Et tiens, prends-toi ça dans les dents, vieille carne ! Elle me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, surement peu habituée à se faire remettre en place. Et encore moins par quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. Elle ne savait sans doute pas que je mentais aussi facilement que je parlais. Et ce avec beaucoup d'aplomb et sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion. C'était une des rares qualités que je possédais. Et ça m'était très souvent utile.

Son expression de surprise disparut, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, pour se transformer en un sourire suffisant et hautain. Un sourire presque sadique qui me donnait envie de lui arracher du visage par quelque moyen que ce soit. Rébus, qui s'était installé à ses côtés, sur un petit fauteuil qui paraissait confortable, me regardait, effaré et apeuré, tout en lançant des vifs coups d'œil à sa mère. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle me tue sur le champs pour avoir osé lui répondre, en tout cas il avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. Ou d'avoir une envie pressante qu'il se forçait de retenir.

-Je vois que vous avez du caractère. C'est bien. Mais veillez à me donner le respect que vous me devez, je ne tolérerais pas que vous me parliez ainsi sous mon propre toit.

-Cela veut-il dire que vous m'autorisez à rester chez vous ?

-Considérez cela comme vous le voudrez. En attendant, j'ai quelques courses à faire, nous avons une réunion de famille dans peu de temps.

-Mère, qu'allons nous faire pour Siri...

-NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM SOUS MON TOIT ! Il est partit, il ne fait donc plus partie de la famille. Ce traître-à-son-sang n'a que ce qu'il mérite, j'ai enlevé son nom de la tapisserie familiale ce matin.

-Mais, mère...

_Ha ! C'était donc pour ça. Le petit Sirius Black était en fait un traitre-à-son-sang qui a fugué. Mais, je vais épouser qui moi alors ? Hors de question de me marier à Rébus... Il a quoi, quatorze ans à peine. Ça leur apprendra à vouloir à tout prix se débarrasser de moi, après voilà où on en arrive... Le mec que je devais épouser n'est plus disponible et c'est un traitre-à-son-sang fugueur. Bon, j'suis une traitre-à-son-sang bien pire que lui, et alors ? Je n'étais pas spécialement consciente de ce que je faisais moi, à ce moment-là. Alors que lui, il l'a fait délibérément... _

_N'empêche que je suis dans un sale pétrin moi, si Sirius ne revient pas... Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici et je n'aurais aucun moyen de revenir en France, père et mère ne me laisserons jamais revenir si je n'ai pas rétablit mon statut... J'ai faim. Très faim. Peut-être que le cannibalisme est autorisé en Angleterre. Non, ça m'étonnerait. Mais si je lui prends juste un bras, il peut vivre avec un seul bras après tout..._

-Occupe-toi déjà de réussir tes BUSES, mon cher, on en reparlera après. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas besoin d'un étudiant à peine capable de combattre convenablement.

_Mince, j'ai tout loupé... Je n'ai tout de même pas quitté une maison où l'on parle de ce mec toute la journée pour me retrouver dans une autre où c'est pareil. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il ont tous avec lui ? Déjà mon grand-père qui est pote avec lui depuis sa toute jeunesse, ensuite mon père qui le vénère. J'ai pas envie de me marier à un mec plus jeune que moi, en plus, il faudrait que j'attende qu'il ait dix-sept ans, c'est hors de question. Son frère n'est qu'un égoïste. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est mon avenir à moi qui est en jeu dans l'histoire ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prend de partir comme ça, juste avant que j'arrive ? Il m'aurait peut-être appréciée ! Et si ça se trouve il est aussi beau que son petit frère. Egoïste !_

-Mais, mère, il est le dernier héritier vivant de Salazar Serpentard ! Et il a déjà toute une armée avec lui...

-JE LE SAIS, REGULUS ! Pourrais-tu arrêter de me parler de lui pendant cinq minutes ? J'ai des courses à faire, occupe-toi de la française pendant mon absence. Et si ton père rentre plus tôt que prévu, assure-toi de faire les présentations.

_Son nom, j'ai enfin retenu son nom ! Regulus, tu m'étonnes que j'ai pas voulu le garder en mémoire... Ça lui allait bien aussi, Rébus. Et il faut sérieusement qu'elle songe à arrêter de hurler pour n'importe quel prétexte. J'ai les tympans fragiles !_

Mme Black se leva, ne prêta pas plus d'attention à son fils, et sortit dans le couloir. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer violemment. Dis donc, elle en a de la force, la cinglée ! Je devrais franchement faire att...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Merlin, Rébus, cache-moi !

Et voilà, c'était couru d'avance, je tremblais, j'avais peur, j'étais incapable de bouger. L'elfe de maison venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il était petit, vert-gris, ses gros yeux immondes me regardaient fixement, comme si c'était moi qui avait un problème. Il était horrible, je n'en avais jamais vu un pareil, ses gros poils blanc sortaient de ses oreilles comme des énormes champignons prêts à exploser. J'en avais des frissons.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et mon nom c'est Regu...

-Vite, fais quelque chose, fais-le partir, Merlin, je t'en supplie... Tu peux pas le tuer ?

La bête s'approchait, l'air de rien, j'étais incapable de reculer. Je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir cette maison le plus vite possible. Mes satanés jambes m'en empêchaient, à croire qu'elles n'avaient aucun instinct de survie.

-Mais je ne vais pas tuer mon propre elfe de maison, voyons !

-Maître, Kreattur a préparé la chambre que Maîtresse avait demandé à Kreattur.

Sa voix était rauque et sèche, des tremblements me parcouraient à chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot.

_Créature maléfique et perfide, vas-t-en !_

Des couinements de panique s'échappaient de ma gorge, je devais avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote. Debout, l'air statique, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, à pousser des petits cris stupides.

-Bien, vas donc faire ma chambre, elle a besoin d'un petit entretient.

Il disparu dans un craquement assourdissant. Mes muscles se décontractèrent, j'expirais, relâchant un air que j'ignorais que je retenais. Mon cœur semblait enfin pouvoir ralentir sa course infinie.

-Merci de t'en être débarrassé, j'en ai une peur monstre...

-J'avais remarqué, dit-il en rigolant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu dois bien avoir peur de quelque chose, non ?

-Non, je n'ai peur de rien, absolument rien.

_Menteur, tu dois être du genre à être terrifié par le rejet. Ta plus grande peur ? Être considéré comme un traitre-à-son-sang par ta mère, tu ne supporterais pas de la décevoir. Ça se voit sur ton visage, tu ne sais pas mentir. Tu es comme moi il y a une semaine à peine... Mais maintenant que c'est fait, c'est trop tard. Je suis une traitre, c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien... Mais je peux faire en sorte de redevenir une bonne fille, si seulement ton frère pouvait revenir !_

Il se leva, m'ignora royalement, fit comme si je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, et me dit : «Tu dois avoir faim, non ? Le voyage a dû être long.»

_Un peu, mon neveu, que j'ai faim ! Je m'apprêtais à t'arracher un bras pour le faire cuire dans ta cheminé._

_Vas-y, amène le banquet, j'ai trois bœufs à avaler._

-Je vais aller demander à Kreattur de nous préparer des sandwichs, tu restes là en attendant ?

-Oui, j'avais prévu de le croiser le moins possible. Pars devant, je vais attendre ici. Tu me préviendras quand la zone sera sécurisée ?

Je l'entendis rire dans le couloir pendant qu'il descendait un escalier. Pourquoi la cuisine était elle au sous-sol ? Ces anglais et leur coutumes... Puis, il hurla un franc et sonore « KREATTUR ! » qui résonna dans mes oreilles comme le ferait le son d'une hache à un condamné à mort.

Je décidais d'admirer ce qu'il y avait dans la grande armoire. Il s'avéra qu'elle était pleine de babioles et de choses un peu flippantes. Un objet en argent attira mon attention et lorsque je tentais de l'attraper, ses grandes pattes coupantes tentèrent de me transpercer la peau. Je l'arrachai précipitamment de mon bras, le jetai nerveusement dans l'armoire et la refermai brusquement. En me retournant, je me rendis compte que ce satané objet avait réussi à m'avoir et que je saignais... Saleté !

Cette brève altercation avait coupé tout élan de curiosité en moi et il me semblait préférable d'attendre sagement sur le canapé. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de contempler ma plaie d'un air dégoûté en murmurant des menaces inaudibles contre le dit objet.

-ELISE ! TU PEUX VENIR ! entendis-je hurler Rébus de l'étage d'en dessous.

-D'ACCORD ! Tu sais c'est pas la peine d'hurler si fort ! lui criais-je à mon tour, tout en sortant de la pièce.

-QUOI ? M'interrogea-t-il en me pulvérisant les tympans de plus belle, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Je décidais de le faire attendre, juste pour marquer le coup, et alors que je descendais les dernières marches de l'escalier, il réitéra sa question :

-QU'EST-CE-QUE T'AS DIT ?

-J'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'hurler si fort. Alors y a quoi de bon à manger ?

Il était déjà assis à table en train de manger ce qui semblait être une tarte faite à base de viande préparée dans un mélange étrange.

-De la tourte au boeuf et aux rognons.

-Ah... Euh, et c'est bon ce truc là ?

-Tu n'as jamais goûté à ça ? C'est excellent, je te le promets.

J'observais de plus près l'aspect de cette supposée tourte, à vrai dire, ça n'avait pas tellement l'air si appétissant que ça... Et en plus, c'est fait de rognon de boeuf...

Ça se mange vraiment ça ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La mascarade des grands bals.

Ça se mange vraiment ça ?

Faut croire que oui, et c'est même plutôt bon, d'après mes estimations gustatives.

-Au fait, j'ai demandé à Kreattur de s'occuper de tes valises, je me suis dit que comme ça, tu n'auras pas à le voir avant quelques temps, ce qui est un plus, tu ne penses pas ?

-Merci, lui dis-je en avalant rapidement un morceau de tourte. Je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce-que ton père travaille ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Rit-il, pour quelle raison travaillerait-il ?

-Je me suis dit que si il n'était pas là, c'est qu'il devait travailler.

-Oh, non, il fait juste partie des gouverneurs de Poudlard. Ils avaient une réunion avant le déjeuner, il a certainement dû s'attarder et ils sont sans doute partis manger quelque part. Ou peut-être chez quelqu'un, peut importe. En tout cas, c'est grâce à eux que Poudlard est maintenu en vie. Avec Dumbledore en tant que directeur.

Je l'écoutais, tout en finissant ma part de tourte, il avait l'air si fier quand il parlait de son père. C'était un peu dérangeant, et je me sentais comme un fille indigne. Je n'avais jamais réussi à ressentir de tels sentiments pour mes parents. Bien sûr, je les aimais. Enfin, j'avais fais tout mon possible pour que ce soit vrai. Mais j'avais grandi dans l'idée que je devais en avoir peur et les respecter le plus possible. Nos relations étaient donc plus qu'éloignées.

-Dumbledore ? Celui qui a fait enfermer Grindelwald ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai étudié l'histoire de la magie, tu sais. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être éduqués.

-Oh, je sais... Désolé, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. C'est juste que je ne savais pas qu'il était connu dans le monde.

-Si c'était moi, je ne me plaindrais pas d'avoir un directeur aussi renommé que cela. A Beauxbâtons, on a le professeur Dineron, un vieux un peu gâteux qui aurait dû prendre sa retraite depuis au moins vingt ans. Tout ce qu'il a fait de bien, c'est d'engager mon oncle Henry en tant que professeur de sortilèges... J'ai toujours eu d'excellente notes grâce à ça, enfin, c'est surtout ma mère qui le tuerait si elle apprenait qu'il «gâche mes études en ne me permettant pas d'avoir un maximum d'encouragement familial».

-Il n'est pas aussi bien que tu le penses, tu sais. C'est un pro-moldu, anti-Voldemort et il est pour l'intégration de tous. Il a même embauché un demi-géant qui nous sert de garde chasse. Enfin, tu verras par toi même en septembre.

-Je vois pas comment, je rentre à Beauxbâtons le deux septembre. Mais je crois que mes parents essayeront encore de se débarrasser de moi l'année prochaine.

-Tu ne vas pas à Poudlard ? Mais c'est ce que tes parents avaient marqué sur leur lettre ! Ma mère avait même dit que cela n'allait pas être facile de préparer les papiers pour changer d'école. Attends moi là, je vais chercher la lettre, elle est dans le salon.

_O.K. On respire calmement... Voilà, c'est bien. Inspire. Expiiiire. Dou-ce-ment. C'est sans doute un quiproquo débile. Ma mère n'a pas parlé anglais depuis trente ans, mon père ne l'a jamais parlé, ils ont dû se tromper dans la formulation d'une phrase. Et puis c'est de la faute de ces anglais aussi, ils sont incapables de parler français. Comme si c'était toujours à nous de faire les efforts. Non mais oh._

_Et puis, je ne vois aucune raison qui me pousserait à rester. Beauxbâtons c'est tout aussi bien que __Poudlard. Déjà, j'ai Noémie et Hélène qui sont là les lendemains de fêtes. J'ai Sophie, Cassiopée, Iris et Pénélope pendant les fêtes. Il y a aussi Ulysse, Arès et Luc sans qui les fêtes ne vaudraient pas le coup d'exister. J'ai aussi Philippe qui m'autorise à copier sur lui pour les devoirs. Et puis, j'y ai mes habitudes, et les gens y parlent français._

_Non, je ne quitterais pas Beauxbâtons, c'est hors de question. Merlin, je t'en supplie, fais pas l'imbécile, je tiens à mon école. _

Je l'entendais descendre les escaliers, ses pas pesants me terrifiaient autant que la tête de son elfe de maison. C'est pour dire. J'avais l'impression sordide d'être un animal prêt à être envoyé à l'abattoir.

-Ah ! Elle est là, tu vois, c'est marqué ici, m'annonce-t-il, très fier de lui, en pointant de doigt une ligne. Regarde-ça : «Ps : Si vous pouviez la faire entrer à Poudlard, cela m'arrangerait. Il serait de cette façon plus agréable pour vous comme pour elle d'établir des liens plus ancrés.»

Je le regardais, l'air hagard, le cerveau en proie à une envie de matricide imminente.

-Donne moi un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre s'il-te-plait. J'ai une Beuglante à envoyer.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas envoyer ça à ta mère ? Elise ? Ça ne se fait pas, voyons !

-Si. Je vais la tuer. L'écraser. La réduire en bouillie. Et peut-être que comme ça, elle comprendra. Je suis venue seulement pour l'été. Rien que pour passer deux petits mois de rien. Pas une année entière. J'ai une vie en France !

-Mais c'est ta mère, tu lui dois le respect tout de même.

-Est-ce-que tu appellerais encore ta mère 'maman' si elle t'avait abandonné chez des gens que tu ne connais pas ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! C'est elle qui t'a élevée. Et elle ne s'est pas débarrassée de toi.

_Il m'a eue. Après son plaidoyer d'une demie heure, je n'ai pas su trouver d'argument assez convaincant. Et, d'après lui, c'était hors de question de repartir immédiatement pour la tuer. J'ai songé, un bref instant, à me contenter de le tuer lui, mais je me suis vite ravisée. Ça ferait pas terrible comme première impression chez des gens que je connais pas. On est quand même arrivé à un arrangement. Un compromis de guerre, un traité de paix à notre façon. J'ai eu le droit d'envoyer une lettre, mais seulement si il pouvait contrôler ce que j'écrivais. Et, comme j'ai écris en français et qu'il n'y connait presque rien, j'ai un peu triché. Hors de question de me laisser faire par un gamin de quatorze ans !_

J'étais assise sur mon lit, à regarder des photos de mes amies, à m'imaginant ce que j'allais devenir ici, sans tous ces repères familiers auxquels j'étais attachée plus que tout. J'avais grandi dans Beauxbâtons, j'y avais vécu tellement de choses. Mon premier copain. Mes premières amies. Mes premières heures de colles. Mes escapades nocturnes. Mes premières soirées. Mes premières gueules de bois. J'y étais plus attachée qu'à ma propre maison. J'avais été idiote et naïve de croire que cela durerait pour toujours. Je m'étais toujours dit que ma vie suivrais son cours normalement. Tout ça gâché par ce stupide Moldu ! Je les hais tous, cette vermine bonne à pourrir, et gâcheuse de vie. C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a raison. Le mieux, c'est de les exterminer. Tous.

Cette journée avait été décisive dans ma vie. Si je n'avais pas traversé la Manche pour rejoindre Londres, j'aurais vécu une vie paisible et j'aurais sans doute épousé Arès. Parce qu'il était riche, plutôt mignon et pas contraignant. Je n'aurais certainement pas travaillé, j'aurais hérité du manoir et d'une fortune colossale. Et j'aurais peut-être même eu des gamins. Juste pour assurer la descendance. Ça, ça aurait été la vie à la quelle j'étais promise depuis toujours. Mais voilà, j'avais pris le train, et mon futur allait devenir le tragique et pathétique récit que vous allez connaître. Si seulement il y avait pu avoir une grève ce jour là.

Un coup frappé à la porte me sortit brusquement de ma rêverie. C'était Regulus. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. J'avais passé la moitié de l'après midi enfermée ici. Il était déjà venu me chercher pour le repas tout à l'heure. J'y avais croisé son père, un vieux à l'air strict et raisonnable qui prenait grand soin de son apparence. Mais il m'avait l'air moins hostile que sa femme, ce qui n'était pas en soi un vrai record, mais un vrai soulagement.

J'avais cru, assez naïvement, que j'allais pouvoir passer le reste de la soirée au calme et à geindre sur mon sort. Il avait fallu qu'il me gâche ce plaisir. Evidemment.

-Elise ? Sa voix était basse, à croire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve là, à venir me parler.

-Entre, Regulus, ne reste pas scotché devant la porte. Si j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps, je louerais un troll. Ils puent peut-être, mais ils sont plus efficaces.

La porte grinça, sa silhouette sortit de l'ombre et il vint se placer au pied de mon nouveau lit. Il avait un léger sourire, comme si le fait que je le rebute ne le gênait pas le moins du monde.

-Tu es toujours aussi méchante ?

-Non. Seulement avec les anglais.

-Ça, c'était bas. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire bien mieux.

-Tu veux quoi au juste ? M'empêcher de dormir ? Ou tu venais vérifier que je n'avais pas fugué ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Je vais bien. J'ai les pieds un peu morts à cause des « quinze petites minutes de marche » mais à part ça, tout va bien.

-Et c'est parce que tout va bien qu'il reste des traces de larmes sur tes joues ?

_Et mince. Il avait fallu qu'il les voie. Saleté d'anglais trop perceptif. Je lui ai rien demandé moi ! Et puis comment ose-t-il se la jouer question rhétorique avec moi ?_

Je ne lui répondis pas. J'avais déjà été assez humiliée pour le moment.

-Désolé. J'ai pas voulu dire ça comme ça. C'est juste que j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile ce que tu es en train de vivre. Je m'étais dit qu'un peu de compassion ne ferait pas de mal.

-Merci, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

_Voilà, maintenant que tu l'as remis à sa place, détourne la conversation. Fais-le le plus rapidement possible, ne le laisse pas t'avoir. Montre-lui qui tu es. Fais en sorte qu'il soit gêné lui aussi._

-Dis moi, je me demandais...

_Ah bah ça y est ! Là tu le tiens entre tes mains. Il va tomber directement dans le piège. C'est bien. Il y a assez de mystère, ton ton était parfait. Un peu triste et avec juste ce qu'il faut de timidité pour que ça paraisse crédible. Tu t'améliores !_

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ton frère est-il partit ?

-Euh... Tu me promets de ne pas dire à qui que ce soit que je t'en ai parlé ?

-D'accord, je le promets. Tu peux me faire confiance.

_Oui enfin, ça c'est si je ne trouve personne à qui le raconter, je ne sais pas garder les secrets, c'est incontrôlable. Et ça fait toujours une bonne monnaie d'échange contre des informations qui pourraient être importantes._

-Il n'a jamais été... disons, comme nous. Sirius a toujours eu une envie de se rebeller, aussi longtemps que je puisse me souvenir. Pour lui, être un sang pur ne voulait pas dire qu'il était supérieur. J'ai moi-même failli en douter... Mais je suis vite revenu à la raison. Il en parlait avec tellement de conviction, je dois avouer que je l'ai presque cru.

«Il m'a raconté, juste après son retour de Poudlard lors de sa première année, qu'il avait rencontré beaucoup de sang-de-bourbe qui étaient à l'opposé de ce que l'on nous avait dit à leur sujet. Ils n'avaient d'après lui rien de franchement différent de nous, du moins en apparence. Il disait même que certains sang-purs feraient mieux de prendre exemple sur eux, et qu'ils étaient plutôt doués. Je ne sais pas comment il en est arrivé à cette conclusion... J'ai arrêté de chercher.

«Bref, il a simplement préféré s'échapper. Il se disputait constamment avec mère, qui l'accusait de ne plus être un Black. Et puis, il a appris que père voulait qu'il t'épouse. C'est là que ça a explosé. Il s'est mit à crier, à hurler qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à contrôler sa vie et qu'il en avait eu assez. Il est parti aussi vite qu'il a pu, juste le temps de faire ses valises... Et on ne l'a pas revu depuis deux jours.

Je ne sais même pas où il est parti. Sans doute chez son meilleur ami, Potter, lui aussi est un sang-pur, mais il est aussi bizarre que Sirius.

Je l'ai regardé, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Etais-je vraiment censée épouser un mec aussi tordu que ça ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : My Dad Is Rich**

Etais-je vraiment censée épouser un mec aussi tordu que ça ?

Il fallait bien que je m'avoue que oui. Et vu le spécimen, cela n'allait pas être la plus simple des taches que j'aie eu à faire.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, entrainant leur lassitude inlassable aux rythmes des sorties diverses et des repas 'mondains'. J'y rencontrais mes cousines, deux sœurs qui ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde. L'une était blonde à l'air un peu hautain mais fragile. L'autre avait les cheveux aussi noirs que son regard. Elle faisait même franchement peur, son charisme était intimidant et j'avais l'horrible impression de n'être qu'un enfant apeuré lorsque je la regardais. En bref, j'étais plus que heureuse de savoir que ce n'était pas avec eux que je résidais. La Black en chef était déjà assez flippante, mais le fait de vivre avec sa nièce aurait été encore pire.

Nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle de Sirius, et plus le mois passait, plus je m'inquiétais. J'espérais encore, me disant qu'il aurait peut-être un semblant de jugeote. Mais rien. Rien du tout. A part que nous avions eu la confirmation qu'il vivait bien chez son pote, le dénommé Potter. Je ne le connaissais peut-être pas encore, mais je ne l'aimais déjà pas beaucoup.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait autant se défaire de l'autorité de ses parents. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait fait. Je ne comprenais rien à son choix. N'était-ce pas son rôle en tant qu'enfant de faire tout ce que ses parents lui disaient de faire ? Bien sûr que si ! Il m'était impensable à l'époque qu'il était possible de faire ses propres choix. Si j'avais su que c'était justement l'un de ces choix qui me mènerait à la mort... C'est l'une des plus grosses ironies de ma vie. J'ai désobéi pour survivre et je me suis retrouvée morte plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru.

J'envoyais régulièrement des lettres à mes amies, me désespérant sans cesse du fait de ne jamais plus les revoir. Elles me disaient que je leur manquais, qu'elles essaieraient de venir me voir dès qu'elle le pourraient. Je ne les croyais pas. Et elles ne vinrent pas. Je n'avais jamais eu la prétention de penser que j'étais irremplaçable, mais j'avais au moins espéré ne pas être qu'une passade qu'on oublie au bout de trois semaines.

Juillet s'évanouit pour laisser place au mois d'Août. Les jours étaient plus chauds mais aussi plus lourds. L'humidité ambiante me rendait malade. J'appris à identifier les pas de Kreattur, et à fuir le plus rapidement possible lorsque je les entendais. L'instinct de survie est une chose merveilleuse qu'on ne sollicite pas assez. Je gérais comme je pouvais mes crises de paniques.

Les jours s'éternisaient lentement, chacun d'entre eux m'éloignant un peu plus de ma vie. C'était le vide intersidéral. Rien ne se passait. Aucune fête. Aucun garçon potable. A part Rébus, qui en fait s'appelait Regulus, mais que j'avais pris l'habitude d'appeler Rébus, et il avait cessé de protester dès que je l'appelais ainsi... Que je considérais étrangement comme un ami. Ou un petit frère. Ce qui n'était JAMAIS bon dans une relation. Je n'avais jamais été branchée inceste.

Je désespérais réellement, à l'allure où j'allais, je ne risquais pas de finir mariée avant la fin du siècle. Ce qui était dans vingt-quatre ans. Par Merlin, ce que ça me paraissait loin. Et j'ai finis par me dire qu'après tout, j'avais encore le temps. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte d'à quel point j'étais stupide.

A croire que la mort vous change du tout au tout.

Le onze Août, je reçus une lettre de Poudlard. Le directeur, Dumbledore (le vieux qui s'y connaissait gravement bien en magie de toutes sortes.) voulait me rencontrer pour me faire passer sous un chapeau qui déciderait de ma «maison». C'est Rébus qui m'a appris tout ça, après avoir vu à quel point l'ignorance me paniquait. Apparemment, le chapeau magique nous classait par personnalité. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où je finirais.

Il mettait les courageux et les imbéciles à Gryffondor, les intellos à Serdaigle, les ambitieux et prêts à tout à Serpentard, et Poufsouffle prenait les loyaux et les travailleurs.

Je n'avais pas une once de courage, je n'étais pas capable d'ouvrir un bouquin sans chopper une migraine, mon seul but dans la vie était de finir marier, et je venais juste de trahir ma famille.

_Peut-être qu'ils créeront une maison juste pour moi et comme ça, hop, affaire réglée. Et puis, c'est quoi cette idée ? A Beauxbâtons, ils nous mettaient tous ensembles par année. Et c'était super bien ! Pas de problème de Choixpeau qui ne sert à rien. Et en plus, je suis sûre que cette histoire de maison, c'est un coup à faire pleins de tensions. Comme avec les religions des Moldus. Il n'y en a aucune qui supporte les autres. Alors que si ils fondaient juste un groupe de «On croit en dieu(x)» tout irait beaucoup mieux. Mais il n'y en a aucun qui veut améliorer les choses. C'est juste une bande de gros débiles qui préfèrent se taper dessus au lieu de s'aider les uns les autres._

Dumbledore, mon nouveau super directeur surpuissant, voulait me voir le treize à deux heures. A l'idée de le rencontrer, ma tête bourdonnait et mon cœur palpitait à une vitesse hallucinante. Pas qu'il fut mon idole, non merci, mais il était également connu pour ses talents en legilimancie, et le fait qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées était plutôt déplaisant. Surtout que j'avais tendance à avoir une liberté de penser assez étendue et que je n'arrivais jamais à retenir mes commentaires mentaux.

Je paniquais, s'il savait ce qui m'avait amenée dans cet endroit maudit, j'étais fichue. Déjà parce que personne ne devait savoir ce qui s'était passé, et que je n'imaginais même pas la honte que je ressentirais si jamais quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre. Il m'était primordial que ce secret reste méconnu jusqu'à ma mort, et bien après.

Et c'est là que vous vous dites : «mais on le connait nous le secret !» Ouais, je sais, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Et puis vous n'auriez absolument rien compris à l'histoire si je ne vous l'avais pas dit. Oh, et le fait que vous ne risquez pas d'aller répéter cela y est aussi pour quelque chose, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez aller le dire à quelqu'un de haute importance.

Quand le treize Août arriva, il faisait beau, comme tous les jours de cet été-là. Le temps était insupportable. Je m'en souviens encore. J'avais été persuadée que l'Angleterre et le soleil n'étaient pas compatibles.

C'était jusqu'à ce que j'y vive. Je mourrais de chaud et, la nuit, il me fallait répéter plusieurs fois des sorts de refroidissement sur ma chambre de substitution pour pouvoir dormir. Dans la Gazette du Sorcier, les reporters passaient des pages à expliquer pourquoi il faisait si chaud. Je n'en retenu pas grand chose. Ou bien les sautais pour lire les rubriques plus intéressantes.

Accompagnée de Mme Black (qui refusait que je l'appelle Walburga, sans doute parce que son prénom était horrible), nous avons donc transplané, enfin c'est elle qui a fait tout le boulot, moi je me suis accrochée à son bras, devant l'enceinte d'un vieux truc quasiment en ruine.

L'enfer. Je m'étais toujours dit que d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'arriverais à y échapper. Il venait de me rattraper si rapidement que j'en eu le vertige.

Je n'avais jamais été une sainte à proprement parler. Des bêtises, j'en avais faites par centaines. Personne ne me disait jamais rien. Parce que j'étais riche et puissante. C'était comme ça. Et je faisait en sorte de profiter un maximum de cette opportunité.

Même le jour où j'ai réuni tout le château pour une garden party à deux heures du mat'. Ou la fois où j'ai fait organiser des tournois avec les bestioles du cours de Métamorphose. Pendant le dit cours. Et même le jours où j'ai décidé que les fêtes, il n'y avait plus besoin de les cacher, et que le mieux c'était de juste de les faire dans les couloirs. Je ne vous raconte même pas la tête des profs quand ils ont vus plus de quatre cents élèves en train de se déchainer dans le hall principal. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire à ce niveau-là de la situation.

Mais j'avais toujours cru que c'était ça le paradis. Oser et s'amuser. Quand votre vie craint vraiment, la seule chose à faire c'est d'en profiter au maximum. Et de s'éclater autant qu'on peut.

Et ça, croyez moi, j'ai parfaitement réussi à le faire.

Enfin bref, j'ai une histoire à vous raconter, et elle ne contient pas les dossiers sur tout ce qui aurait pu me faire virer de l'école une bonne vingtaine de fois.

DONC, j'étais arrivée à Poudlard avec la folle en chef, et le truc qui leur servait de château avait l'air aussi vieux que Merlin. C'est vous dire la honte. Ils auraient au moins pu donner un coup de peinture vite fait, les sorts c'est pas ce qu'il manque.

Un gars bizarre nous attendait, il avait sans doute été embauché pour sa mocheté. Il faudrait surtout pas que ça jure avec le truc immonde. _(Hors de question d'appeler ça une école, et encore moins un château.) _Il devait avoir la trentaine, et pourtant, ses joues tombaient à des kilomètres de ses pommettes. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état pitoyable, mon coiffeur en aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque en le voyant...

-Ah, Mme Black, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau. Suivez-moi, nous ordonna-t-il, ouvrant le portail pour nous laisser entrer. Sa voix sifflante me bourdonnait dans les oreilles, comme un moustique qui vous fait des 'bzzzz' 'bzzzz' toute la nuit. Insupportable.

Pendant tout le trajet, la folle en chef et le moche-rabat joie se sont tapés la discut' tranquillement sur les méthodes de torture à utiliser sur les élèves. C'était assez flippant, surtout quand le dit Rusard s'est mit à annoncer qu'il avait encore des chaines accrochées dans son bureau. J'avais beau ne pas être une nunuche, il fallait bien que j'avoue qu'il me faisait peur. Très peur.

Le premier truc que j'ai remarqué en traversant l'espèce de champ immense, c'est que ce n'était pas très adapté à une paire de talons qui ont coûtés 35 gallions. Il n'y a plus de respect pour la mode.

Et en second, c'est que ce n'était pas non plus adapté pour les fainéantes de première classe. Sinon, le côté «Vieux château gothique entouré de truc sombres » était d'ores et déjà en train de me déprimer.

Après une éternité de souffrance pédestre, le moche-rabat joie ouvrit une porte d'au moins trois mètres de haut.

_Ça doit être au cas où les géants décideraient de revenir faire un tour par ici, c'est tellement plus pratique de démolir seulement la porte, et pas seulement le mur._

J'avais l'impression de visiter une cathédrale. Une étrange et sinistre cathédrale, où non seulement l'ambiance était morbide, mais où, en plus, on vous enseignait des _**choses**_. L'enfer. Enfin, l'enfer dans une cathédrale. Déjà que l'école, ce n'était pas franchement la meilleure chose au monde, mais alors, une école pareille, ça allait être un vrai problème.

L'autre problème, dont je me suis aperçue assez rapidement, c'est le nombre d'étages que ce truc possédait. Et il n'y avait même pas d'ascenseur.

_Ils attendent quoi ? Le trente-cinquième siècle pour se mettre à protéger la santé des élèves ? Si je dis que j'ai de l'asthme, peut être qu'ils me dispenseront des cours tout en haut. Et peut être que je pourrais avoir mes ASPIC sans rien faire... Ouais, on y croit._

-Si vous voyez le plus vieux de mes fils en train de faire une bêtise. Ne vous gênez pas, je couverais vos arrières. Il mérite tout le mal qu'il peut avoir. Pourriture de mon sang ! Honte de mes entrailles !

Alors qu'elle vociférait allégrement contre Sirius-le-mec-que-je-ne-connais-pas-et-que-je-ne-veux-pas-connaître, Rusard s'arrêta brusquement devant une gargouille, et je manquais de lui rentrer dedans.

-Fizwizbiz !

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'aller lui donner des sucreries ! Je veux seulement que vous le fassiez souffrir. C'est dans vos cordes, non ?

-C'est le mot de passe de la gargouille, lui répondit-il, en prenant bien soin de ne pas utiliser un ton condescendant. Il avait de l'instinct de préservation le petit.

-Oh, ça change tout. Mais si nous nous en tenons au plan, vous devriez pouvoir arriver à le torturer assez longtemps pour qu'il aille à Sainte-Mangouste, sans pour autant le tuer.

Cette femme était cinglée. Vraiment. Qui pourrait planifier de faire subir ça à son propre enfant ? Je ne dis pas que je suis contre toute forme de violence, mais il y a des fois où ça me perturbe.

Pendant qu'elle élaborait ses trucs morbides, la gargouille s'écarta, en grinçant bien fort contre le sol. Le passage derrière elle s'ouvrit dans le mur. Et, enfin, il y avait une petite touche de technologie dans ce château aussi vieux que Merlin. Les escaliers s'élevaient d'eux même ! Pas besoin de se fatiguer les muscles inutilement en les grimpant.

Quand Rusard-le-pas-beau frappa sur la porte en bois, la voix posée de l'homme que je redoutais le plus à ce moment-là résonna de l'autre côté. J'essayais de contrôler mes pensées. J'échouais si lamentablement que je me trouvais moi-même pathétique.

Le bureau en lui même était plutôt accueillant par rapport au reste du château. Les tons étaient chauds et agréables, un phœnix était perché au dessus de la chaise du directeur. C'était un oiseau rare, et je n'en avais quasiment jamais vu de ma vie.

C'était une technique comme une autre, après tout. Se concentrer sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais pas sur ce que j'avais pu faire avant, et qui serait certainement compromettant.

-Merci, Argus, vous pouvez retourner chasser Peeves, il me semble avoir entendu La Dame Grise se plaindre au Moine Gras qu'il préparait un mauvais coup dans la tour des Serdaigles.

Le pas beau s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une vague de silence. Après trente secondes, mon nouveau super-directeur guerrier au service du bon, reprit la parole.

-Alors, Mademoiselle Duchesnes-Rosier, c'est bien cela ?

-C'est exact, monsieur. Je suis la fille d'Isidore Rosier et d'Hippolyte Duchesnes. Seule héritière du nom.

-Excellent, s'exclama-t-il en souriant, mais votre arbre généalogique ne me sera pas nécessaire.

Il n'est pas très fréquent que l'on fasse transférer des élèves dans notre établissement. Le dernier date de mille neuf cent quarante deux. Charles Norton, un élève plutôt doué, son accent américain nous étonnait toujours, rit-il.

J'avais sérieusement dû louper la blague puisque la cinglée sourit, comme si elle savait de quoi il parlait. Pas un vrai sourire comme une personne normale, non, mais c'était tout de même un sourire. Ou peut être une grimace de douleur, maintenant que j'y repense.

Il se leva, et sa taille m'impressionna. J'avais toujours cru qu'on se recourbait en vieillissant, mais il semblait s'épanouir comme un arbre. Plus il est âgé, plus il est imposant par sa présence. Dumbledore se dirigea vers une étagère et prit un chapeau moisi qui trônait au dessus.

C'était ça, le Choixpeau qui allait décider de ma scolarité ? Un vieux truc tellement usé et rapiécé que j'avais peur de salir mes cheveux si on me le mettait ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :Je ne suis pas une addict **_

C'était ça, le Choixpeau qui allait décider de ma scolarité ? Un vieux truc tellement usé et rapiécé que j'avais peur de salir mes cheveux si on me le mettait ?

J'aurais préféré me dire que non, hein, faut pas se mentir. Mais oui, effectivement, c'était ça.

Une petite précision : j'étais dans le déni total jusqu'à ce qu'on me le pose sur la tête. A ce moment-là, j'ai eu une autre surprise assez bizarre : le truc miteux savait parler.

-Ah, une descendante des Rosier, cela faisait quelques temps que je n'en avait pas vu une, me susurra-t-il d'une voix assez bizarre qui me faisait quand même vachement peur.

-Euh, bah euh, ouais. Ma mère est une Rosier. Mon père le dernier héritier des Duchesnes, une vieille famille en voie d'extinction. Enfin, non, il peut pas être le dernier héritier, puisque c'est moi maintenant. Oh Merlin, je viens de réaliser un truc. C'est moi la dernière héritière. Et j'ai même plus de mari en vue. Qu'est-ce-que je vais devenir ? C'est horrible, tu te rends compte le truc ? J'ai pas d'avenir moi sans ça. Dans la famille, on travaille jamais. Et on se marrie jeune, on a des enfants, et on les élève pour qu'ils fassent de même. Je suis fichue. Oh Merlin... Euh, désolée. Vas-y fais ton truc. Dis-moi c'est quoi ma maison. J'espère quand même que ce sera classe quoi. Je veux dire, rien qui ne soit trop décrépi, si possible. Je suis très stricte sur l'hygiène. Et si possible, dans un endroit assez lumineux. J'aime bien le bleu, d'ailleurs. À Beauxbâtons, nos uniformes étaient bleus. Et ça me va plutôt bien au teint.

-Hum ! Me grogna-t-il dans la tête.

-Euh, oui, pardon. Vas-y.

Oui, c'est exactement ce que je lui avais répondu. Et pendant ce temps là, Black la folle et Dumbledore le vachement trop méga grand me regardaient, attendant le verdict du truc.

Qui eut d'ailleurs un moment de pause. J'imagine que d'habitude c'est lui qui fait les monologues. J'ai fait foirer une tradition de plus de mille ans. Et c'était quand même pas hyper marrant sur le moment. Mais maintenant, ça me fait plus rire qu'autre chose.

-Je vois beaucoup d'intelligence, une volonté de réussir par dessus tout. De la bravoure... HA ! De la fougue, beaucoup de fougue, me hurla-t-il dans le crane, et bizarrement, Black et Dumbledore n'entendirent rien. Ou s'ils le firent, ils ne montrèrent aucun signe allant en ce sens.

-Oh oh ! On dirait que quelqu'un cherche à retourner dans les bonnes grâces de ses parents... Un sens inné de la trahison... Mmmh... De la répartie.

Ça, c'est parce que quand il m'a dit ça, je lui ai gentiment répondu quelque chose de pas très poli. Non mais c'est vrai, comment ose-t-il me juger. Tout ce qu'il fait dans sa vie c'est dire à des gamins quatre mots une fois par an. Franchement, je vois pas pour qui il se prend.

-Cependant, l'intelligence est vive. Et la créativité est bien trop grande pour être ignorée. Je pense que tu as ta place à... SERDAIGLE.

_Han nan. Non. Pas question. Il va pas me mettre avec les intellos. Il a paaaas le droit de me mettre avec des gens comme ça. Je vais faire une dépression moi si y a personne pour faire la fête. Et ils vont vouloir me faire faire du travail. Réclamation, s'il-te-plait Chapeau magique. Oh hé, je veux pas dire mais tu t'es trompé là mon petit._

Personne n'eut l'air d'entendre mes réclamations. Dumbledore se leva une fois de plus, prit le Choixpeau et le reposa pile-poil à son emplacement initial.

Black en chef avait l'air déçue et un peu en colère, comme si c'était ma faute. Dumbledore, lui, avait l'air plus que ravi de la tournure des événements. Il avait dû croire, comme moi, que je ne pourrais pas rentrer dans une seule de ces maisons.

Walburga ma tata (c'est juste pour le plaisir de la rime, n'allez pas croire que j'ai pu penser que cette chose pouvait mériter un surnom affectif.) écourta rapidement l'entretient.

Dumbledore me donna une liste des choses qu'il me faudrait pour l'année à venir. Je possédais déjà tout le matériel, de la baguette au chaudron en passant par les gants en peau de dragons vieillis et brossés à la main. Mais je n'avais ni uniforme, ni livre. Il était donc urgent que j'aille en acheter. Et il me donna aussi une autorisation de sortie pour les journées libres une fois tous les trois mois. Ce n'était pas grand chose, et l'idée d'être enfermée pendant tant de temps dans cet endroit sombre et sinistre au possible n'était pas réjouissante.

Black en chef ne m'adressa pas la parole durant tout le dîner. Je sais qu'elle avait espéré que j'aille à Serpentard. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. C'était là que ma mère avait passé sa scolarité, et Rébus y était aussi. En allant à Serdaigle, je perdais l'avantage du côté « bonne descendante qui fait comme maman » et le soutient du seul ami qu'il me restait. Pas que j'ai pu penser que Rébus m'abandonnerait pour ça, mais je m'étais dit que m'intégrer serait plus facile si j'avais quelqu'un qui pouvait me faire les présentations.

J'allais ne devoir compter que sur moi même et mon nom de famille. C'était assez coutumier pour moi, certes, mais j'avais toujours eu une « check list » toute prête que ma mère avait pris grand soin à préparer. C'est comme ça que j'avais rencontré Arès et Noémie. Les autres s'étaient «greffé » à notre petit clan au fil des semaines le plus naturellement possible.

En parlant d'Arès, trois jours après ma visite guidée de Poudlard, je reçus un hiboux de sa part. Vous vous dîtes surement qu'il avait besoin d'un conseil d'une vieille amie, ou qu'il voulait de l'argent. Mais non, déjà parce que nos relations avaient toujours été particulières. On ne s'appréciait vraiment que pour coucher ensemble ou faire la fête, et aussi pour enfreindre les règles. Le reste du temps, nous nous hurlions dessus. Et deuxièmement parce qu'il était tout aussi riche que moi.

Enfin bref, il m'a envoyé un hiboux pour me dire que je lui manquais. Je ne vous raconte même pas à quel point j'étais heureuse que quelqu'un se souvienne de moi. Même si ça n'avait été qu'Arès. Beaucoup de personnes ne rechignaient pas sur l'argent, je me contentais de ne pas rechigner sur l'affection.

Je suis toujours persuadée que c'est principalement parce que je savais organiser les fêtes mieux que personne, que je lui manquerais tant que ça. Même s'il avait écrit que :

_**«Lisette ma poupette, **_

_**Ta bonne humeur et tes commentaires sarcastiques sur tout ce qui peuple ce monde n'auront plus le malheur de me mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le petit déjeuner. J'imagine que tu vas devoir t'acheter une marionnette et l'ensorceler pour qu'elle te grogne dessus tous les matins ; pour pouvoir prétendre que je suis toujours là près de toi. Tu sais que je t'en veux encore pour les deux semaines de colles après la fête dans la salle des professeurs, n'est-ce-pas ? Je t'avais prévenue que c'était trop risqué et que je n'y voyais pas d'intérêt particulier. Et qu'en plus je m'étais débrouillé pour faire ouvrir les salles de métamorphoses. On aurait pu faire une fête avec pour thème «Le Zoo de Beauxbâtons». Cela aurait été tout aussi bien, et beaucoup plus innovant. Tu es bien trop bornée pour une fille de ton rang. Cela te jouera des tours. **_

_**Iris n'a pas pu t'envoyer de lettre, elle tenait à s'en excuser. Ses parents ne veulent plus qu'elle te fréquente. Soit disant pour l'empêcher de «mal tourner». Je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'elle avait un peu trop tendance à vivre sa vie sans eux. **_

_**Comment c'est, l'Angleterre ? J'y suis allé, quelques fois, mais jamais assez longtemps pour en avoir un souvenir bien marqué. Il fait chaud, par chez nous. Ils disent que cela va durer jusque la fin Septembre, qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter et que le climat reviendra à la normale l'année prochaine. En attendant, Cassie en profite pour parfaire son bronzage dans ma piscine. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une vague excuse pour se rapprocher un peu plus de mon héritage familial, tu sais ce que disent les rumeurs sur sa famille. J'aurais préféré que tu sois là, elle n'aurait même pas osé m'approcher. **_

_**Luc et Ul' te disent bonjour, et ils sont d'accord avec moi : Qui va nous organiser des fêtes aussi folles qu'inoubliables maintenant que tu es partie de l'autre côté de la Manche ? Je sais que tu m'as légué cette tâche avant de partir, mais tu savais très bien que ce ne serait pas une mission des plus faciles.**_

_**Tu me manques ma Lisette, et n'oublie pas notre devise aussi salvatrice que coupable de toutes nos infractions du règlement intérieur : La vie n'est qu'une grande fête qui n'attend que ses invités. **_

_**A. Delange.»**_

Il venait de briser mon propre record : un mois et demi sans pleurer. Je lui en voulais quand même un peu, enfin, entre deux pulsions affectives. J'avais l'envie irrépressible de le serrer dans mes bras aussi fort et longtemps possible. Il me fallu me contenter de mon oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, Black en chef décida qu'il était temps de m'emmener chercher mon nouvel uniforme sur le Chemin Pas Droit, ou quelque chose comme ça. D'après ce que j'avais pu remarquer en vivant ici, la mode n'était pas leur fort. Ils avaient au moins deux saisons de retard sur les nouvelles tendances. J'avais même proposé, très gentiment, de commander directement à mon tailleur favoris pour avoir un minimum de décence vestimentaire. Elle refusa, prétextant que ce n'était pas en «Conservant ta mentalité de petite française hautaine et vaine que tu t'intégreras à notre société. Les magasins d'ici sont aussi bien que ceux de chez toi. Et je trouve par ailleurs que tu devrais arrêter de porter ces tenues outrancières. Je t'en ferais moi de la décence vestimentaire ! ET MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT, TU IRAS CHERCHER TON UNIFORME AVEC REGULUS SANS DISCUTER !»

C'est donc chez Mme Guipure que nous nous rendîmes, Rébus et moi, puisqu'elle avait apparemment d'autres personnes à voir ce jour là. Je dirais surtout qu'elle n'avait pas envie de me voir ; et que cela l'arrangeait bien de devoir aller à ces tea party, pour bavarder avec Judith Macnair et Susanna Wilkes. Ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable d'autres mégères aussi hostiles et austères qu'elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs tenté une fois de m'y emmener, mais je crois que je n'avais pas dû faire bonne impression.

Mais, était-ce de ma faute, si Aideen Rockwood possédait deux elfes de maison ? Je leur avais données l'impression que j'étais une folle bonne à aliéner. Ou une Cracmolle prête à être expédiée chez les Moldus, et cela avait vite raccourcit mon supplice. J'avais déjà dû les écouter papoter sur des choses de vieilles ménagères, et sur des combines pour acheter des trucs illicites toute la journée.

Ma phobie c'était pour une fois montrée salvatrice, comme si c'était un moyen de se faire pardonner pour la décennie de cris et paniques en tous genres. Un sens de la justice s'était en fait emparé de moi.

-Bonjour Tom, salua Rébus à notre arrivée dans un pub miteux.

-Ah, Mr. Black, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Poudlard, Tom, Poudlard. Les habitudes ne changent pas.

Le mec en question, Tom, n'avait pas franchement l'air très net. J'évitais de m'approcher trop de lui, et ne le regardais pas non plus dans les yeux. Rébus me conduisit jusqu'à une petite cour située à l'arrière de l'établissement.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ici ? Je te préviens, j'ai pas l'intention d'y rester trois heures. Tu as un rencard ? C'est ça ? Une copine que tu voudrais me présenter ?

-Non, non ! Se défendit-il avec véhémence, ses joues s'empourpraient de seconde en seconde, ce qui me fit rire.

-Faut pas avoir honte. J'comprendrais si c'était le cas. Je désapprouverais le fait de m'emmener avec toi, parce que c'est tout sauf classe, et que la pauvre fille en question m'en voudrait à mort. Mais c'est normal d'avoir une copine.

Il détourna le regard, fit semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendue. Et, si soudainement que j'eus presque le réflexe de sortir ma baguette pour me défendre, il tira la sienne de sa poche et la tapota dans un ordre particulier sur le mur en brique.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Tu veux réparer les trous ?

-Non. Je nous fait parvenir jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

-Et genre le mur va s'ouvrir tout seul jusque parce que tu as tapoté sur trois briques moisies ?

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça l'idée.

Et, comme le timing avait l'air d'être son truc, le mur s'ouvrit pile au bon moment.

Saleté d'Anglais, il faut toujours qu'il ait raison. Et il n'a même pas le triomphe modeste, en plus. Son sourire sarcastique ne quitta pas ses lèvres jusqu'à la boutique de Mme Guipure. J'avais la furieuse envie de lui arracher à main nue. Ou peut-être avec les dents pour plus d'impact. Ça fait toujours plus peur quand on sort les crocs.

_Fais gaffe à toi Rébus. Je pourrais ne faire qu'une bouchée de toi, mon petit. Allez hop, vas-y passe l'air de rien sous cette arche de brique. C'est dingue comme ils manquent de classe. Faire un sortilège qui aurait pu paraître si spectaculaire sur un vulgaire mur en brique d'après guerre... Ça gâche toute la beauté du truc. Y a plus de respect pour les sorts vachement impressionnants. C'est là que vous vous dîtes : « Hé mais c'est genre trop méga pas impressionnant, ça. J'ai déjà vu genre pleins de sorts beaucoup mieux et tout. Genre le Expelliarmus ou le trucbidulleenus» Et là, moi je vous réponds que ouais, mais que ça c'est des sorts qu'on trouve facilement dans tous les bouquins basiques. Je préfère le plus rare, celui qui est recherché et poussé. Même si cela ne fait pas grande impression. _

-Oh Merlin ! C'est quoi cette horreur ?

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Un elfe de maison, encore une fois ?

-Pire, Rébus, c'est pire, lui répondis-je dépitée.

-C'est quoi, alors ?

-Un attentat à la mode. Regarde ! Je portais ça quand j'avais douze ans et demi. Non mais regarde ! On ne peut pas faire du shopping là dedans. C'est impossible

-C'est juste un uniforme, tu sais.

-C'est juste un uniforme ? Juste un uniforme ? C'est LE seul uniforme. Il doit être parfaitement coupé, avoir juste la bonne teinte. La texture doit scintiller et être souple. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit trop chaud, ni trop froid. Il doit être simple mais élaboré. Il faut qu'il soit résistant. Qu'il puisse paraître frais jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Ce n'est pas un uniforme, c'est ce que je vais porter pendant au moins trois mois.

Il me regarda, déboussolé. Comme si j'étais complétement bonne à enfermer. Il n'y connaissait apparemment rien à la mode, ce qui me donna envie de le frapper. Franchement comment avait-il été éduqué ?

-Laisse tomber. On va pas rester ici trop longtemps, elle va pas tarder à nous harponner.

-Nous quoi ?

-C'est une technique de vendeuse, tu vois elle vient te v...

-Alors, mes petits, c'est pour des uniformes je présume ? Nous interrogea la voix suraiguë d'une bonne femme habillée en mauve. (Une couleur qui ne lui allait surtout pas au teint, et qui la grossissait un peu. Je dus d'ailleurs me mordre la langue pour ne pas lui dire.)

-Oui, mais on allait partir.

-Oh, mais vous savez j'ai reçu des tout nouveaux tissus. Ils vous iraient à merveille. Des pièces rares, je suis sûre que vous les adoriez. Des collections uniques au monde, vous savez. Ils viennent directement des manufactures. Je connais très bien la tisseuse, elle fait des étoffes magnifiques.

-Vous en auriez en cachemire ? Pour l'hiver, il n'y a rien de meilleur. Mais j'aurais aussi aimé avoir quelque chose de plus léger, vu le temps, comme du satin ou de la mousseline. Ou peut être même de la soie, tiens ! C'est beau aussi la soie, non ?

_Elle m'a eu. Harponnée en dix secondes. J'ai presque honte. Mais elle a reçu des _nouveaux_ tissus, c'est tout de même pas rien, non ? Non ?_

Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé Rébus et moi, à passer trois heures dans cette boutique. Et alors qu'il croulait sur une chaise, le corps couvert par divers tas de tissus, je profitais allégrement de ce moment de pur bonheur. C'était un peu comme de rentrer à la maison. Les magasins, c'était mes points faibles.

Au détour d'une allée, alors que j'envisageais d'acheter une douzième robe, la porte s'ouvrit et le son de la clochette tinta harmonieusement dans la boutique. Qu'elle était belle, cette robe ! Ce ne serait certainement pas pour les cours, mais pourquoi pas pendant les weekends . Et cette couleur, par Merlin, quel plaisir oculaire ! La dentelle qui surplombait le tout scella mon jugement : Oui, il me fallait cette robe, même si elle était à plus de quinze gallions.

-Rébus ! Vient voir la magnificence de cette merveille ! M'égosillais-je gaiement en me retournant.

-Rébus ? Tu m'entends ?

Il ne répondit pas. Et alors que j'avançais vers le comptoir, là où sa chaise était installée depuis une heure et demie (Il semblait être plus que rapide dans le choix de ses achats.) j'aperçus les personnes qui étaient entrées dans la boutique.

Une femme, assez âgée, et deux garçons en train de rire aux éclats. Ils avaient peut-être mon âge, qu'en savais-je ? J'étais bien trop perturbée par la beauté suprême de l'un des deux.

Ses cheveux sombres tombaient sur son visage avec une grâce sans fin. Le temps s'était arrêté, comme si j'avais par accident lancé un sort. Peut-être bien après tout. Il était beau. Non, il était sublime. Parfaitement sublime. De la courbe de sa mâchoire – tendre et dure à la fois – jusqu'à l'inclinaison de ses sourcils et même en passant par la douceur infernale de ses yeux gris. Des yeux d'un gris si délicieusement puissant, que c'en était compulsif : il me fallait l'approcher. Tout me donnait envie de me jeter sur lui, de l'embarquer avec moi et de ne pas le rendre.

C'était vraiment un être vivant, ça ? Pas un dieu atterri spécialement pour mon bon plaisir ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Il était un petit homme.**

C'était vraiment un être vivant, ça ? Pas un dieu atterri spécialement pour mon bon plaisir ?

Je n'en savais absolument rien. Mon cerveau était parti loin, très loin de là où il aurait dû être. C'est à dire de mon corps. Je voyais les choses, certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'en comprenais le sens.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai quand même réussi à parler.

-Rébus ? L'appelais-je tout bas, et sans aucune conviction, comme si c'était un sort qui me le faisait faire.

_Hooo, doucement là. Qui a osé me lancer un Imperium ? C'est ça, hein ? On m'a manipulée mentalement pour que je sois dans un état pareil. Si ça se trouve, il porte une sorte de philtre d'amour en parfum... Comment ils appellent ça déjà ? Je sais plus. Mince. Peu importe. Il ne m'aura pas. Il faut juste que je détourne mes yeux de son visage... Oh Merlin, ce visage. Non ! Arrête ça tout de suite. Tu es forte, ton cerveau est excellent et tu as pris des cours de legilimancie et d'occlumancie toute ton enfance. C'est pas un mec comme lui qui va te faire flancher, hein. Dumbledore c'était normal que t'en aies peur, il a trop de pouvoir pour que tu puisses imaginer rivaliser avec lui. Mais c'est juste un mec, là. Juste un mec. Voilà, c'est ça, ne pense pas à lui comme à un être exceptionnel. Il est juste un être humain. _

-Elise ? Qu'est-ce-que t'as ? Me demanda Regulus, en sortant de l'allée opposée à la mienne.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il avait succombé à la tentation et avait enfin quitté son siège. Je le savais ! J'avais deviné qu'il n'y resterait pas tout le temps, c'était juste impossible. Avec autant de choses à acheter autour de lui, il était complétement inenvisageable.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais arrêté de fixer l'inconnu-jeteur-de-sort-au-pouvoir-du-parfum-maléfique. Et alors que je regardais Regulus pour lui faire voir ma robe, je le vis se tourner brusquement vers le sur-homme et les autres. Il ne parut pas content de ce qu'il vit, car il agrippa fortement sa baguette dans sa poche.

Cette fois-ci, se fut à moi de lui demander : «Ca va pas Rébus ? Tu veux qu'on aille à Sainte Mangouste ? Regulus ? Tu m'entends ?» (Sainte Mangouste était leur espèce de clinique pleine de guérisseurs. )

En m'entendant parler, le mec de mes rêves se retourna. Une petite parcelle de mon esprit espérait que c'était dû au fait qu'il avait été envouté par le son mélodieux de ma voix. Une autre partie se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air niais et ravi en entendant ce que j'avais dit. Globalement, j'étais plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir voir son visage dans sa totalité.

On ne peut pas lutter contre ses propres hormones, je ne suis pas responsable. Je me passerais de tout commentaire à ce sujet. Je n'étais qu'une ado en pleine crise hormonale. Je sais que c'est bas comme excuse, mais est-ce-que je viens vous demander quel était le groupe que vous idolâtriez à mon âge ? Voilà, c'est ça, souvenez-vous ! Vous vous rappelez des paroles super-émotives ? Des cris de désespoirs ? Des chansons d'amour qui vous faisiez pleurer ?

Alors on ne critique pas. Chacun ses souvenirs classés confidentiel. J'aurais franchement du zapper ce passage là. Mais ce qui suit est plutôt important. Vous m'êtes redevables à vie, parce que ça, c'est pas le genre de souvenir qu'on aimerait raconter à ses enfants le soir juste avant qu'ils s'endorment.

-Elise, on s'en va. On reviendra plus tard.

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? J'ai déjà trouvé tout ce qu'il me fallait, j'ai plus qu'à payer.

-On s'en va. Tout de suite, me grogna-t-il d'un ton plus que menaçant.

-Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'en irait. J'ai choisi les robes qu'il me fallait. J'ai acheté cette saleté d'uniforme tout gris et sombre. Alors que franchement, moi ça me brise le cœur de ne pas pouvoir remettre celui de Beauxbâtons. Et en plus, ta mère nous tuerait si on revenait les mains vides.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ça, Reggie, pourquoi tu veux t'en aller maintenant ? Tu n'as pas envie de dire bonjour à ton grand frère ? Dit l'inconnu, et je compris aussitôt. Enfin, aussi tôt que possible. Si Rébus voulait partir, c'était parce que c'était Sirius Black qui était en face de moi.

-Toi, tu restes en dehors de ça ! Et je n'ai plus de grand frère ! Elise, on y va maintenant ! Me hurla-t-il dans les tympans, sa main se referma sur mon avant bras et il tenta de me tirer vers la sortie. Quelque chose en moi fit «tilt» et je passais en mode attaque.

-Non. Ça va pas la tête à la fin ? Moi j'ai des choses à acheter. Je m'en fiche de savoir que ton frère est là. Je m'en fiche de savoir que ce soit un traitre-à-son-sang. Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche de savoir que ta mère pourrait m'égorger pour avoir dit ça. J'ai des affaires à acheter. Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Et si tu tentes ne serait-ce que de m'agripper par le bras encore une fois, je te jetterais des sorts jusqu'à ce que ta mère ne puisse plus te reconnaître, et là peut-être que tu comprendras que je ne suis pas ton petit chien prêt à suivre tes ordres sans discuter. Maintenant, tu vas me laisser gentiment acheter tout ce qu'il me faut, et après on sortira. Et lâche mon bras immédiatement !

Et alors que je savourais cet instant de gloire suprême, j'entendis le pote de Sirius lui dire : «T'as vraiment bien fait de partir. Elle fait vachement peur quand même. Un peu comme Lily quand elle est en colère, mais je trouve que ça lui va bien à Lily quand même. Ça lui donne un air de guerrière prête à combattre. Mais elle, elle a juste l'air prête à tuer quelqu'un. C'est assez flippant.»

Il avait juste dû le faire exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Comme si je n'étais pas encore assez en colère à cet instant, il avait fallu qu'il y rajoute son commentaire stupide et irritant au possible.

Je me retournais abruptement vers eux, le regard noir au possible, prête à me battre s'il le fallait.

«Toi !» lui hurlais-je, la rage trop contenue depuis deux mois se libérant sans que je puisse la contrôler.

-Tu te tais ! Tu te prends pour qui ? On se connait ? C'est ça, hein ? On est potes depuis l'enfance, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je te fasses voir le côté de moi vraiment flippant ? Parce que là, franchement, je suis bien partie pour !

-Mademoiselle enfin, veuillez vous contenir, me réprimanda Mme Guipure. Elle avait l'air renfrogné et un peu perturbée. Je compris immédiatement : Elle voulait que je me comporte comme une gentille fille, mais ne voulait pas que je parte, pour ne pas perdre une cliente prête à dépenser trois cents gallions en une seule fois.

-Juste une minute. Regulus, paye-la, lui ordonnais-je en lui balançant mes bourses. Il en rattrapa plusieurs au vol, en loupa cependant une. Et tu iras m'attendre dehors après. Faut que je parle à ton frère. Pas vrai, Black ?

-Tu crois me faire peur, peut-être ? J'ai grandi avec une cinglée comme toi. Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre, tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton. J'ai pas peur d'elle. Je n'aurai certainement jamais peur de toi. Tu t'es prise pour qui ? Une petite princesse qui donne des ordres à tout le monde ? Faudrait grandir un peu.

Regulus me passa devant, une demi douzaine de paquets accrochés aux bras, puis j'entendis la clochette sonner, annonçant son départ.

-Je te demande pardon ? TU T'ES PEUT-ETRE CRU MEILLEUR QUE MOI, C'EST ÇA ? T'as cru que parce que t'as pu te permettre de te barrer de chez toi, tu peux traiter tout le monde comme tu veux ? Mais je te ferais dire que tu n'es plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Un traitre-à-ton-sang, voilà ce que tu es ! Et puis tu me parles de grandir, mais regarde-toi ! A fuir tes responsabilités comme un gamin de cinq ans. Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir à moi de quitter ma vie pour venir dans ce pays ignoble ? Tu crois que j'avais pas toutes les raisons du monde d'y rester ? Tu penses que j'avais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé être forcée de vivre dans ce trou à rat ? Mais je l'ai fait ! Et au moment où j'arrive... T'étais même pas là ! Ça c'est du courage. On peut t'applaudir, non ? T'as pas pensé un peu aux conséquences de tes gestes ? T'as pas pensé que t'étais pas le seul que tu condamnais en faisant ça ? T'es bien trop égoïste pour ça, hein !

Je m'arrêtais pour inspirer un grand coup, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je détestais me mettre en colère. Je finissais toujours par pleurer, ou par casser quelque chose. Je détournais le regard, et puis décidais qu'il valait mieux partir immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser devant lui, et je ne voulais pas non plus détruire la moitié du magasin.

J'ai rejoint Rébus qui m'attendait devant la vitrine, il ne me demanda pas ce qu'il s'était passé, je n'en trouvais pas l'envie. Je ne lui dis rien, il en fit de même. Et, comme d'un accord tacite, on savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas en parler à sa mère. Elle se mettrait en colère, crierait super fort, et commencerait surement à péter un câble.

Quand nous sommes finalement rentrés, après une bonne demie heure de marche épuisante sous un soleil infernal, et un silence glacial entre nous, nous nous sommes immédiatement séparés. Il est allé le plus naturellement possible rejoindre son père, et je suis revenue dans le seul endroit ou je me sentais remarquablement bien de cette maison : ma chambre attitrée. Bon, n'allez pas vous faire des idées, c'était pas la super chambre de l'année, elle était du même et inimitable ton vert olive qui faisait la particularité de cette maison. Je crois que c'était inévitable. La décoration était plus que sommaire, mais c'est le seul endroit qui me donnait une tranquillité certaine. Sans doute parce que j'avais trouvé un repère rassurant et apaisant dans ces draps, et qu'il y avait la seule armoire remplie décemment de la maison.

Le vingt-et-un aout, juste après le diner, Rébus est venu s'excuser. J'ai fait de même, l'ai pardonné avec enthousiasme. Et tout est revenu dans l'ordre. Il tenait toujours autant à ce que je rencontre ses amis, pour faciliter mon adaptation, mais il paraissait déçu que je ne le rejoigne pas à Serpentruc.

Enfin bref, je me suis retrouvée le premier Septembre sur un quai de gare bondé, Rébus à mes côtés et la peur au ventre. Déjà, leur train devait au minimum avoir soixante-dix ans de retard sur la technologie de l'époque, et en plus la fumée noire qu'il dégageait m'encombrait les poumons. Je n'avais jamais confiance en ce qui concernait les moyens de transport, à croire que je n'étais pas faite pour vivre chez les sorciers. Déjà : j'avais le vertige quand je montais sur un balais, en plus, ce n'était pas ce qu'on appelle vraiment confortable à proprement parlé, et le transplanage me donnait envie de vomir à chaque fois. Les trajets façon Moldu n'étaient pas non plus ma tasse de thé. En plus, je n'aime pas non plus le thé... Euh, je m'égare là. Oui, je m'égare dans une gare. Appréciez mon sens de l'humour s'il-vous-plait.

DONC, je suis montée dans le train. Rébus nous a trouvé un compartiment en compagnie de quatre Serpentards. Un certain Alfred Avery , pas très beau et un manque de classe évidente mais une détermination plutôt forte et intimidante. Wilkes, un petit brun au regard sévère et pas très causant. Et Jenna Yaxley , grande et fine, un regard décidé et à la fâcheuse manie d'essayer de vous connaître un peu trop bien.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à leur donner une bonne image de moi, je ne suis pas non plus très sûre qu'ils m'apprécient.

Tous pensaient que j'irais à Serpentard. Je me suis bornée à sourire faussement lorsqu'ils ont exprimé leur surprise. Qu'est-ce-que j'y pouvais, moi, à la fin ! C'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer à coup de «Oh ! J'aurais cru que tu nous rejoindrais.» et de «Tu es bien une Rosier, non ?»

_Bien sûr que je suis une Rosier, une pure, une dure. Même que mon grand père, c'était l'un des tout premiers mangemort. Que mon oncle Evan en fait partie également, que ma cousine Bellatrix vient d'épouser l'un d'entre eux et les rejoint bientôt. _

_Alors on arrête de me dire que je suis pas une Rosier. Parce que mon petit Wilkes, j'ai été élevée pour tuer, je ne ferais qu'une seule bouchée de toi. _

_**Elevée pour tuer ? Vraiment ? Entre deux galas ? Ou entre deux macarons ? On doit pas avoir le même souvenir de ton enfance, parce qu'il ne s'y est pas passé grand chose. **_

_Fait pas semblant de pas comprendre, on sait toutes les deux que tu es bien meilleure que la plupart des élèves de ton âge. Et que même si tu fais semblant que non, tu pourrais facilement gagner un duel contre pas mal de gens. _

_**Faux. J'te dis que non. Déjà, j'ai jamais vraiment écouté durant la plupart de toutes ces leçons imposées à domicile. Et j'ai pas de mémoire. Tu sais très bien que je perds mes moyens en cas d'attaque. **_

Fin de la conversation interne. J'ai déjà révélé assez de trucs personnels pour aujourd'hui.

Après des heures et des heures d'attente, et des dizaines et des dizaines de chocogrenouilles (Ce n'est pas de ma faute, la bonne femme m'avait tentée avec son chariot plein de sucreries.) plus tard, je suis finalement arrivée dans l'endroit que je détestais le plus au monde : Poudlard.

Enfin, avant ça, il a fallut que l'on se trimballe le voyage en calèche sans rien pour la tirer, et sous une pluie battante.

J'ai déjà dit que je haïssais l'Angleterre ? Et bien, je le redis: ce pays aura ma peau.

Attendez. Juste un truc qui me perturbe... Il pleut. IL PLEUT. Enfin ! Et il y a de l'orage. C'est beau, l'orage. Rien que la sensation de l'eau, presque trop froide, me rendait heureuse. Je venais de passer deux mois et demi (il faisait déjà plutôt chaud en France) sous une chaleur insupportable. Enfin, il faisait chaud constamment depuis l'année dernière de toutes façons.

Libération.

Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du truc qui me sert d'école. Et mes cheveux alors ? Et mon tout nouvel uniforme ?

Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de finir trempée et gelée. Enfin, juste deux secondes, le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour retrouver le bon sort et le formuler.

J'y étais en fin, dans ce maudit château désespérant de laideur.

Rébus m'a entrainée jusqu'à une salle immense où pas mal d'élèves étaient déjà installés. Ah, mon moment préféré de la journée : le repas. Je voulus suivre Rébus jusqu'à sa table, il m'en empêcha.

-Non, toi t'es là-bas, m'indiqua-t-il en désignant la table juste à côté de la sienne.

Je lui grognais en retour, en signe de compréhension, et m'exécutais avec un manque d'envie plus qu'évident.

Je me suis assise à la première place que j'ai pu trouver, entre un gamin, probablement en deuxième ou troisième année qui bavardait avec une joie non dissimulée du bonheur d'être là, (j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas le gifler, pour le remettre dans le bon chemin) et une paire de glousseuses de bas étage au maquillage ultra exagéré et aux coiffures immondes (des teintures d'un jaune qui se voulait blond, et un brushing fait avec un sort plus que loupé.).

En face de moi, une fille brune, les yeux endormis, l'air morose. _Génial, une dépressive ! Comme si c'était pas assez triste comme lieu._

Quand je m'assis, les deux glousseuses se retournèrent, l'air visiblement déconcerté et perturbé. Et moi qui croyait que j'allais devoir me taper des intellos.

-T'es qui, toi ? M'interrogea Glousseuse n°1, ses yeux de taupe se crispant. Voulait-elle m'intimider ? Ce n'était pas facile à dire.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ça. Tu viens de t'asseoir sur la place de Lola, dégage de là s'il-te-plait, continua d'un ton autoritaire Glousseuse n°2.

Elles voulaient vraiment jouer à ça ? Avec _moi_ ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

Elles voulaient vraiment jouer à ça ? Avec _moi_ ?

Je les ai regardées, l'air perplexe. Pas que je n'aie pas compris ce qu'elles voulaient dire, hein, n'allez pas vous faire des idées sur mon intelligence, après tout j'ai réussi à rentrer chez les intellos, un peu de respect. J'étais pas super contente à l'idée de me faire des ennemies dès le premier soir, mais quand même, y a des limites. Du coup, je leur ai fait le coup basique de la garce de base.

-Vous me parlez ? A moi ? T'as vraiment cru que j'allais me pousser rien que pour qu'une de tes copines puisse s'installer et que vous parliez de la dernière robe au rabais que vous pourriez vous acheter en économisant pendant trois mois ? T'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais te faire subir, à toi et à ta famille, n'est-ce-pas ? Susurrais-je à Glousseuse n°2, en écartant la première de la main, la menace dans ma voix plus qu'audible à présent. Tu n'as aucune idée. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, et tu te permets de me traiter ainsi. Ça, c'est pas très intelligent de ta part, tu trouves pas ? T'as payé combien pour pouvoir rentrer ici ? Toutes les économies de ta vie ? Parce que, crois moi, ça en valait pas la peine. Ils vous ont fait un lot pour les trois, c'est ça? Pour que vous puissiez avoir le niveau en vous regroupant ? Parce que sans ça, vous seriez que des Cracmolles. C'est pour ça que vous tenez tant à ce que la petite Lola vous rejoigne ?

Elles m'ont fixées, puis se sont regardées, avec le petit sourire de circonstance, qui voulait dire «Toi, on va te faire ta fête.» Elles avaient pas dû capter que j'étais pas le genre de personne avec qui il fallait jouer. Déjà parce que j'avais du pouvoir. De deux, parce que j'en étais consciente. Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir et qui le sait. Parce qu'à ce moment là, il se permet tout ce qu'il veut. Et elles n'avaient aucune idée de ce que je pouvais faire dans ce cas là.

J'aurais sans doute dû leur citer le cas d'Angélique Duplessis, qui m'a vraiment, vraiment énervée une fois... Et qui s'est retrouvée exclue de l'école pendant trois semaines, qui est revenue honteuse, et haïe de tout Beauxbâtons. C'était millimétré comme une potion hyper dangereuse, planifié et exécuté avec un soin sans précédent, et cela avait nécessité trois Nifleurs, un centaure et une paire d'œufs de dragon. Et je dois dire que le résultat en avait valu la peine. Mais je ne vous raconte même pas le nombre de gallions que j'ai dépensés pour les œufs de dragon. C'est pas facile à trouver comme bestiole. Alors imaginez vous-en deux... Et en plus, c'est pas franchement légal. Qu'est-ce-que j'aurais pas fait pour mon honneur.

Bon, comme toutes les histoires finissent bien (à part la mienne, mais c'est quand même pas juste quoi. Même les dragons ont un meilleur sort que moi, si ça, c'est pas genre hyper écœurant.) les dragons ont été emmenés en Roumanie pour être élevés et nourris avec d'autres dragons. Les Nifleurs ont été remis chez leur propriétaire, et le centaure est reparti vivre avec ses potes les cinglés des astres et de «On ne peut rien faiiiiiire, c'est Jupiter qui décide.». Quelle bande de grosses victimes quand même ceux là.

Enfin bref, les glousseuses se sont finalement penchées vers moi, et m'ont dit : «TU n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on peut te faire. T'as cru que t'étais chez toi ? T'as pas un peu cru que t'étais genre une princesse ou j'sais pas quoi ?..(gloussement sonore, et Glousseuse n°1 est venue à la rescousse de sa pote.) Mais t'es pas une princesse. (petit rire gras de son amie.) Ou peut-être Cendrillon (explosion jubilatoire de Glousseuse n°2), avant qu'elle est casée chez le prince. (j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait finir par s'étouffer entre deux rires, cette hyène.) Mais toi, genre, tu peux pas te marier avec un prince, t'as pas vu ta tête ? Et pis ton accent chelou me fout la trouille là. (Là, elle était carrément pliée en deux sur le banc, son rire désagréable et vulgaire résonnant entre deux mots de son amie.)

-J'ai peut-être pas vu ma tête, mais tu risques pas de pouvoir revoir la tienne si tu oses me parler encore une fois comme ça, petite sotte. Apprends déjà à utiliser la grammaire correctement. C'est du joli, hein, de se faire reprendre sur sa propre grammaire par une étrangère. Et fais gaffe, ta copine est en train de s'étrangler dans sa propre connerie. Tu voudrais pas te retrouver toute seule devant moi, je te l'assure. T'as quoi ? Quatorze ans ? Quinze ? Je suis beaucoup plus avancée que toi, tu devrais pas tenter le lycanthrope, tu pourrais bien finir par te faire mordre. Maintenant, tu vas la prendre avec toi, et t'éloigner le plus possible de moi, avant que je ne sorte ma baguette, et crois moi tu voudrais pas que ça arrive. Regarde-moi, tu crois que tu feras le poids ? Hein ? Tu devrais pas faire l'idiote, face de goule. Barre-toi.

Elle m'a fixée, en me jaugeant du regard. Je sais pas trop ce qui l'a décidé, mais vingt-deux secondes après, elle s'est levée, à fait un grand signe de la tête à Glousseuse n°2, et elles se sont levées, en même temps et sans me regarder une autre fois. Je crois que c'est pour conserver sa dignité, et faire semblant d'être plus forte qu'elle ne l'était.

Je me suis rassise correctement, et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte que la moitié de ce truc pourri me regardait.

Ma première pensée à cet instant fut «Hé merde.» La deuxième fut «Comme ça, ils sauront à qui ils ont à faire.» «Je suis pas quelqu'un de normal.» fut la troisième.

Je leur ai fait un grand sourire hypocrite, et me suis plongée dans mes songes. D'autres élèves sont arrivés, par petit groupes. J'ai vite repéré la Lola, accrochée désespérément au bras de son copain, un grand brun à lunettes, qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. Comment je l'ai repérée ? Sa couleur de cheveux, pardi ! Un blond pareil, c'est inimitable. Je les comprendrais jamais.

Moi, je suis blonde, c'est de naissance et j'y peux rien. De toute façon, dans ma famille, on est tous blonds, sauf ma cousine Bellatrix, qui doit tenir des Black à ce niveau là. Enfin bref, c'est du vrai blond, pas du jaune bizarre. Je comprends pas comment elle a pu croire que ça ferait naturel.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, une espèce de vieille mégère à l'air pincé est rentrée dans la salle accompagnée d'une centaine de gamins et du chapeau moisi qui m'avait foutue dans cette maison pourrie. Après, le truc moche s'est mit à faire de la poésie et à nous supplier de nous «Entraider contre le côté sombre, pour que dans notre lumière n'y ait pas d'ombre. Faites face à l'adversité, et votre bravoure sera récompensée» et là, la vieille a appelé un par un les gamins pour les faire passer sous le jugement pas très clair de cette chose. Les gens ont applaudis, comme si c'était un super exploit, alors que bon, on est un peu forcé d'aller dans une maison. Même moi j'y suis allée.

Là, je fais un peu la rabat-joie, mais j'étais quand même sacrément heureuse de ne pas avoir à passer en même temps que la bande de doxys qui leur servaient de premières années. Déjà, vu ma taille, je ne serais pas passée inaperçue, et en plus, j'aurais eu deux fois plus la honte d'être envoyée chez les Serd-intellos.

Là, au moins, je pouvais espérer passer inaperçue. Bon, c'était un peu raté de la faute des glousseuses, mais quand même, avec un peu de chance, ils ne me parleraient pas et se diraient que j'étais quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Vu le nombre d'élèves, c'était tout à fait plausible.

Je me suis réveillée quand j'ai entendu Dumbledore dire «Bon appétit !». Bon, après y a eu la nourriture qui est arrivée, et j'ai du faire preuve de beaucoup d'intuition pour éviter les plats trop anglais pour moi.

La brune d'en face ne regardait personne, et touchait à peine à ses... Euh, je sais pas ce que c'est, mais elle n'y touchait pas. Et c'est peut-être pas plus mal que ça. Le gamin d'à côté commençait à préparer son programme de révision pour ses examens de fin d'année. Et à ma gauche, il n'y avait plus personne.

Comme il n' y avait plus tellement le choix, et que je m'ennuyais ferme, j'ai décidé d'engager la conversation avec la déprimée. Ouais, je sais ce que vous vous dites, je fais dans la charité.

-Euh, salut. Tu vas bien ?

Je vous interdit de critiquer mon approche, j'étais pas préparée. Et en plus, si ça se trouve c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe et je vais pas pouvoir en faire une copine. Alors, je préfère rester neutre. Et puis, on sait jamais, si ça se trouve c'est une sang-pur et tout va bien.

Elle s'est relevée brusquement, m'a regardée, déboussolée et abasourdie que je lui adresse la parole.

-Quoi ? Me répondit-elle, sa voix était sèche et basse, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler.

-Je t'ai demandée si tu allais bien, tu n'es pas malade, j'espère ?

-Non, je vais bien, c'est juste l'idée de retourner dans ce château qui me perturbe. J'aimais bien être en vacance, bien que la plupart de mes camarades soient surexcité à l'idée même de devoir apprendre tant de chose. J'ai toujours pensé que j'aurais été mieux chez les Serpentards, ou du moins dans un endroit où je ne suis pas forcée de rester avec des gens qui ne pensent qu'à leur cours du matin au soir... Euh, je ne voulais pas t'offenser si c'est le cas.

Elle avait dû voir l'expression de surprise, ou plus de choc quand même, qui était accrochée sur mon visage, limite collée avec un sort de glu perpétuelle. Enfin, limite quoi, après j'ai réussi à l'enlever.

-Oh, non non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un de normal dans cette maison dès le premier jour.

-C'est ton premier jour ? Mais t'étais où avant ? Me demanda-t-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

-Beauxbâtons.

-Et euh, tu t'es fait virer ou pas ? Parce que, les étrangers c'est pas souvent qu'on en a. D'ailleurs, t'es la première que je vois ici. Oh, d'ailleurs, moi c'est Veronica Morane, sixième année, poursuiveuse de notre valeureuse équipe. Le Quidditch, c'est toute ma vie, et j'ai ça dans le sang. Ma petite sœur, qui elle a neuf ans est une pro aussi. Ma mère a même été la capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead y a plus de vingt ans. Enfin, à l'époque, elle s'appelait Morgan, t'en as entendu parler ?

Je lui fis non de la tête, tout en finissant mon assiette de haricots.

_Je peux donc déduire de tout cela que c'est quelqu'un de bien fréquentable. Bon, ça m'aurait pas mal embêtée de devoir dire adieu à quelqu'un de normal comme ça, vous voyez. Et puis, même si elle aime le Quidditch, moi j'ai rien contre, du moment qu'elle me bassine pas trop avec ça._

-Elise Duchesnes-Rosier, sixième année, je suis accro à la mode, et aux fêtes. Et étrangement, non je ne me suis pas faite virer. On m'a envoyée ici pour des raisons familiales. J'ai rien contre le Quidditch, mais je le pratique pas. C'est pas que j'aime pas, ou que j'ai le vertige, mais j'aime pas me salir. Et puis, la hauteur, j'en ai pas peur, mais ça me gène un peu. Tu dois te dire, mais vu comment elle est grande, ça doit pas être facile ! Rigolais-je, en désignant mon corps deux fois trop grand.

-T'es pas si grande que ça ! Ma cousine, Valmai, c'est son nom, fait un mètre quatre-vingt deux, elle on peut dire qu'elle est grande. Tu fais combien, un mètre soixante-dix ?

-Soixante-douze, soupirais-je en me servant des éclairs au chocolat.

-Tu vois ! Tu sais, je connais beaucoup de personnes qui font ta taille, y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Avec un peu de chance, d'ailleurs, tu seras peut-être dans mon dortoir. Je te préviens, les autres filles sont plutôt du genre coincées. Ça va me faire du bien d'avoir quelqu'un de normal par ici ! Rit-elle, un air plutôt soulagé sur le visage.

-Crois moi, j'ai bien failli me dire que t'étais juste une déprimé en te voyant. Alors, parle moi un peu des profs. Les quels dois-je éviter comme la peste, et avec les quels un peu de chantage sera utile.

-Le plus facile à impressionner, c'est Slughorn, qui enseigne les potions, m'indiqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt un vieux dégarnit et plutôt replet. Si tu as un peu de relations dans la société magique, il t'adorera. Après, il y a bien évidemment les profs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui sont souvent trop jeunes ou trop vieux pour avoir une quelconque autorité... Cette année apparemment c'est la petite vieille là bas, elle désigna une toute petite femme à l'air paisible et heureux, une proie facile donc. Dans le même genre, y a Chourave, la prof de Botanique, pas méchante mais un peu exigeante. Et Flitwick, qui est notre directeur, et prof de Sortilège, il est sympa et nous embête pas trop. Les pires, c'est Binns, un fantôme qui fait office de prof d'Histoire de la Magie, si tu t'endors dans son cours, c'est normal, enfin si tu te décides à continuer ce cours là. Après y a McGonnagall, stricte comme tout, et vraiment exigeante, mais franchement, si tu es douée en Métamorphose, tu n'auras pas de problème. Bon, après y a Sinistra, la prof d'Astronomie, mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter les cours cette année, c'était nul et ennuyant. Oh, au fait, comment tu fais pour savoir quel cours tu prends, j'ai entendu dire que vous n'aviez pas du tout le même système que nous, en France.

-Bah, j'aurais dû passer mes exams cette année, mais bon, vous les avez passés l'année dernière... Alors Dumbledore m'a filé un test de niveau quand je l'ai vu pour mon inscription. J'ai le niveau partout, étonnamment d'ailleurs. Je sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à passer sans avoir bossé avant. Dis moi, vous avez des options, ici ?

-Des options ? On a bien étude des Moldus, étude des Runes ou Arithmancie. Dans le temps, on avait Divination aussi, mais on a pas eu de prof depuis une dizaine d'années... De toutes façons, c'est une matière trop bizarre.

-Vous n'avez pas Cuisine Magique ? Ni même de cours de Ballet Magique ?

-On a pas de tout ça. Et puis, c'est quoi Ballet Magique ?

-Bah c'est de la danse avec de la magie. C'est super joli, tout organisé et tout, on a des super entrainements. Je faisais partie de l'équipe, à Beauxbâtons.

-Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ?

Et alors que j'allais lui répondre, Dumbledore s'est mis à faire son discours. Bon, apparemment, on avait pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt, je vois pas pourquoi, et il s'est mis à nous faire une leçon sur le bien et le mal. Moi, ce que je crois, c'est que c'est une notion trop vague et mal définie. Ce que fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis d'accord, la plupart du temps, c'est flippant. Mais y a cinq siècles, les Moldus nous ont bien traqués comme des sangliers dans une partie de chasse. C'est que de la justice, y a pas de raison qu'on fasse pas pareil.

Enfin, après on est montées jusqu'au dortoir. A pas mal d'étage, d'ailleurs. C'est trop mal fait comme truc, faut monter six étages, et c'est pas super facile, déjà parce que les escaliers bougent, et que c'est super long. Bref, quand on est arrivés, avec la troupe de centaines d'étudiants crevés, (à cause de tous les étages.) il a fallu en plus résoudre une super énigme qui nous a tous creusé la tête pendant cinq minutes. C'est limite de la torture à ce niveau là. Parce que, non contents de nous épuiser physiquement avec tous ces étages, ils nous filent des énigmes toutes pourries à résoudre. C'est pas un camp de vacance quoi. On est pas là pour jouer aux charades.

Bon, après y a Flitwick qui est venu pour la répartition des dortoirs. Comme il a commencé avec les premières années, on a dû attendre une plombe avant qu'il ne nous appelle. Quand je dis nous, il faut comprendre Veronica et moi, bien sûr. Enfin bref, il a expliqué à tout le monde où ils se trouvaient, et quand un première année à demandé où étaient ses affaires, je me suis un peu intéressée, parce que quand même, ma malle était trop précieuse à mes yeux pour être perdue. Bon, après il a expliqué qu'elles étaient déjà au pied de notre lit.

-Pour les sixièmes années, dans le dortoir n°1 pour les filles : Jessica Broderick, Kayley Brown, Marlene McKinnon, Hestia Smith. Il se trouve au cinquième étage, la porte de gauche, couina-t-il. Bon, pour les garçons dans le dortoir n°1, euh... Ah oui, voilà : Damoclès Belby, Ashton Madley, Eunice Murray Junior, Jason Heir. Sixième étage, porte de gauche. Bon il me reste... Ah voilà, le dortoir n°2 des filles de sixième année. Alors, hum hum : Deborah Davies, Élise Duchesnes-Rosier, oh tu es la nouvelle, n'est-ce-pas ? Bienvenue à toi ! Alors où est-ce que j'en étais... Veronica Morane, Melissa Stewart et Jane White. Voilà, c'est au cinquième étage, porte de droite.

Je me suis levée du fauteuil bleu clair sur lequel je m'étais assise, un peu assoupie à vrai dire.

En montant les escaliers j'entendais encore la voix suraigüe et perchée de Flitwick indiquant à Jerry Boot, Paul Goldstein, et Brandon Quirke leur dortoir.

Celle qui devait s'appeler Jane White, une petite blonde à l'air paumé et pas concentrée ouvrit la porte et je constatais avec effroi et regret que c'était aussi pourri que le reste du truc.

-Bienvenue chez toi ! Me lança ironiquement Veronica, qui avait bien vu la tête que je tirais.

Non mais sérieusement, c'était un dortoir, ça ?

* * *

Et c'est tout pour le moment. Je euuuh, déteste littéralement ce chapitre. Et je me déteste encore plus de le poster. Si vous pouviez faire comme si vous ne l'aviez pas lu, ça m'arrangerait. (Il a été écrit euuuh, y a très longtemps, trop peut-être, et même en le réécrivant, je crois que j'y perdrais des neurones, vu le niveau, d'ailleurs, je songe à en poster un autre pour me faire pardonner) Une review = un câlin, parce que j'suis si sympa que ça, ouais ouaiiis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Et le premier jour arriva.**

Bon, franchement, c'était pas si mal que ça, enfin c'est surtout parce qu'il y avait un lit et que j'allais enfin pouvoir dormir. Parce que, pour ne rien vous cacher, moi la veille, j'avais pas très bien dormi, déjà parce qu'il faisait lourd, et en plus les veilles de rentrée, je ne suis jamais bien calme. Et là, en plus dans une école où je ne connaissais personne... Bref, j'avais besoin de sommeil.

Sinon, y a pas mal de choses qui ne changeaient pas tellement mes habitudes. Par exemple, le fait de se faire réveiller par des cris de filles et de tambourinage sur les portes. Ah, la vie en communauté, c'est bon pour le moral, y a pas à dire.

-Deborah ! SORS DE CETTE SALOPERIE DE SALLE DE BAIN TOUT DE SUITE ! Ça suffit maintenant. (Elle a frappé de toutes ses forces sur la porte, qui n'a pas cédée). Ça doit bien faire une demie heure que t'es dedans ! J'ai besoin de me préparer... JE TE PREVIENS, SI T'ES PAS SORTIE DANS CINQ MINUTES, J'OUVRE AVEC LA MAGIE !

-OUI BON BAH ÇA VA !.. J'arrive !

-T'AS INTERET DE TE DEPECHER ! J'AI PAS ENVIE D'ARRIVER EN RETARD POUR MON PREMIER COURS !

-Vous pouvez pas vous la fermer, bordel de merde ? Il est sept heures du mat' quoi ! Ça suffit maintenant, grognais-je en sortant de mon lit.

Elles m'ont regardées, intriguées et perplexes, dans un silence de mort. Et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je leur avais sorti ça en français. Du matin comme ça, je suis désolée, mais il ne faut pas m'en demander de trop.

-Oui, bon désolée, je suis pas réveillée. Mais arrêtez de me hurler dans les oreilles dès le matin, s'il-vous-plait.

Voilà, en anglais, ça passait mieux. Encore une preuve que les anglais sont chiants comme tout. Y a pas à dire, c'est toujours à nous de nous adapter. Enfin, en l'occurrence, à moi.

-Oh, c'est vrai tu es la nouvelle, n'est-ce-pas ? Je suis Melissa Stewart, enchantée.

-Elise Duchesnes-Rosier, pas si enchantée que ça. Si tu pouvais éviter de me réveiller comme ça tous les matins. Sinon, on risque de pas pouvoir s'entendre.

Bon, j'ai pas franchement été sympa avec elle, mais je la soupçonnais d'être une Sang-de-Bourbe. J'allais pas l'insulter, parce que bon, j'ai été bien élevée quand même, mais il était hors de question que je me laisse traiter comme ça par la race inférieure. Y a des limites quand même.

J'ai attendu que la dite Deborah sorte de la salle de bain pour m'y faufiler avant que l'autre ne puisse y rentrer. Elle n'avait pas qu'à me réveiller. Elle a crié, tapé et s'est énervée, et puis je crois que ça a réveillé Veronica, qui s'est mise à l'insulter et à la menacer si elle ne « fermait pas son clapet de pimbêche névrosée à deux balles. »Et puis, comme il était encore tôt quand je suis sortie, j'en ai profité pour écrire une lettre à Arès avant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.

_**«Mon petit Arès,**_

_**J'y suis enfin, et la déprime ne va pas tarder à s'emparer de moi. La plupart des gens sont quand même un peu bizarres. Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir. Il y a bien cette fille, Veronica, qui semble être à peu près normale et fréquentable, mais je crains ne pas pouvoir lui faire voir la VRAIE vie, comme nous avions l'habitude de l'appeler.**_

_**Je ne sais pas tellement ce que je fais ici, la plupart du temps, je ne rêve que d'une seule chose : Retourner chez moi, à Beauxbâtons. Tout est sombre, fade et sans intérêt. Tu te souviens des fois où je te disais que sans lumière, je ne vivais pas ? Et bien, je crois que je n'avais pas menti. Cela t'apprendra à te moquer de moi et à me dire que je ne suis pas une plante ! Si je dépéris, ce sera entièrement de ta faute ! Je plaisante, ne t'insurges pas tout de suite. **_

_**Si je te suppliais de venir me voir pendant les vacances de Noël, le ferais-tu ? J'ai grand besoin d'entendre quelqu'un parler français, et le fait que ce soit toi, serait comme la mousse sur la bièraubeurre. Je sais que l'on a passé notre temps à nous disputer avant mon départ, mais je crois que tu étais le seul vrai ami que j'ai vraiment eu. C'est tellement cliché que tu pourrais vouloir me faire bruler sur une place publique (et je n'oserais même pas m'y opposer), mais c'est malheureusement vrai. **_

_**Je vais essayer de faire comme au bon vieux temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et en profiter pour altérer la pureté prétendue de cette bande de coincés. Ça risque de m'occuper un bon moment, certes, mais je crois que ça en vaudra la peine, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de pouvoir prétendre être de retour parmi vous.**_

_**Il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai un petit déjeuner à prendre. Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante, mais la réalité sordide de cette espèce de chose, qu'ils appellent une école, m'attend.**_

_**E.D-R, ou Lisette, puisque tu sembles y tenir particulièrement.**_

_**PS: Fait bien attention à Escarpin, les voyages entre la France et l'Angleterre la fatiguent particulièrement.»**_

Oui, j'ai appelé mon hiboux Escarpin, je sais. J'avais onze ans et j'étais persuadée que c'était trop classe, n'en rajoutez pas.

-Elise ! Dépêche-toi on va être en retard si ça continue ! En plus Flitwick doit nous donner nos emplois du temps. Murmura-t-elle presque, d'une voix rêveuse.

-Je suis juste derrière toi, Veronica, si tu n'étais pas aussi préoccupée à regarder le joli mec assis juste là, tu l'aurais remarqué.

Elle se mit à glousser, et ça empira quand le mec en question la regarda de loin pour lui faire un signe de la main.

-Alors, qui c'est celui là ? Lui demandais-je alors que nous descendîmes les centaines d'escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ou la Salle Grande, un truc comme ça.

-Eunice Murray, troisième du nom. Qu'est-ce-qu'il est doué au Quidditch ! Soupira-t-elle de bonheur, un air niai sur le visage. J'ai jamais vu un attrapeur aussi talentueux.

Elle avait ce petit sourire que nous avons toutes déjà eues, le petit sourire qui nous trahit à la moindre occasion, et elle frottait inconsciemment un petit écusson sur sa robe.

L'escalier sur lequel nous nous trouvions tangua dangereusement, et je ne pus empêcher un petit cri de sortir de ma bouche. _La honte. Nan mais tu sais pas comment te retenir de te conduire comme une gamine ou quoi ?_

Veronica me regarda, perplexe. C'est sur que de son petit nuage, elle ne devait pas avoir sentit l'ampleur du choc.

-Tu serais pas un peu lunatique ? Hier tu étais triste comme tout de revenir ici, et là, paf ! T'es super contente et niaise.

-Hein ? … Je suis pas lunatique du tout ! On se connait même pas, et tu oses me juger ? Tu es ridicule.

Elle m'a regardée avec dédain et s'est mise à accélérer, pour essayer de s'éloigner de moi.

-J'ai pas dit ça comme ça... Attention !

Dans sa hâte, elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait que l'escalier tournait un peu dans le vide, et elle s'apprêtait à tomber quand je l'ai rattrapée de justesse. Elle avait l'air un peu choquée de ce qui venait de lui arriver, et son expression de surprise la faisait ressembler à un de ces masques grecs antiques en bois.

-Fais gaffe, t'aurais pu tomber, c'est vachement pas sécurisé leur truc. Nan mais j'imagine même pas le nombre d'élèves qui ont failli mourir comme ça. C'est dingue ! Ils pensent à rien ou quoi ?

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle, un peu secouée.

-Y a pas de quoi, viens on descend avant de se faire avoir encore une fois par ces trucs.

La Grande Salle (c'était son nom), avait changée et son ciel enchanté représentait à présent le bleu azur et familier que j'avais aperçu tout l'été. J'ai aperçu Regulus au loin, qui était en pleine discussion avec un mec bizarre avec des cheveux gras, que je ne reconnaissais pas.

La bonne nouvelle du jour, c'est qu'ils (ces satanés elfes de maison) servaient des céréales et d'autres choses avec lesquelles j'étais plutôt familière. Je ne dirais pas qu'il n'y avait pas des trucs bizarres comme le porridge ou d'autres plats à l'aspect très peu ragoutant, mais avec un peu de concentration, j'arrivais à ne pas les regarder.

Alors que je finissais à peine mon bol de cornflakes noyés dans le lait, Flitwick s'est approché de nous, et nous a donné, un par un notre emploi du temps.

-Alors, Duchesnes, on m'a confié votre dossier scolaire et votre test de niveau. C'est plutôt impressionnant en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose. Vous avez un bon niveau en Botanique, en Potions et c'est acceptable en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Oh et c'est plutôt pas mal en Histoire de la Magie.

-Euh, excusez-moi, il est possible de ne pas prendre Histoire de la Magie ?

-Bien sûr, alors, voilà votre emploi du temps.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'ai pu avoir d'aussi bons résultats si je passais la moitié de mes nuits à faire la fête au lieu de dormir. N'est-ce-pas ? Ça, mes chers, c'est l'un des secrets le plus mieux gardé de mon existence. Mais je vais vous le dire quand même, je vous fais confiance pour pas me trahir.

Il s'agit en fait d'un savant mélange de Potion d'éveil (pour les lendemains de nuits difficiles), de cours particuliers toute mon enfance, et d'apprentissage de tous mes livres de classe durant les grandes vacances.

La honte, hein ? Mais si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est parce que, depuis que j'ai dix ans, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de devenir guérisseuse. J'ai demandé à mon père, une fois, si c'était possible. Il m'a répondu avec une froideur terrifiante que «Le jour où une femme de notre famille travaillera, c'est que ça en sera la fin. N'envisage même pas cela. Ton rôle est de donner un héritier à cette famille, pas d'en être la honte ! Maintenant, vas travailler ton violon.».

Ça m'avait paru impressionnant parce que j'avais dix ans à peine, s'il m'avait dit ça aujourd'hui, je ne l'aurais même pas pris au sérieux. Il est comme ça, mon père, il hurle, tape du poing sur la table, mais ne tient jamais ses menaces. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais été envoyée en Roumanie avec les dragons au moins quatorze fois, je serais probablement rayée de son testament quarante fois au bas mot, et je me serais faite envoyée en Angleterre une vingtaine de fois. Bon, ça c'est vrai qu'il a finit par le faire, mais quand même.

Mais revenons à mon emploi du temps, j'ai donc cinq matières, et ça commençait dès cet instant avec Métamorphose. J'ai attendu que Flitwick ait fini avec Veronica pour lui demander le chemin jusqu'à la salle, mais il s'est avéré que elle aussi continuait ce cours.

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose s'avérait plutôt long et j'ai préféré engager la conversation, je n'aime pas marcher en silence.

-T'as pris combien de classes ?

-Quatre. Métamorphose, DCFM, Arithmancie et Potion, mais vu que je suis la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ça va faire beaucoup. J'avais déjà beaucoup de mal l'année dernière, et le niveau n'était pas aussi élevé. Enfin, le pire c'était quand même les examens, la moitié des élèves me rendaient folle, ils n'arrêtaient pas de penser à ça. Et surtout d'en parler. Et moi, je voulais pas y penser, parce que j'arrive pas à me concentrer quand je suis stressée... Ah, on y est.

Il a fallu attendre au moins dix minutes, avant que McGonagall (la prof en question) arrive. Elle avait été apparemment retenue par ses propres élèves pour les emplois du temps. Le cours en lui même avait été plutôt intéressant, même si m'adapter à son accent écossais n'avait pas été facile, et que la bande de Poufsouffles m'avaient tapés sur le système après trois minutes de cours.

Comme j'avais un trou l'heure d'après, (et que Veronica, ma pote attitrée, avait Arithmancie) j'avais décidé de retourner dans ma salle commune, pour aller m'ennuyer, toute seule, certes, mais ça me donnait quelque chose à faire.

Le truc c'est que je me suis paumée dans le château, au bout de même pas dix minutes, j'étais sans repère dans un environnement hostile et non familier. J'avais bien croisé un fantôme, mais il ne m'avait pas paru très accueillant.

J'étais tellement désorientée que j'ai fini par entendre des voix au détour d'un couloir.

-Patmol, c'est pas la folle de l'autre jour ?

J'ai continué d'avancer, comme si de rien n'était, parce que c'était quand même un peu flippant d'entendre des voix alors qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

-C'est qui ?

Il y eu un sonore « Chut ! ». Et je me suis retournée, pour être bien sûre qu'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un. Mais il n'y avait pas un rat à l'horizon. Même pas un petit fantôme, ou un elfe de maison.

-Pas si fort Queudver, elle va nous entendre.

-Si, je crois que c'est elle.

-Alors, ça te dit une formule Maraudeur n°3, pour ce coup là ?

-Quel coup ? Je m'en fiche d'elle ! Viens, on devait aller s'occuper de Wilkes, tu te rappelles pas ?

-On va pas laisser passer une occasion pareille !

-Ouais, il a raison, Sirius.

Cette fois-ci, j'ai sorti ma baguette, me suis retournée et ai crié «Y a quelqu'un ?»

-Je t'avais dit de te taire Queudver !

-J'ai rien fait !

-Taisez vous tous les deux. Elle s'approche.

«Montrez-vous, bande de lâches !»

-Levicorpus !

Nan mais c'était quoi ce délire là ? J'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ?

* * *

_Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je préfère largement ce chapitre à celui d'avant, ce qui explique le double postage de chapitre. Et aussi parce que je me suis sentie hyper généreuse d'un coup... Une review = toujours un câlin, parce que les câlins, ça fait du bien._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Potions Yesterday**

Mon premier réflexe ? Crier. Aussi haut perché que possible, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-T'es malade, James !

-T'inquiètes, Sirius, j'vais m'occuper d'elle.

Le deuxième ? Me battre.

-Mais c'est une fille !

-Et alors ? Ça sera réglé en deux minutes.

J'ai sorti, d'un geste presque instinctif, ma baguette de ma poche, alors qu'elle en glissait. Mon attaquant était sorti de sa cape d'invisibilité, et il y avait deux autres personnes derrière lui que je ne reconnaissais pas sous cet angle.

-Liberacorpus ! Hurlais-je, plus décidée que jamais à prouver que j'existais, que j'avais du pouvoir et que je n'étais pas une incompétente de service. Comment osait-il croire que je n'étais qu'une proie facile dont il pouvait se débarrasser en moins de deux petites minutes ?

Je suis tombée, me suis relevée immédiatement.

-Impedimenta !

_En plein dans sa face ! Oh ouais ! Wouhouuuuuu ! En deux minutes, hein ? C'est ce qu'on va voir._

J'ai profité de la pause que m'offrait ce sortilège pour observer qui était là. Réponse : Sirius Black, le copain de Lola la blonde (celui qui m'attaquait), que j'avais déjà vu sur le chemin de Traverse et un petit plutôt gros et laid qui paraissait apeuré par ce qu'il se passait, et qui a vite filé, l'air de rien.

-Salut, Black, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Lui lançais-je, sarcastiquement.

-Ça va plutôt bien, et toi Rosier ? Rétorqua-t-il en s'adossant contre une armure.

-C'est Duchesnes-Rosier ! Et ça ir...

-Petrificus Totalus !

-Protego ! Tarantallegra ! Ripostais-je avec une férocité que je ne me connaissais pas.

Il esquiva, le sort le manquant de très près, il eut un petit sourire arrogant qui me mit hors de moi.

-Et puis qu'est-ce-que tu me veux d'abord, le pote de Black ? T'as pas une blonde dont tu dois t'occuper ?

-T'es blonde aussi, j'te signale.

-Ouais, mais moi au moins, j'ai pas l'air de m'être fait gerber sur le crane.

-Expelliarmus ! (Je me suis baissée juste à temps, mais son sort a frôlé mon épaule.) D'où t'insultes ma copine, la nazi en herbe ?

-Je l'insulte pas, j'énonce une vérité. Y a de la nuance... Incarcerem !

-Tu devrais apprendre à viser, ça te ferait pas de mal ! Rictusempra !

-Je dois pas être la seule. J'ai pas l'air pliée de rire, hein ?... Hé !

-Quoi ?

-Stupéfix !

Problème réglé. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

J'ai bien touché quelqu'un, mais ce n'était juste pas la bonne personne. J'ai eu Black à la place de son copain, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom.

-Merde ! Désolée. Enervatum !

-Rosier, j'vais te faire la peau, dit-il après s'être relevé péniblement.

-C'est Duchesnes-Rosier, de une, et de deux, je me suis déjà excusée. Et c'est de la faute de ton copain, là, il n'avait qu'à pas se baisser. Tu n'aurais rien eu du tout, et t'aurais pas non plus décoiffé ton joli petit brushing, lui répliquais-je d'un ton mielleux et haut perché, tout en battant exagérément des cils.

Qu'est-ce-qu'on ne ferait pas pour les gens qu'on hait ? Tout, absolument tout, encore plus même que pour ceux qu'on aime.

-Expelliarmus !

-Dentesaugmento !

_D'accord, y en a vraiment marre de chez marre, là. On arrête les gamineries, les sorts qui ne font pas mal et les trucs un peu marrant. A deux contre une, ils l'ont bien cherché. On va leur faire perdre deux trois os s'il le faut, j'en ai ras le bol de ces imbéciles arrogants._

-Protego ! Opugno ! Leur lançais-je en dirigeant une épée, tirée d'une armure, pile entre les deux.

-T'es malade ! Couina Black, qui s'était sans doute vu mourir sous le coup, alors que l'épée s'était enfoncée dans la pierre.

Sur le coup, la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'est : «Ça fera un porte manteau original.»

Maintenant, je me dis surtout qu'on pourrait refaire un remake d'Arthur, avec l'Excalibur de Poudlard, le rocher incorporé et une super légende sur comment elle s'est retrouvée là.

-Je vous préviens, j'en ai marre de vos deux têtes de débiles profonds, alors maintenant, si vous voulez vous battre, ça sera du sérieux.

-Nos têtes de débiles profonds ? James, tu sais à quoi je pense ?

-Je crois, ouais, Patmol, approuva-t-il, un sourire fier perché aux coins de ses lèvres arrogantes.

Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu de lèvres arrogantes ? C'est une personnification comme une autre, après tout.

-Vous croyez ce que vous voulez, mais décidez vous vite avant que je ne le fasse pour vous.

-On est des Gryffondors, notre truc, à nous c'est le courage. Et même si on en avait pas, ça m'étonnerait qu'on ait peur d'une fille qui parle avec un faux accent débile.

-Quel faux accent, l'imbécile ? Je suis française ! Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon accent ?

-Pas encore, mais j'imagine que c'est aussi inintéressant que toi.

-Diffindo !

Sur sa joue d'arrogant petit morveux trônait maintenant une jolie coupure sanguinolente. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très amical ?

On a bien dû continuer à se battre pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puisque la sonnerie à retentit, signalant la fin des cours de la matinée, et nous nous sommes immédiatement séparés. Enfin, on aurait bien voulu, mais quand McGonagall nous a vus, les baguettes encore levées et le regard meurtrier, elle a décidé de nous enlever 20 points chacun et deux heures de retenue.

Et encore, on a eu de la chance parce que l'épée était dissimulée par une tapisserie qui était tombée après un Expelliarmus combiné à un sort que je n'avais pas reconnu. Ça avait pas mal fait tremblé le couloir et je crois que les fantômes ont commencé à avoir peur et ça doit être à ce moment là qu'ils ont prévenu la prof.

J'ai fini par arriver jusqu'à la Grande Salle, en même temps que Regulus et quelques uns de ses amis de Serpentard, que j'enviais énormément.

-Hé, Rébus, attends !

-Hé, comment ça va ?

-Mal, très mal Regulus.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Tu es blessée ?

-Non, rien de tout ça, enfin j'ai bien un bleu à la cheville, mais c'est rien. Au fait, ça te dérangerais beaucoup si je tuais ton frère et ses copains, dis-moi ?

Il eut un petit rire, avant de me demander ce qu'il m'avait fait, avec un large sourire.

-Je suis sérieuse, tu sais.

-Comment ça, tu es sérieuse ? Tu vas pas tuer mon frère !

-Pourquoi ?

-POURQUOI ? Mais t'es malade !

-Bon, d'accord, je ne le tue pas lui, mais je peux au moins tuer son copain... Son nom je crois que c'est James, ça te dérange pas ça ?

-Mais tu vas pas tuer quelqu'un !

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fait bien, lui, et tu le vénères, pourtant.

-Mais tu es une... une... euh...

-Une quoi, vas-y, je t'en prie, continue.

-'Fin, t'es une fille quoi.

-Et les filles n'ont pas le droit de tuer ?

-Techniquement personne n'a le droit, tu sais.

-Joue pas au malin, Regulus Arturus Black.

J'ai posé mes mains sur mes hanches, le fixant d'un regard noir. Ça marchait à tout les coups, avec lui.

-Désolé d'avoir été si macho. Mais tu vas pas tuer quelqu'un, quand même ! Je suis sûre que c'est interdit dans le règlement de l'école. Et tu vas quand même pas te faire virer d'ici dès le premier jour, si ?

-On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? J'ai faim et je voudrais surtout pas louper le repas, ce serait quand même très très dommage, ça me donnerait une chance de tester ma résistance oculaire et gustative. Et si j'ai même un peu de chance, j'arriverais peut-être à apercevoir le plat d'anguilles en gelée, ça c'est du véritable test.

-Arrête de te moquer de notre cuisine, y a des trucs pas mauvais, tu sais.

-Ouais, bon, à plus tard.

J'ai finalement mangé des lasagnes, devant une Veronica totalement absorbée par le mec au nom bizarre de ce matin.

-Tu vas finir ta part de tarte à la citrouille ?

-Quoi ?.. euh, non non, vas-y.

-Merci.

J'ai mangé avec enthousiasme mon dessert favori, tout en me demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi absorbée par un mec qu'elle en oubliait de manger. Je ne les comprendrais jamais, manger fait pourtant bien partie des besoins élémentaires de tout être vivant.

-Dis, tu connais Sirius Black ?

Elle a enfin détournée la tête, soudainement très intéressée par ce que j'avais à dire.

-Ouais, tout le monde le connait. J'ai même failli sortir avec lui une fois. Il est gentil, marrant et s'arrange toujours pour ennuyer les Serpentards.

-Je connais des gens très bien qui sont à Serpentard, tu sais.

-La plupart d'entre eux sont quand même des prétentieux insupportables qui se croient tout permis. Tu vois le moche au teint pâle et aux cheveux gras, là-bas ?

-Celui qui est à côté de Regulus ? Ouais, j'le vois.

-Figure-toi qu'il se croit toujours meilleur que tout le monde, surtout en Potions, c'est hallucinant. Tu vois qui c'est Damoclès Belby ? (Il est en Métamorphose avec nous). Et bien, Slughorn a dit de lui que c'était l'un de ces meilleurs élèves et Rogue (c'est son nom), l'a super mal pris et il s'est mis à saboter ses potions, un truc de malade, pour qu'il devienne son nouveau favori. Mais Damoclès s'en est aperçu et depuis, c'est la guerre entre eux et nous. Les cours de potions, c'est limite un champ de bataille... Au fait, pourquoi tu me demandais si je connaissais Sirius ?

-Parce que lui et un de ses pote s'en sont pris à moi tout à l'heure. Il s'appelle James, mais je connais pas encore son nom de famille. Oh, et c'est le copain d'une Lola qui est dans notre maison.

-James Potter ? Mais il est super sympa ! J'veux dire, il est un peu bizarre et il a une obsession pour Lily Evans et les coins bizarres du château ou un truc comme ça, mais il est pas mal marrant.

-Marrant ? Tu crois que c'est marrant d'arriver derrière moi sous une cape d'invisibilité pour me lancer un Levicorpus ? Et en plus de sa faute je vais devoir me taper deux heures de colle avec McGonagall.

On a continué à débattre sur ces hypocrites sadiques et idiots de Potter et Black avant de nous diriger vers les catacombes... Nan, ils appellent ça les donjons.

-T'es sûre que c'est sanitairement correct ? C'est humide, ça sent le moisi, je suis sûr qu'on peut leur faire un procès pour nous exposer à de telles bactéries. T'imagines, si j'attrapais la Dragoncelle ? Ou pire, une éclabouille ? Ou une scrofulite ? Y a tellement de maladies que je pourrais attraper rien qu'en respirant cet air périmé.

-Pour la vingtième fois, Elise... Je te dis que ça va, je suis venue là des centaines de fois pour aller en Potions, les Serpentards ont bien leur salle commune quelque part dans les alentours... Et est-ce-qu'ils ont l'air malade ?

-La salle commune des Serpentards est ici ? J'ai bien fait de pas y aller !

Il faisait encore plus sombre et l'atmosphère était encore plus flippante qu'ailleurs. Comprenez-moi, j'étais bien contente d'avoir atterri à Serdaigle, j'aurais fait une dépression en vivant sous terre ! Beauxbâtons me manquait terriblement, tout y était clair lumineux et joyeux. Les murs étaient blancs et des chandeliers de cristal pendaient des plafonds aux moulures dorées. C'était le paradis.

Et là, j'étais en enfer.

-Comment ça, t'as bien fait de pas y aller ? Me dis pas que tu fais partie de ces débiles intolérants et racistes qui croient que le monde leur appartient et qu'ils peuvent en faire ce qu'ils veulent ?

-Quoi ? Non, non. Je suis pas comme ça... Je disais juste que je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre dans une ambiance pareille.

Je crois qu'elle m'a crue, j'ai vraiment eu chaud à ce moment là. Parce que, en fait le but de l'opération c'était de passer pour quelqu'un d'assez normal et sympathique pour que je puisse avoir des amis, avant de les initier en douceur à la vérité pure et dure : Les Moldus sont nos ennemis, et bientôt ils seront finis. (Cette rime a été sponsorisée par moi-même et créée par moi-même, le slogan est beaucoup plus accrocheur comme ça.)

-Ha, tant mieux, ça te dirait de nous rejoindre avec quelques copines ce soir pour un meeting ?

-Un meeting ? Et puis, je peux pas, j'ai des heures de colle à me coltiner. Je hais ces saletés de Gryffondors.

_-_Mince ! Tu participeras au prochain, vendredi soir ? Ce sera un meeting au sommet, les meilleures filles de l'école, les plus sympathiques, les plus jolies et celles qui veulent faire quelque chose de bien pour le monde.

-Et vous parlez de quoi, pendant ces meetings ?

-De tout et de rien. De plans de carrière, de garçons, de la guerre, des stratégies martiales, des cours aussi, on s'aide dans certaines matières, de sorts de beauté, de vêtements... De tout quoi.

-Tu peux compter sur moi pour vendredi. C'est là, non ? Lui demandais-je en pointant du doigt une porte où deux ou trois élèves attendaient déjà.

-Ouais. Oh, attends, je vais te présenter à l'une d'elle... Lily !

-Hé, Veronica. Comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir aujourd'hui. Il a fallu que j'organise mon emploi du temps de révision, c'est un peu la pagaille, avec toutes ses matières et le stress qui va avec le tout. Enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle, non ? Elle eut un rire léger et chaleureux, ses yeux verts pétillants de bonheur.

-Oui, enfin, j'ai réduit les effectifs, cette année, il faut bien que je me concentre sur le quidditch, en tant que capitaine c'est la moindre des choses.

Elle pointa du doigt le petit écusson qu'elle avait déjà admiré le matin même.

-Oh, toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci. Je tenais à te présenter Elise Duchesnes-Rosier, elle a de très grandes capacités. Je comptais la faire participer à nos meetings...

-Oh, par Merlin, cache-moi, y a Potter qui vient d'arriver.

-Toi aussi, il veut te jeter des sorts par derrière ? L'interrogeais-je, plus que ravie d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui haïssait cet arrogant et vil personnage.

-Me jeter des sorts ? Non, il n'arrête pas de me demander de sortir avec lui. Mais c'est juste un arrogant égocentrique qui pense que son bonheur personnel surpasse de loin celui des autres. Il m'insupporte. J'ai envie de l'étrangler dès que je le voie.

-Contente de ne pas être la seule. Ce mec est mon ennemi public numéro un avec Black.

-On parle de moi, Rosier ?

_Hé merde. _

Je me suis retournée, pour lui faire face, histoire de pas trop me foutre la honte devant la quinzaine d'élèves qui attendaient.

-Dans tes rêves, Black. Et c'est Duchesnes-Rosier, pour la centième fois.

-Ouais, et alors ?

-ET ALORS ? Tu vas voir, ce que ça va changer !

Slughorn, un vieux qui ressemblait un peu à un morse, avec sa grosse moustache et son imposant tour de ventre, est apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte Il me donnait l'impression d'un vieux papy satisfait par la vie. C'est moche, de finir comme ça. On parie combien qu'il fait pas de sarcasme ni d'humour noir ?

-Entrez, entrez mes très chers.

Il eut un grand sourire en direction de Lily, puis nous indiqua d'un petit geste d'entrer.

La salle de classe était plutôt sombre, et des dizaines de potions l'embaumaient fortement. J'avais la légère impression d'étouffer, qui passa rapidement. J'en reconnu certaines, dont du Félix Felicis dans un petit chaudron.

_Peut-être que je pourrais le voler, discrètement, à la fin du cours. Ça pourrait être utile. Ouais mais nan, ça se fait pas. T'as été élevée chez les sauvages. On a le droit de tuer, mais pas de voler, ça n'est pas respectable, voyons... Ouais, on oublie._

Une odeur, de fraise acidulée, d'agrume sucré et de vêtement fraichement lavés envahit mes narines, me faisant légèrement sourire. J'adore toutes ces odeurs. Mais je ne me suis pas laissée avoir, ça, à tout les coups, c'était de l'Armortentia.

-Vous êtes la nouvelle, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, monsieur, lui affirmais-je d'un sourire hypocrite, voulant me le mettre dans la poche.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. On a beaucoup entendu parler de vous, les nouveaux élèves sont plutôt rares. Votre nom, je vous prie ?

-Elise Duchesnes-Rosier, monsieur.

-Seriez vous de la famille du célèbre Pollux Duchesnes ? Le ministre de la magie français ?

-C'était mon grand père, monsieur.

-Ho ho ! Très triste perte, très triste perte. Un bon ami à moi, il y a quelques années. Il m'envoyait souvent ces petites choses que vous appelez des _croissants... _Allez donc vous asseoir, ma chère.

Je dus me retenir de ne pas rire, face à son manque total de contrôle de soi. Il avait beau clamer regretter mon grand-père, son sourire satisfait le contredisait totalement.

_-_Bien, monsieur... Oh !J'ai failli oublier, monsieur. Vous avez les salutations de mon oncle, Henry Marié, il enseigne à Beauxbâtons, il m'a dit qu'il vous appréciait beaucoup.

Mensonge éhonté, et très improvisé. Mais qui m'aiderait à être dans ses bonnes grâces, si cela pouvait faire de moi une de ses favoris, cela m'arrangeait.

Je sentis Black me fixer avec dégout.

_Quoi, me dit pas que t'es jaloux, maintenant ! Il ne fallait pas fuir de chez toi, et t'aurais pu garder un statut social acceptable. Ou alors, ta mère aurait dû mieux se débrouiller pour réparer les dégâts, comme la mienne._

-Exact, exact, un vieil ami. Très distingué. Vous lui passerez le bonjour.

Je me suis installée à une table, le sourire au lèvres, avec Veronica, Lily et Jane, la fille qui est dans le même dortoir que moi, qui n'a d'ailleurs pas dit grand chose pendant les deux heures de cours.

Il s'est avéré que l'on a eu le droit à un petit test sur nos capacités de reconnaissance de potions. J'ai levé la main plusieurs fois, même si le moche; dont j'ai oublié le nom, m'a devancé plusieurs fois.

Damoclès, le supposé très doué en potion ennemi juré du moche n'a pas daigné participer à l'interrogatoire. Se concentrant sur son livre en se frottant le front.

Après cela, Slughorn nous a demandé de faire un philtre de mort-vivante pour gagner une fiole de Félix Felicis. Il a ajouté un peu de suspense inadéquat pour se donner un aspect plus théâtral, rendant sa prestation presque grotesque.

Les deux heures passèrent vite, et Slughorn m'a sourit largement en voyant ma potion.

_Je sais, j'suis plutôt douée. Les potions, c'est comme la cuisine, faut pas se prendre la tête, et si c'est un peu mal dosé, y a des chances pour que ce soit une bonne chose. Souviens-toi de la fois où t'as ajouté un scarabée de plus dans ta potion, le résultat n'en a été que meilleur. La tête de Maxime, quand j'ai fait mieux que prévu !_

Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas gagné, et que d'après Slughorn, le choix a été dur entre Belby et Rogue le moche, et qu'il s'est finalement décidé à leur en donné une chacun. Ça doit être dû à la bonté de son âme.

Ou quelque chose comme ça.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Le big boum.**

Je me suis dirigée avec une lenteur absolue en direction de la salle de classe, m'attendant sans doute à faire des lignes, ou à nettoyer des tables, un plancher ou une chose aussi insipide que cela.

Quand j'y suis enfin arrivée, avec une réticence non dissimulée, j'ai frappé lentement sur la porte, espérant qu'elle ne m'entende pas.

-Entrez ! Cria-t-elle, d'une voix lointaine et forte.

_Trop de la veine._

J'ai tiré la porte, avant de me rendre compte qu'il fallait la pousser... La honte.

Que le premier (ou la première, vive la parité) à qui ça n'est jamais arrivé me lance la première pierre !

-Ah, mademoiselle Duchesnes-Rosier, vous êtes en avance.

-Vous voulez que je repasse, madame ?

-Non non, asseyez vous, je vous prie. Pour une fois qu'un élève est là avant l'heure pour une retenue, vous pensez bien que je ne vais pas m'en priver.

J'ai vaguement acquiescé, plus par politesse que par réelle appréciation du fait. Puis un lourd silence s'est abattu sur nous, implacable. L'air était étouffant, et j'avais une furieuse envie de sortir de la pièce. Ce qui, je m'en doutais bien, ne serait pas très bien vu.

-Alors, qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ici ? Me demanda-t-elle, sans doute pour nous empêcher de mourir étouffées dans notre propre silence.

-Je vous demande pardon, madame ?

-Et bien oui, qu'on donc bien pu vous dire messieurs Potter et Black pour vous énerver ainsi ? Au point même d'en être réduite à sortir votre baguette.

-C'est à dire que, c'est pas tellement ce qu'ils ont dit, madame. C'est plutôt ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais, ce n'est pas bien grave, je vous l'assure.

J'avais une sainte horreur des paroles guindées et maitrisées, et le fait d'avoir à les prononcer moi-même était une sentence encore plus cruelle que celle d'avoir à les entendre. _Sortez-moi de là !_

Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, lourdement, et le son vint m'irriter les tympans.

-Entrez, monsieur Potter, entrez. Et monsieur Black, ne restez pas derrière la porte sous prétexte que je ne vous ai pas invité !

Comment a-t-elle pu savoir que c'était eux, je n'en eus aucune idée, mais ils étaient bel et bien là, le même petit sourire aux lèvres et le regard malicieux.

J'eus une envie soudaine de les frapper, à la manière des Moldus, peu m'importait que ce ne soit pas digne d'une sorcière de mon rang, ils m'énervaient beaucoup trop pour que cela rentre même en considération.

-Bonjour madame, on vient pour notre quatre-vingt treizième retenue ! Sourit Potter, l'air satisfait par son record.

_-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt impressionnant... _

_-Tais-toi, toi. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ce ne sont que des gros gamins trop arrogants qui ne méritent pas ton attention._

_-N'empêche..._

_-N'empêche quoi ? Tu trouves que c'est classe d'avoir autant d'heures de colle que possible ? C'est pathétique._

_-HEY ! Je ne suis pas pathétique. Et si je l'étais, tu le serais aussi, alors fais attention à ce que tu dis._

_-Touchée._

_-Je sais. J'ai toujours raison._

-Bon, alors vous allez me suivre jusqu'à la salle des Trophées, monsieur Rusard m'a informé que les coupes avaient grand besoin d'être nettoyées.

Qu'est-ce-que je vous avez dit, déjà ? Du nettoyage. A croire qu'on devient des elfes de maison à chaque retenue.

Cette simple pensée me donne toujours des frissons d'horreur. J'aime pas les elfes de maison, au cas où ne l'auriez pas remarqué depuis le temps. Même si ça fait quoi, huit chapitres que je vous le dit... Y a toujours des risques d'oubli, vous voyez.

On a bien dû marcher pendant dix minutes dans ce château avant d'arriver jusqu'à la salle de j'sais plus quoi.

Et, devinez quoi ? Il faisait aussi sombre dans cette pièce-ci que dans les autres. Ils devaient certainement encore se croire au Moyen Âge ou un truc du genre. Je veux dire par là qu'ils s'éclairaient encore à la torche, que les fenêtres n'avaient soit pas de vitre soit un vitrail, que la pierre grise et humide, c'est déprimant et que les armures, ça craint.

Vous allez finir par croire que je me plains beaucoup. Rassurez-vous, c'est le cas. Je ne vais pas m'en cacher, j'aime le confort et le soleil. Deux choses qu'ils ne semblaient pas tellement apprécier par ici.

-Voilà, vous allez devoir nettoyer toutes ces coupes. Interdiction d'utiliser vos baguettes, d'ailleurs donnez les moi, ça vous évitera de vous battre encore une fois.

Je lui ai tendu la mienne en grognant.

_Une œuvre d'art comme ça ne devrait pas se prêter. C'est limite un affront de me la demander. Une beauté pareille ! Bois de rose, vingt deux centimètres, crin d'Abraxan directement pris sur l'un de ceux de Beauxbâtons et une finition extraordinaire ! Qui penserait à mettre un petit cristal sur le bout de la baguette ? Et toutes ces petites volutes ! Pourquoi veut-elle me la prendre ? J'aime ma baguette, tous les soirs je la range dans sa petite boite dorée et elle n'a pas une seule griffe._

-Prenez en soin s'il-vous-plait, madame.

J'ai vu Black se retenir d'éclater de rire, et je lui ai lancé un regard hautain tandis qu'il tendais sa propre baguette à la mégère voleuse de choses précieuses.

* * *

-Rosier !

Je n'ai pas répondu, s'il voulait m'interpeller, il n'avait qu'à utiliser mon vrai nom.

-HO, ROSIER !

Toujours pas un mot, pas un regard. J'étais concentrée sur un badge de mérite âgé de plus de trente ans pour un Jedusor qui avait rendu service à l'école.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que je m'en fiche franchement ! Qui voudrait rendre service à une école ? C'est n'importe quoi. Un lieu de torture pareil, faudrait être timbré pour vouloir faire une chose qui lui soit bénéfique. Surtout quand son école ressemble à ça. Encore, ça aurait été Beauxbâtons, je dis rien, ça aurait été classe... Mais pas dans ce truc moisi !_

-Bordel, Duchesnes-Rosier, tu réponds ou pas !

-Je ne réponds qu'à mon nom, Black, pas à un substitut que tu t'autorises à utiliser sans mon accord. Et tu me veux quoi, d'abord ? Finis ton étagère !

-C'est vrai que t'es une traitre à ton sang ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

Je me suis retournée, la colère se répandant dans mes veines à une vitesse inouïe. Comment osait-il !

-Fais pas semblant de pas avoir entendu. C'est vrai ou pas ? Parce que c'est ce que ma génitrice m'a dit à ton sujet avant que j'arrive à me barrer de là.

-T'es malade ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas toi ! Lui hurlais-je en marchant jusqu'à lui. C'est pas parce que tu es un être répugnant et qui fait honte à toute son espèce que je dois en faire autant ! Je suis venue ici pour servir ma famille ! Tu me dégoutes, Black.

Je me trouvais juste devant lui, il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que moi, d'à peine une dizaine de centimètres, mais je dus lever les yeux pour le foudroyer autant que possible.

-Patmol, elle à l'air aussi flippante que l'autre jour, tu devrais faire gaffe. On dirait presque une de ces guerrières, les valkyries... Ou même une amazone, tiens !

_Faut toujours qu'il la ramène, celui-là, j'avais presque finit par l'oublier._

-T'as déjà vu une amazone blonde, Potter ? Ou une valkyrie sans armure ? Révise ta mythologie, ça vaudrait mieux.

J'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur ceux de Black. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils étaient hypnotisants ! Ce gris indéchiffrable trop caché par ces longues mèches noires. Il m'a fallu faire preuve d'une force mentale extraordinaire pour tourner la tête et regarder cet insupportable Potter.

-Patmol, t'as bien fait de te barrer de là, c'est une petite madame je-sais-tout-et-pas-toi, en plus d'une gar...

-Finis cette phrase et je t'assure que je n'aurais pas besoin d'une baguette pour te démolir la face, Potter. Ça ferait plaisir à Lily, en plus... Nan attends, elle ce qu'elle veut c'est t'étrangler. Peut-être que si je t'amènes encore vivant à elle, ça lui ira. Qui sait, elle me sera peut-être même reconnaissante d'avoir capturé un spécimen rare : un crétin absolu.

-Qu'est-ce-que je disais...

-T'as déjà oublié ?

-Quoi ?... Arrête de jouer au plus malin, ça te va pas.

-T'es super bien placé pour parler, quand même... Bon, vous me les saoulez. Faut que je me barre d'ici. Qui s'occupe du nettoyage et de la cuisine par ici ? Des elfes de maison, je suppose ?

-Ouais, et alors ?

-Et alors, c'est leur vie, le nettoyage de truc pourri comme ça. Vous en connaissez pas un par son nom, par hasard ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Taper la discut' avec lui.

-Nan mais vas-y, pour quoi faire ?

-Parler vêtement, surtout qu'ils ont un goût incroyable, mettre une taie d'oreiller, qui aurait pu s'attendre à ça ! C'est une innovation pleine de surprises, ce sont des êtres terriblement inventifs, on pourrait même s'en inspirer pour nos propres collections.

-De quoi elle parle, Patmol ? Interrogea Potter, son regard confus faisant des vas et viens entre Black et moi.

-Elle se paye ta tête, James, elle veut juste en appeler un pour lui faire faire la retenue à sa place.

-Hé, j'avais pas finit de jouer !

-Quoi, pourquoi on y a jamais pensé, Patmol ? C'est super, comme plan, ça !

-Jouer ? Me demanda Black, de nouveau énervé, en ignorant son copain.

_Quel lunatique._

-Ouais, jouer. J'adore m'amuser avec des idiots, ça m'éclate.

-Sale Serpentard ! N'insulte pas mon pote !

-Je suis même pas à Serpentard, de quoi tu parles ?

-T'es pas à Serpentard ?

-Pas autant que je saches... J'suis à Serdaigle.

Il s'en suivit une pause de trois minutes durant laquelle il a bien dû se rendre compte de la couleur de ma cravate et de celle de mon emblème.

-Mais t'es vraiment un idiot alors, Black... Pour ne même pas te rendre compte de la couleur de ma satané cravate et d'un écusson avec un aigle dessus. Je disais ça pour t'énerver, avant, mais maintenant que c'est vrai, ça se fait pas de te le dire, quand même... Bon, y en a bien un d'entre vous qui connait un elfe de maison, ça fait six ans que vous venez ici, quand même.

-Bah y a bien Bibby et... Comment il s'appelle déjà celui qui a un nez tout bizarre et des poils gras ?

-Rogue ?

Potter a éclaté de rire devant l'humour de Black, avant de continuer.

-Nan, celui qui a des supers yeux globuleux et noirs. Et qui porte un truc rose à pois violets.

-Ah, celui-là ! T'aurais dû commencer par ça, Cornedrue. C'est pas Wooly ?

-Si, c'est ça.

-Bon bah, vous les appelez pendant que je vais me mettre dans un coin en priant pour pas les voir, d'accord ?

-Euh, ouais, d'accord.

S'en suivirent les dix pires minutes de ma vie entière, à part celles de ma mort, bien sûr, mais c'est une autre histoire, avec de la torture, des cris, des mangemorts. Là, il n'y avait que quatre stupides bestioles, dont deux humaines. Alors on peut dire que c'est les pires dix minutes de ma vie avec pas beaucoup de moyens.

C'est équitable, non ?

-T'es malade ! Tu m'as déjà vue sur un balai ?

-Mais je ne te demande pas d'être la meilleure qui soit, juste de venir aux essais, tu viens de me dire que t'y as déjà joué, c'est déjà ça.

-J'y ai déjà joué avec mes cousins sur un Comète 200, un truc plus vieux que moi ! Et on a gagné parce que ma cousine s'est cognée elle-même avec sa batte et que ça a finit en guérilla avec son frère.

-Tu vois, t'as même déjà gagné un match, si ça c'est pas génial !

J'ai lâché un grognement plaintif face à son obstination.

-Et puis, c'est quoi l'intérêt ? Il doit y avoir une demie douzaine de personnes qui seront plus qualifiées que moi.

-Ecoute-moi bien, ça fait quatre ans que je suis dans cette équipe, ça fait quatre ans qu'on se fait battre par les Gryffondors. J'en ai ma claque de ces débiles profonds qui ne sont pas capables de formuler trois mots dans un ordre grammaticalement correct. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance, de quelqu'un qui fera tout son possible pour leur prendre la victoire, je me fiche que tu ne saches pas jouer parfaitement bien, tout est dans le mental. Si tu te dis que tu vas y arriver, tu y arriveras.

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-La moitié des élèves qui se présentent au poste ont soit douze ans soit treize, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des gamins fragiles dans mon équipe. Et j'ai déjà assisté aux essais des plus vieux, ils ne rentreront jamais dans l'équipe, crois-moi.

-Je te jure que je ne fais que les essais, et que ce sera de ta faute si je ne suis pas assez bien et que je me ridiculise... Ou pire, que je me salis.

-J'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité. On se voit Samedi à quatorze heures trente, et ne sois pas en retard ! Mais qu'est-ce-que je dis, je serais surement déjà avec toi.

_Mémo du jour : ne plus jamais tenter de manger en compagnie de cette fille, jamais, elle pourrait être dangereuse et te faire faire des choses que tu ne veux pas faire. Comme monter sur un balais._

La soirée passa très vite, et le lendemain également. La prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'avéra être une retraitée débauchée à la dernière minute, elle ne me semblait pas être en très bon état et ne me semblait pas très bonne pédagogue, mais elle ferait sans doute l'affaire. Juste pour trois ou quatre mois, avant que je ne m'énerve de son manque d'énergie et de passion dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Et puis vint ma deuxième retenue. Tragique destin. Qui aurait pu prédire que j'allais un jour finir en Angleterre, dans une salle de potions en compagnie de débiles, à trier des scarabées en fonction de leur taille ?

Pas moi. Surtout pas moi.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Potter ? Lâche ce scarabée tout de suite !

-Oh, c'est bon, je m'amuse un peu, y a rien de mal. C'est nul, comme retenue, je préfère être avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite.

-Pourquoi elle est interdite, d'ailleurs ?

Il s'est redressé, a mis son expression la plus mystérieuse sur le visage, enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblait croire, et s'est mis à parler d'une voix basse et grave.

-Elle est peuplée d'êtres maléfiques et dangereux, ma bonne amie, des tarentules géantes y habitent en harmonie avec des féroces centaures et des loups garous affamés.

-Je suis pas ta bonne amie, Potter. Et t'aurais pu juste me dire qu'il y avait des bestioles, ça aurait suffit. Je comptais pas y aller, de toutes façons, j'ai jamais vu une forêt aussi sombre.

-C'est vrai que t'es française ?

-Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit hier ?

-Si mais bon... Je voulais vérifier... Sirius, pourquoi tu dis rien, ça doit bien faire vingt minutes qu'on est là, et t'as toujours rien dit.

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que ça fait vingt minutes que vous vous chamaillez et que c'est pas facile d'en placer une, peut-être ? Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre.

-Black, t'es lourd à la fin, j'essaye de me retenir de l'étrangler, déjà, c'est pas facile. Mais faudrait pas que j'enlève ce plaisir à Lily, elle m'en voudrait.

-T'es amie avec Lily Evans au fait ? J'ai pas demandé hier, mais c'est vrai, je vous ai vu discuter avant le cours de potion.

-Ouais, enfin, on est pas vraiment amies, je lui ai parlé qu'une seule fois et pas pendant bien longtemps, mais elle m'a l'air sympa, et elle fait partie de ce groupe avec une de mes amie.

-Hé, t'entends ça, Sirius ? C'est pas une futur mangemort !

-Ouais, j'ai entendu.

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

J'examinais avec dégout l'insecte noire entre mes mains, ne sachant pas si je devais le mettre dans ceux de moins de cinq centimètres ou dans ceux de plus de cinq, était-ce de ma faute si il en faisait pile cinq ?

-Y a pas de rapport. Tais-toi, James.

-Ho, tu m'énerves avec ta mauvaise humeur !

On s'est tut pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant que je me rende compte de ce que faisait Potter depuis tout à l'heure.

-Potter ? Pose ce scarabée maintenant.

-Quoi ? Nan, arrête, laisse-moi m'amuser, j'aurais fini mon bocal avant qu'elle arrive.

-C'est bien une potion à base de Puffapud, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, avec de la Belladone, des racines de gingembre et deux yeux de chauves souris. Et trois scarabées, je rajoute le quatrième.

-T'ES COMPLEMENT MALADE ! TU VAS TOUT FAIRE EXPLOSER, ESPECE DE BARGE ! Poses ce scarabée et barrons nous, ça commence déjà à faire des bu...

BOUM !

Je ne sais pas franchement ce qu'il s'est passé pile à ce moment là dans mon esprit, mais ça avait plutôt à voir avec des choses du genre « Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, tout ça ? »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Il faudrait gravement songer à sauver le soldat Rosier.**

Quelque chose lourd et dur est venu se projeter contre ma tête, avant que j'aie pu y faire quoi que ce soit, je me suis retrouvée sur le sol, un liquide chaud et un peu collant coulant sur ma tempe droite.

Des gens sont arrivés, leurs pas tambourinant dans toute la pièce. Il y eut des hurlements à l'aide, des questions posées trop fort, des grognements de douleur.

Les bruits de leurs murmures affolés résonnaient dans mes oreilles avec une force inouïe. Chacun de leur chuchotement me tirant vers la réalité de ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était trop. J'avais l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur,

J'étais couverte d'une poussière grise. Etait-ce de la pierre ? De la cendre ? Ma jambe gauche me faisait mal, ma tête tournait à une vitesse incroyable, faisant du monde une chose floue et indescriptible.

J'entendis une femme crier après quelqu'un. Et puis mon prénom, dans un souffle lointain.

Le monde devenait de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus irréel aussi. Je voyais des cheveux noirs danser devant mes yeux, ce qui me semblait improbable. M'étais-je fait une teinture ?

Mes yeux ne semblaient plus vouloir s'ouvrir, je n'avais pas la force de les y contraindre. Je me suis laissée faire par moi-même, incapable de lutter tout en m'enfonçant dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Une odeur trop forte m'agressa les narines, me poussant à me retourner dans mon lit. J'ai enfoui ma tête sous mon oreiller, accusant d'ores et déjà Pénélope pour avoir confié à ses imbéciles d'elfes de maison la cuisine.

-Iris, marmonnais-je plaintivement, va dire à Pénélope que je la déteste. Elle comprend jamais quand je lui dis que je suis pas d'attaque avant d'avoir pris une potion d'éveil. Iris ? T'là ? Sophie ? Ta cousine me les saoule, vas lui dire, s't'euplait.

Je me suis résignée à sortir ma tête, pour voir pourquoi aucune d'entre elle ne me répondait, alors qu'elles prenaient toujours au moins le temps de me dire d'aller me faire voir ou de me grogner dessus.

La lumière, pâle et sinistre, d'un ciel couvert d'une fin d'après midi m'aveugla, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas tellement. Je présentais tous les symptômes : bouche pâteuse, centaures galopants dans la tête, allergie à la lumière : gueule de bois. Et pas n'importe lequel, de bois, parce que là, c'était du sérieux. J'avais dû dormir jusque tard dans l'après midi et elles étaient déjà toutes réveillées.

J'ai vite refermé mes yeux, grognant en me retournant, me cachant sous les draps.

_Quitte à être seule, autant dormir._

-Elise ? Appela une voix, avec un accent bizarre et un ton inquiet.

-Quoi ? Ouais c'était génial avec toi cette nuit, barre-toi maintenant.

-Elise ?

-QUOI ?

-_Are __you__okay__?_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle en Anglais, ce gros débile ?Et il ose me demander si je vais bien, j'ai une tête à aller bien, peut-être ? Est-ce que j'ai même une voix à aller bien ? J'ai encore bien choisi le mec avec qui passer la nuit. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'un anglais fout à Beauxbâtons ? Nan, on est en vacances, là, c'est peut-être le cousin d'Arès, celui qui a vingt ans. Mais il devait pas venir cette année. C'est peut-être le correspondant de Luc, l'australien, que ses parents l'ont forcé à inviter encore une fois. Qu'est-ce-qu'il était collant au réveillon du nouvel an ! J' ai mal à la tête... Je vais l'envoyer balader et me rendormir._

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Non. T'es qui ?

-Elise, c'est moi, Regulus.

-Connais pas. Tu peux te barrer ?

-Comment ça « connais pas » ? C'est moi, ton pote Rébus.

-Je. Ne. Te. Connais. Pas. C'est clair ou pas ? J'ai pas dû retenir ton nom hier soir. J't'enverrai un hibou, en tout cas, hein. Ça te va, comme ça ?

-Elise, est-ce-que tu sais où tu es, au moins ?

-J'sais pas, chez Cassie ? Chez Pénélope ? J'm'en fous, ça change rien.

-T'es à l'infirmerie.

J'ai sorti la tête de sous mon drap, parce que, bon, c'était un peu bizarre de me retrouver dans une infirmerie avec un anglais. Il fallait au moins que je vérifie de quoi il avait l'air et s'il ne me racontait pas des idioties. Peut-être que c'était Ul' qui voulait me faire une blague, c'était bien son genre.

La première chose que j'ai aperçu, c'est mes vêtements. Pourquoi portais-je donc de telles atrocités ? C'était de la pure torture oculaire ! J'avais déjà assez mal à la tête pour ça, tout ce gris me donnait le tournis. Et puis, comme je n'étais qu'une ado, j'ai remarqué la présence de Regulus, qui était franchement plutôt pas mal.

_J'aurais pu choisir pire après une soirée comme ça, je m'en rappelle même plus, ça devait être super génial ! Ouais, tellement génial que j'ai fini à l'hôpital... Il a l'air de bien m'apprécier, peut-être qu'il veut sortir avec moi. Ça montrera à Philippe que je peux avoir un copain pour plus de trois jours sans vouloir tuer le mec en question. _

Quand je n'ai pas répondu, il s'est levé, est parti hors de mon champ de vision, me permettant de fermer les yeux. Il s'est mis à discuter avec quelqu'un, dont la voix maternelle me berçait encore plus.

J'ai entendu des pas se rapprocher, et me suis contrainte à ouvrir les yeux. Une vieille est apparue avec une fiole dans les mains, l'air pressée et nerveuse.

-Tenez, buvez ça, vous irez mieux au réveil.

Elle avait l'air si sure de ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce cas là que je n'ai pas osé lui dire non. Ce que j'ai regretté quand j'ai eu la potion dans la bouche, au goût trop amère et presque gâté.

D'étranges couleurs dansaient devant mes yeux, dans une sorte de valse indécise et mal menée. J'eus soudain une immense envie de dormir et mes paupières se fermèrent seules, en un instant, j'étais déjà loin.

* * *

J'ai du me réveiller, quoi, douze heures plus tard . Le soleil se levait et les rayons orangés rendaient l'atmosphère très chaleureuse et douce. Trop d'ailleurs.

_C'est quoi de ce lit d'infirmerie ? La vache, j'ai mal à la tête. Pourquoi je suis pas dans mon dortoir ? Et qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là ?_

-Regulus ? Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ?

_-_Quoi ?.. Elise ? T'es réveillée ! Mme Pomfresh, elle est réveillée !

-Arrête de hurler, j'ai mal.

-T'as mal où ?

-A la tête. Il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Je ne me suis pas battue avec ton frère, au moins, hein ? Parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que j'ai perdu. Sauf s'il est dans un état pire que le mien. C'est le cas, ou pas ?

Il s'est assis sur le lit, écrasant un peu ma jambe, mais il avait l'air si heureux que je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire de dégager de là.

-On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, tu sais. On vous a retrouvé sous une tonne de pierres et des débris dans la salle de potion, on aurait dit une explosion. Mais bon, le professeur Dumbledore a déjà tout nettoyé, en deux secondes, tout était comme neuf.

Une petite vieille est apparue, elle m'a posée plusieurs question, m'a donnée une potion, m'a conseillée du repos, puis m'a laissée sortir pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Tout les vingt mètres, Regulus me demandait si j'allais bien et si je ne préférais pas m'asseoir en attendant qu'il aille me chercher quelque chose à manger.

-Regulus.

-Tu sais que c'est peut-être pas conseillé, tu devrais peut-être juste attendre là, je te jure que je...

-Regulus.

-N'en aurait pas pour très longtemps. Juste le temps...

-Regulus !

-De prendre des tartines, et un verre...

-REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK !

Il a sursauté, et m'a regardée, au comble de l'incompréhension.

-Quoi ?

-Ferme-la. Si je ne me sentais pas bien, je ne serais pas en forme pour écouter ton blabla incessant.

-T'es insupportable. Tu sais que j'ai passé toute ma soirée à attendre que tu te réveilles, et quand tu t'es enfin réveillée, t'étais genre complétement dans un délire bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il s'est mis à m'expliquer que je ne l'avais pas reconnu, que je parlais principalement en français et que je me croyais chez Pénélope.

Cette simple idée faillit me faire pleurer. Rien ici ne pourrait jamais remplacer ma vie telle que je l'avais connue. Mais je me suis retenue, une fille de mon rang ne pleure pas en public, et j'aurais eu l'air d'une fille fragile. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Alors que l'on arrivait devant la Grande Salle, dont les portes grandes ouvertes laissaient échapper les bruits des conversations, dans un brouhaha incompréhensible, je l'ai retenu par le bras. Et puis, j'ai fait une chose que je déteste faire, je l'ai enlacé.

-Merci, Regulus.

-Euh... Bah, ouais, euh... Y a pas de quoi.

Il se tenait raide comme un Nimbus, et ses mains n'avaient pas quitté ses poches. Je l'ai vite lâché, nous évitant à tous les deux un moment assez gênant.

-On se voit plus tard, hein ?

Le problème avec le fait d'avoir passé une nuit à l'infirmerie ? Ne pas avoir pu prendre une douche, et j'ai eu beau prononcer quelques sorts pour me donner un aspect à peu près correct, j'avais toujours cette sensation horrible de ne pas être propre.

-Elise ! Tu es de retour ! Je suis venue te voir hier soir, mais tu étais endormie, et je comptais venir te voir après le petit déjeuner. Tu vas mieux ? Assied-toi là, à côté de moi, ça te fera du bien.

Vous voyez, les gens sont quand même bien bizarres, cette fille, je ne l'avais rencontré que trois jours avant, et elle se comportait avec moi comme si on était amies depuis toujours. Mais j'imaginais qu'elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amies, parce que bon, à part Lily je n'avais vu aucune de ses amies. Mais peu importe, elle se trouvait à proximité de nourriture, et je pouvais tout lui pardonner pour ça.

-Ça va, ouais, j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête, mais je viens juste de prendre une potion pour les migraines, ça ira mieux dans cinq minutes.

-Tu vas pouvoir venir aux essais de Quidditch tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? On est déjà Samedi ?

-On est arrivés Mercredi, Jeudi on a eu cours, hier t'as eu ton accident, et bam on est Samedi matin. C'est de la magie !

-T'es comique.

-Alors, tu peux ou pas ?

-Je peux dire non ?

-Non.

-Alors non.

Il y eu un blanc, pendant lequel elle sembla assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant qu'elle ne me regarde avec des yeux tout serrés et les lèvres retroussées en une grimace peu saillante. J'ai tout de même eu le temps de manger une tartine avant qu'elle n'assimile. Elle n'était pas du tout du matin, je m'en souviens encore.

-Hé ! J'ai besoin que tu viennes !

-Mais je ne sais même pas jouer !

-Peut-être, mais au moins je ne serais pas seule.

-C'est pour ça, alors ? Je me doutais bien que tu ne voulais pas de moi en tant que joueuse ! Parce que moi, à la rigueur je préfère ne pas avoir à monter sur un balai, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Tu veux même pas essayer ? Juste pour une fois ?

-Mais je suis nulle de chez nulle au Quidditch, je vais pas encore y jouer !

-D'accord, mais tu viens quand même avec moi.

-Je pourrais hurler sur les joueurs ?

Elle m'a regardée étrangement, comme si ma requête lui paraissait improbable, puis s'est détournée en soupirant.

-Faut que j'aille faire un tour à la Bibliothèque, je te retrouve plus tard.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de protester, je me suis retrouvée seule, à une table pleine d'inconnus et avec Sirius Black qui me fixait.

Je me suis vite dépêchée de manger, préférant ne pas m'occuper de ça.

_Il serait capable de m'accuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. C'est pas de ma faute, de toutes façons, ça ne peut pas être de ma faute. J'aurais jamais pu causer une explosion. C'est pas le genre de truc que je fais... Mais, et si c'était moi qui avait fait ça ?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: L'ennui est un ennemi mortel.**

Je me suis retrouvée devant un troupeau de Serdaigles sur des balais surexcités. Le mec qui s'appelait Euripide ou Unicode, je ne m'en souviens plus, que Veronica semblait trouver très à son goût a été directement admis dans l'équipe après avoir attrapé le Vif d'or en moins de cinq minutes.

_Ouais, mais même si il l'avait loupé de trente mètres, il serait quand même dans leur super Team. Elle est tellement amoureuse de lui que s'en est dégoûtant. Ça me rappelle quand Ul' et moi sortions ensemble, il avait ce petit regard qui veut tout dire... Et qui me fait presque vomir. On est resté ensemble deux semaines, grand exploit qui a donné à mère des espoirs sans fins... Avant qu'elle n'apprenne que je sortais avec un mec de deux ans de plus que moi, en même temps. Ça ne lui a pas fait vraiment plaisir._

Des dizaines de joueurs se sont succédés, pendant plus de deux heures. Il y eu trois os cassés, six crises de larmes de joueurs non sélectionnés. Et une équipe formée.

Et puis, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, les jours sont passés, les devoirs et les cours se suivant. Tout allait trop vite, les gens m'énervaient souvent. Et je m'ennuyais. Tout le temps. Il me fallait du rire, des fêtes et des garçons. Je n'avais rien de tout ça, ici, rien qui ne puisse me garder occupée. Je n'étais pas faite pour l'école, pas faite pour rester enfermée dans une pièce trop sombre. Pas faite pour apprendre des choses dont l'utilité approchait le zéro. Vous voyez, quand, dans les histoires, les gens s'ennuient, il se passe au moins une seule chose; qui les sauve d'une liquéfaction imminente. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance suprême.

Je me suis noyée dans le travail, pour oublier que je m'ennuyais tellement que j'aurais dû en mourir. Ça n'a pas marché. Puis, j'ai essayé de m'amuser comme je le pouvais : en séchant les cours, en faisant l'imbécile pendant les dits cours. Mais rien n'y a fait.

J'avais toujours l'espoir de ramener Sirius Black à la raison, même si il me haïssait plus que n'importe qui dans cette école. J'ai même essayé d'aller lui parler, une fois, en lui sortant la carte de la gentille Serdaigle. Mais rien n'y a fait.

Rien n'y faisait sur tous les points. J'étais dans une situation inattendue et avec laquelle je n'étais pas familière. J'avais toujours tout eu, toujours eu ce dont j'avais besoin : du rire, de l'alcool et des amis. Veronica passait son temps avec l'équipe de Quidditch, et Rébus, lui, trainait avec des garçons à l'air louche, et je n'osais pas tellement l'approcher quand il était avec ses amis. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Je ne voulais plus grand chose, si ce n'était être heureuse.

Veronica m'a entrainée à trois de ces « soirées » en compagnie d'une demie douzaine de filles. Elles avaient toutes des ambitions, partageaient une conviction ultime : Elles étaient « l'avenir de la communauté magique », disaient-elles. La moitié n'en réchapperait pas de cette guerre.

Slughorn organisait des diners régulièrement, j'y étais conviée à chaque fois, à mon plus grand plaisir. C'était une ambiance que je ne connaissais que trop bien. L'hypocrisie polie et guindée, les sourires parfaits, les poignées de main, les embrassades «amicales». Et des gens de haute importance. C'était comme un retour en arrière, une soirée en compagnie de mon passé.

Et, à la fin de chacune d'entre elles, je retournais dans mon état semi-catatonique.

J'étais devenue amie avec Lily Evans, avant que Rébus ne m'apprenne qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe un peu plus tard dans l'année, peut-être en décembre... Ça m'avait fait mal d'avoir à m'éloigner d'elle, ce n'était pas les amis qui se bousculaient devant la boutique. Mais j'étais obligée, ma famille comptait sur moi, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de devenir copine avec quelqu'un d'une telle situation familiale.

Et puis, en plein mois d'octobre, j'ai craqué.

J'ai posé avec conviction ma plume sur mon devoir de métamorphose, tachant le parchemin.

-J'en ai marre.

-De quoi ? Des cours ? Moi aussi, je n'attends qu'une chose, les vacances de Noël, me répondit Veronica, en finissant son devoir de potion.

-Nan, j'en ai marre. Pas que des cours. J'en ai marre. Faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je me fais chier. Tous les jours. Il me faut un truc pour passer le temps. Tout ça, ça ne m'occupe pas. Je peux pas. Je peux plus. Faut que je me bourre la gueule un bon coup. On s'en fout d'avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Moi tout ce que je veux c'est sortir de tout ça heureuse. Je m'en fiche. Je ne finirais jamais à la rue, de toutes façons. Alors qu'importe. Je veux m'amuser. On est Samedi soir. Y a trois mois, ça ferait au moins deux heures que je serais incapable de sortir une phrase correcte !

-D'accord. Et je suis censée faire quoi, moi, dans tout ça ? Me demanda-t-elle, peu convaincue.

-Tu connais le château mieux que moi. Pas vrai ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai jamais fait quelque chose d'interdit. J'veux dire, j'ai bien collé deux trois claques à des garçons, mais jamais rien de bien méchant.

-Tu sais où sont les cuisines, au moins ?

-Ouais, j'ai déjà été dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, c'est juste à côté.

-On y va.

-Maintenant ? Il est huit heure trente ! Le couvre feu est à neuf heure !

-Ouais et alors ? Je te jure que si on se fait renvoyer, j'ai de quoi te payer tout ce qu'il te faut pour le reste de ta vie. Et celles de tes gamins, si t'en as.

-Jure ! T'es si friquée que ça ? J'ai jamais manqué de pognon, hein, mais pas à ce point là ! Si j'ai des gosses, ce sera toi la marraine, au moins, si je meure pendant la guerre, ils auront un bon avenir.

-Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Aucune de nous deux ne va mourir. T'es une sang pure, pas vrai ? Tu risques rien. J'ai pas prévu de mourir avant d'avoir des rides, là, vu que mon corps commencera à faire n'importe quoi, j'm'en ficherais un peu. T'as que seize ans, bordel, arrête de penser à ça. Et on en a déjà parlé, tu ne vas pas devenir auror de toutes façons, et tu n'iras pas te battre.

-On dirait ma grand-mère, arrête, c'est flippant ! Tu l'entendrais parler !

Elle soupira un grand coup, lâcha lourdement son Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions, puis se mit à parler avec une voix haute perchée, cherchant sans doute à imiter sa grand-mère.

-Veronica, cesse enfin d'agir comme un garçon ! J'ai déjà eu du mal à contrôler ta mère à ton âge, mais tu es pire qu'elle. Il est hors de question qu'une fille de ton rang fasse un métier aussi dangereux ! Ou même que tu travailles tout court ! Blablabla et blablabla... Qu'est-ce-qu'elle m'énerve ! Elle se croit encore au siècle dernier ! Si elle savait que j'étais dans un groupe de féministes...

-Bon, on bouge alors, ou pas ? Parce que les autres ne vont pas tarder à remonter pour se laver et aller se coucher.

-Tu promets de subvenir à tous mes besoins si on se fait virer d'ici ?

-Ouais. Je le jure.

-D'accord.

Vous voyez, l'argent sert dans toutes les situations. Même quand vous êtes sur le point d'enfreindre un stupide règlement intérieur d'une école tout aussi stupide. Et où des tableaux sont considérés comme les gardiens ultimes des portes.

Ce qui allait un peu compliquer notre tâche.

-On y est ?

-Nan. Attends un peu, c'est plus loin.

Nous nous trouvions dans les sous-sols du château où l'ambiance était légèrement plus chaleureuse qu'aux cachots... Mais qui me donnait quand même des frissons.

-C'est juste là.

-Et on fait comment pour t'y faire rentrer ?

-Attends, faut juste que je me souvienne... Jack avait parlé de chatouiller je sais plus quoi. Mais faut que je chatouille un truc. Jack, c'est mon ex, il a cru que j'allais continuer de sortir avec lui après ce qu'il a fait pendant un match y a deux ans...

Et elle s'est mise à me raconter comment il avait voulu la faire tomber de son balais, qu'il avait même «osé» lui lancer un Souaffle en pleine figure.

-Tu te rends compte, quand même ! J'aurais pu être blessée.

-J'imagine, ouais. Bon, tu rentres là-dedans ou pas ?

-Je sais plus c'est le quel que je dois chatouiller.

-Fais-le à tous les fruits, tu verras bien c'est lequel.

-Je commence avec quoi ? La pomme ? L'orange ?

-On s'en fiche, finis-moi ça, que je puisse oublier. J'en ai déjà marre, je comprends pas l'utilité des tableaux. C'est moche, comme truc, déjà, et en plus, c'est pas pratique. Tout à l'heure, j'ai encore passé trois plombes devant notre salle commune à essayer de capter ce que voulait dire une fichue poignée à deux balles...

-CA Y EST ! Je suis trop forteuuuuh !

-Ouais, bah calme-toi, faudrait pas réveiller les Poufsouffles.

Elle est entrée par le portrait, je me suis vite détournée, pour m'éviter une crise cardiaque en écoutant avec le plus d'attention possible, tentant de discerner des pas lointains. On ne peut jamais être trop prudente.

Trois minutes plus tard, Veronica était de retour, quatre bouteilles de Whisky pur feu dans les bras, et l'air perturbée.

-J'en ai pris assez, tu crois ? Je savais pas exactement.

-Ouais, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce t'as ?

-Rien.

-Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, c'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir le répéter à qui que ce soit d'autre. Regulus passe tout son temps avec Yaxley et Mulciber. Ça m'énerve ! Allez, s'teuplait, dis le moi !

-J'ai jamais bu d'alcool de ma vie.

-Et ?

-Et c'est tout ! Ça me fait un peu peur.

-Bah, bois un coup, ça va passer.

-T'es pas drôle, tu le sais, ça ?

-C'est pas que je ne suis pas drôle, c'est que j'ai un sens de l'humour qui se surpasse.

-C'est ça, ouais.

Pause de deux minutes, dans un silence assourdissant et des catacombes dégoutantes. C'était peu ragoutant, mais je commençais un peu à m'y faire. Enfin, disons que j'avais juste de moins en moins envie de vomir en sentant la moisissure.

-T'entends pas du bruit ?

-Nan, arrête d'être parano.

-On est où là ?

-Pas loin de l'entrée.

-T'es sûre qu'il n'y a pas de préfet ?

-J'en sais rien, moi, comment tu veux que je le saches ?

-Ce serait pas mieux de sortir, avant qu'on ne se fasse prendre ? Et il fait encore chaud, il n'a pas plu de tout le mois.

-Si tu le dis, mais on va galérer pour rentrer après.

-Mais nan, tu connais le château, et j'ai réussi à ne pas trop me paumer durant ces deux mois. On a nos chances.

-Tu me jures que tu payes tout, hein ? Parce que, bon, franchement, j'suis pas super chaude là. Et bon, moi je te le dis, je dépense pas mal d'argent quand je suis de sortie. C'est à tes risques et périls.

-Attend... Cours !

-Pourquoi ? Me murmura-t-elle, incrédule, lorsque je me suis mise à courir en direction de la grande porte toute moche, mais en me suivant néanmoins.

On s'en est finalement sorties, pour s'asseoir devant l'étang, ou le lac, qu'ils avaient, et qui était immense. On a discuté et bu pendant près d'une heure avant d'en arriver à ce point critique.

-Et pis là, bah tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? ET BAH J'AI COUCHE AVEC LUI ! Hahaha ! Avec un Moldu ! Et je sais même plus si c'était bien-oh, pardon, pas fait exprès- ou pas.

-Trooooop coool.

Elle acquiesçait frénétiquement, allongée dans l'herbe, tout en buvant à la bouteille presque vide. Elle eu soudain un sursaut surexcité et se redressa d'un bond.

-Tu sais, il y a une pieuvre grande comme CAAAAAAAA dedans. Fin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, heiiiin, moi j'en sais rien, m'affirma-t-elle en écartant ses bras pour me donner une échelle de taille de la bestiole et en ricanant.

-Naaaaaaon ? Sérieux ! Tu crois que si je l'appelle elle va venir ?

-'Sais pas.

-LA PIEUUUUVREUUUUH ! LA PITITE PIEU-PIEUVRE ! VIENS LA, FAIS PAS TA CHIENNE, J'AI DU WHISKY PUR TRUC... VIENS JE TE DIIIIS... GARCE ! Euh, je crois que je vais gerber.

-Bouge de là, c'est moi y vai l'ap-l'ap-AH !.. Euh, ouais. BOUGE, BORDEL, PAS SUR MOI !

Chose dite, chose faite. Quoi ? J'y peux rien, moi, sorciers ou moldus, dans cet état là, on est tous les mêmes.

-Ça va mieux. Repasse la bouteille, Mireille !

-J'm'appelle pas Mireille !

-M'en fous, passe la bouteille.

-N'a pus... Ah si, il en reste une !

-Bah donne la toi... Euh, moi. Neronina... Merci.

-C'est Be-euh-Bedodila mon nom.

-Pareil. Il sert à quoi le gros truc là-bas ?

-La forêt ?

-Nan, l'aaarr-t'fais quoi ?

Elle s'était relevée, et dû se raccrocher à mon épaule pour ne pas tomber, surprise par son action, j'ai recraché involontairement une gorgée de Whisky pur feu.

-On va aller voir l'arbre qui bouge ! Le Caule Sogneur !

-Ouais ! Vas-y !

-La première qui peut le toucher a rangé ! Nan mangé ! GAGNE !

-D'acodac.

-Tu craiiiiiins ! Allez viens !

Je tentais de me mettre sur mes pieds, en vain, et lors de ma troisième tentative, je suis tombée, la tête la première sur le tronc d'arbre auquel nous étions adossées tout au début.

-AIE ! Hurlais-je en m'esclaffant bruyamment. T'es nul, l'arbre ! Bedimina, viens m'aider.

-Nan. J'vais arriver avant toi !

Après cinq minutes d'efforts, j'ai réussi à tenir debout, et mes chances de gagner n'étaient pas réduites à néant. Puisque Veronica n'était qu'à vingt mètres de moi, à quatre pattes, après s'être pris les pieds dans un gros caillou.

On s'est finalement remises à courir, en trébuchant régulièrement, et je me suis égratignée les mains plusieurs fois, l'alcool n'empêchant de sentir la douleur de mes blessures. « Le gros arbre qui faisait vrou vrou avec ses bras » n'était plus tellement loin, mais il me fallu encore dix minutes avant de pouvoir en être assez proche pour me rendre compte que ça avait été une très mauvaise idée de vouloir faire ça.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : L'arbre et la lune.**

Les branches se sont abattues d'un peu partout. Me frôlant, m'écorchant les bras et le visage. Je suis tombée à genoux. Mes jambes étaient paralysées par la peur et l'ivresse. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de hurler sous la douleur d'une d'entre elle, qui se heurta contre mon estomac, ce qui me fit atterrir dix mètres plus loin. C'était le genre de situation qui nécessite une certaine sobriété, et j'essayais de toute mes forces de me forcer à y voir clair pour pouvoir me relever le plus rapidement possible.

-Elise ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ça va ? T'as mal où ?

Elle semblait s'en être tirée indemne et avait dû arriver après avoir vu ce fichu bout de bois gigoteur.

-Partout, lui grognais-je en retour, tentant de respirer de façon normale. Il est débile ton arbre. Depuis quand ça fait mal aux gens, les arbres ? C'est pas comme s'il avait un truc à protéger ! Oh bordel, je saigne.

-Ou ça ? Fais voir ! Lumos !

Je fus un instant éblouie par la lumière trop vive qui sortait de sa baguette, mes yeux s'étant habitués à la noirceur ambiante. Puis je ne vus que du rouge. Partout. Mes bras en dégoulinaient, les lacérations plus ou moins profondes cachées par le sang qui avaient taché mon horrible robe. J'ai crié, la tête me tournant soudainement plus. Mais je n'étais pas la seule.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Elise, regarde pas ça. Oh, Merlin ton visage, regarde pas ça non plus.

-Du Dictame. Il me faut de l'essence de Dictame ! Ça va jamais cicatriser sinon.

J'ai grogné sous la brulure combinée de toutes ces blessures, des larmes se formant dans mes yeux alors que je me retenais de hurler de toutes mes forces. Plus je souffrais, plus j'avais l'esprit clair. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

-Du quoi ? J'EN AI PAS, MOI ! OH MON DIEU, TU VAS MOURIR LA !

Elle s'était mise à hurler, à tourner en rond autour de moi, comme si elle délimitait le trou pour ma tombe. J'ai posé ma tête en arrière, fixant le ciel ennuagé et sombre. Seule la lune, pleine, faisait voir ses rayons, et j'essayais de me concentrer sur le visage que formaient les cratères sur la masse phosphorescente.

-Vas en chercher dans ma malle, deuxième compartiment de droite, avec les potions et les herbes. Et prend de l'essence de Murlap, c'est une fiole jaune, celle qu'est tout au fond.

-Quoi ?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan, alors qu'elle traçait un énième cercle autour de moi. Sa tête penchée vers moi, comme si elle n'avait pas bien compris ce que je venais de lui dire, alors que tout dans son expression indiquait que si.

-Mais je vais pas te laisser toute seule dehors en train de mourir !

-J'vais pas mourir, c'est que des égratignures. Vas-y maintenant, je veux pas que ça soit pire.

-Je reviens tout de suite.

J'ai bien attendu cinq bonnes minutes (le temps qu'elle rentre au château) avant de me permettre de brailler un grand coup. Question d'honneur, vous voyez, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir l'air d'une faible petite geignarde. J'ai ensuite reposé ma tête sur l'herbe sèche et froide, tentant de focaliser le moins possible sur mes blessures.

Et alors que je regardais les nuages qui bougeaient rapidement dans le ciel, j'entendis des pas galopants rapidement dans ma direction.

-T'es déjà là ? Demandais-je faiblement en me rasseyant.

Non, elle ne l'était pas. A moins qu'elle ne fut un loup-garou énorme avec plein de poils et de griffes à disposition. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut-être le sang qu'il a reniflé de loin qui l'a mené jusqu'à moi. Ou peut-être était-ce mon hurlement sous la pleine lune qui lui a fait croire que j'étais l'un des siens.

J'y pense là, maintenant mais à l'époque, en voyant ça dans mon cerveau c'était plus un brouhaha de messages de détresse et de «Je savais que cette école était pourrie. Je le savais.». Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'en deux mois dans cette école, j'avais survécu à une explosion, à Sirius Black et ses potes, à un arbre complètement cinglé, à des escaliers flippants, à des soirées avec Slughorn, à l'aspect repoussant des cheveux de Rogue (l'un des amis de Regulus.), à un loup-garou aux grandes dents, et j'allais finir par être tuée par la bande des copains de mon meilleur ami et mon meilleur ami. Il en faut vraiment peu.

J'ai vaguement tenté de me souvenir de ce qui pouvait tuer un loup-garou. Avais-je de l'argent sur moi ? Oui, mais est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment tuer une bestiole d'une taille pareille avec un bracelet et une bague ? J'en doutais fortement.

La bête se tenait devant moi, les crocs sortis et prête à attaquer. Je pouvais voir de la bave dégouliner le long de sa mâchoire, et je réussis à sentir du dégout en même temps que de la peur. Du bout de ma main droite, je tâtonnais vaguement mes poches pour essayer d'attraper ma baguette.

_Est-ce que ça marche un Avada Kedavra sur un loup-garou ? On nous dit jamais rien ! Oh la vache j'ai peur. J'aurais jamais du venir ici... On se concentre. Avada Kedavra. Voilà, ça peut être bien. Ou juste un Doloris tient ! On va tenter le Doloris, si ça rebondit sur lui comme pour les géants, ça craindra moins. Il fait flipper avec sa bave. J'espère qu'il n'a pas la rage ! Ca serait peut-être même encore pire. On arrête... C'est quoi ça ? Ma baguette !_

Vu tout ce que j'ai à dire, on a l'impression qu'une demie-heure vient de se passer et que la bestiole et moi on se regarde depuis trente piges dans les yeux, mais en réalité pas plus de dix secondes étaient passées et les grognements du truc poilu ne faisaient qu'empirer.

-Doloris !

La saleté de bestiole ne fit que gémir un peu, comme pour se moquer de moi et de mon aptitude à lancer un impardonnable. Et puis, d'un coup, elle n'était plus seule. Un énorme chien tellement noir que je ne l'aurais pas vu sans ses yeux et un cerf aussi grand que le loup apparurent derrière lui, galopants et menaçants.

J'ai bien tenté de me relever pour me tirer de là en courant, mais mes jambes ne semblaient pas répondre. Encore une fois. Pathétique. J'ai alors décidé de faire l'impossible : Transplaner. Comme une idiote. Je n'avais jamais pris de leçon, je n'avais même jamais transplané avec quelqu'un. J'avais déjà vu mon père le faire, quand il était pressé et ne voulais pas salir sa robe avec de la poudre de cheminette, mais c'était à peu près tout.

Je ne suis parvenue à rien, mais les autres bestioles ont eu le temps de rejoindre le loup-garou qui lui avait décidé de finalement m'attaquer. Et là, je crois que mon instinct de survie a finalement capté que j'avais besoin de lui, parce que malgré la douleur, la terreur et un hématome en formation, j'ai réussi à me relever très rapidement.

Pas assez, cependant, pour fuir à temps et échapper au truc à poil. Mais heureusement, le gros chien s'est mis à grogner après le loup qui s'est détourné de moi pour lui faire face.

J'ai crié quand j'ai vu que le cerf s'attaquait aussi au loup-garou. Surtout parce que, pour moi, les cerfs étaient des gentils petit animaux qui broutaient de l'herbe et vivaient dans la forêt avec les centaures et les licornes. Un petit troupeau tous heureux et innocents qui passaient leur vie à trottiner joyeusement et en harmonie les uns avec les autres.

Un hurlement terrifiant sortit de la gueule du loup quand le chien lui mordit l'épaule, et je reculais tant que je pouvais sans que cela ne paraisse suspect aux yeux des bestioles. Le plus étrange, c'est que je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur dans tout mon corps, et la seule sensation qu'il me restait était ce picotement qui parcourait tous mes membres, me faisant presque croire que j'étais invincible.

Je me suis mise à courir, le plus rapidement possible, en direction du château. J'entendais encore le loup qui grognait, alors que j'atteignais l'entrée. Et j'ai foncé droit dans Veronica qui, essoufflée, faisait une pause devant la grande porte.

-Elise ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

-Cours ! Je te raconterais plus tard ! Cours, j'te dis !

-C'est quoi ça là bas ? Un centaure ?

-Viens !

Vu qu'elle ne bougeait pas, je l'ai tirée par la manche à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière moi. Le son retentit dans le hall, faisant un bruit monstrueux. Et alors que je me croyais enfin en sécurité, la menace la plus terrible de la soirée apparut par la droite : Miss Teigne.

-Oh merde, merde, merde. Grouille toi, y a la sale bestiole qui se pointe.

Et on s'est mise à courir, encore une fois. Je vous jure, la bouffe avait beau être super lourde et pas du tout équilibrée, il était quasiment impossible de prendre un kilo dans cette école. Déjà, parce que le fait de monter trente cinq étages par jour en moyenne, y a pas à dire, ça vous maintient en forme, mais il fallait en plus se débrouiller pour échapper à toutes les nuisances qui se baladaient sans problème.

Si vous n'avez pas idée de qui est Miss Teigne, en fait, c'est juste la saloperie de chatte du concierge de ce truc moisi : Rusard. Je sais toujours pas d'où il tient son nom, d'ailleurs... Parce que, par Merlin, qu'il est idiot, le malheureux. Non seulement il était tordu et psychopathe, mais il avait l'intelligence d'un troll. Si on ajoute ça au fait qu'il était tellement laid que c'en était limite illégal, on obtient l'être le plus abjecte du monde. Enfin, je disais ça, mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas encore rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'époque, je n'avais pas encore de bonne comparaison, vous voyez ?

Veronica nous a trouvé un petit refuge dans un placard à balais, à deux étages plus haut et je me suis adossée, à bout de souffle, contre la porte, me laissant glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol poisseux. Mais je n'étais plus à ça près.

-C'est quoi tout ce délire, là ? Il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi y avait un centaure avec toi dehors tout à l'heure ?

-C'était pas un centaure.

-Ah ouais ? Et c'était quoi alors ? Une licorne ? Un putain de loup-garou ?

-Ouais.

-Comment ça « ouais » ? Me cria-t-elle, avec un air démentiel.

-Arrête de crier, Rusard pourrait nous entendre.

-Mais pourquoi t'as dit ouais ?

-Parce que, ouais, y avait un loup-garou.

-Mais euh, genre, un vrai ? Avec des poils, des crocs et des pattes ?

-Ouaip. Et tu devineras jamais quoi... Ils résistent très bien aux Impardonnables.

Je l'ai vu blanchir d'un seul coup. Et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

-Véronica ? Ça va ?

-Pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'accompagner, déjà ?

-Parce que j'ai du pognon.

-Ah ouais. C'est vrai.

-Passe moi le Dictame et le Murlap, s'il-te-plait.

-Quoi ? Ah ouais, c'est vrai. J'ai complètement oublié.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche, en ressortit deux petites fioles et me les donna rapidement.

-Tiens. Raconte-moi tout, c'est quoi ce délire là, avec le loup-garou ?

-Je t'attendais dehors, tranquillement allongée, sans rien faire, et j'ai entendu du bruit. Je me suis dit que c'était toi qui arrivait, alors je me suis rassise... Et BAM ! Un énorme loup-garou. Il était moche, t'aurais vu ça ! Il bavait et tout, j'ai cru qu'il avait la rage, et ça fait peur quand même, la rage, tu vois ? Alors j'ai paniqué, j'ai sortit ma baguette, je lui ai lancé un Doloris, de peur qu'un Avada Kedavra, ça se retourne contre moi, et ça lui a rien fait du tout. Enfin si, il a gémit. Tu parles d'un super effet ! Bon, là j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer, ou me transformer en bestiole immonde, mais y a un chien et un cerf qui ont débarqués et ils se sont mis à l'attaquer. Et là, je me suis mise à courir, je suis tombée sur toi, on est tombées sur Miss Teigne, et on a atterri ici.

Je lui avais raconté tout ça tout en barbouillant de ces trucs répugnants et salvateurs. Et j'observais mes plaies se rétracter sur elles-mêmes, puis disparaître, ne laissant que le sang séché comme trace de leur existence.

-C'est l'histoire la plus cinglée que j'ai entendue de ma vie. Et pourquoi tu lui as lancé un Doloris ? T'aurais pas pu lui jeter, je sais pas moi, un Petrificus Totalus ?

-Mais ça n'a pas d'effet sur eux ! Ça aurait été complètement stupide de faire ça, tu crois pas ?

-Ouais, si tu le dis, n'empêche que c'est quand même aussi un être humain le reste du temps. Allez viens, on a encore cinq étages à monter, et tu dois nettoyer tout ça... Tergeo !

-Merci. T'as raison, je suis crevée de toutes façons. Dis, tu crois que c'était qui le loup-garou ? Un prof ? Un élève ? Rusard ? Ou même le truc géant plein de poils qui sert de Garde j'sais plus quoi ? Et puis, comment ça se fait qu'il se baladait avec un chien et un cerf ?

-Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais ? Je suis pas experte en animaux et je ne connais aucun loup-garou qui soit à Poudlard, ou n'importe où d'autre, par ailleurs.

Les marches se sont succédées, chacune d'entre elle se révélant être plus dure à gravir que la précédente. Mon ventre me faisait mal, terriblement mal, maintenant que les effets de l'adrénaline se dissipaient, et une fois arrivée dans mon lit, après avoir enfilé un pyjama à la va-vite, je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même, à regarder la lune par la fenêtre.

Qui était ce lycanthrope ? Pourquoi avais-je été secourue par deux animaux à priori inoffensifs ? Et, pourquoi avais-je été si bête que ça ? N'avais-je pas encore retenue la leçon ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que j'avais bu de l'alcool? Par Merlin, pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de me comporter comme une fille de mon rang ?

Lassée par tant de questions, je me suis brusquement retournée, fermant les tentures de mon lit à baldaquin avec hostilité, me faisant gémir de douleur.

La vie dans ce château me pourrissait l'existence. La seule vraie question dans tout ça, c'était : « Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir réchapper d'ici en vie ? »

La dernière pensée qui traversa mon esprit alors que mes paupières, trop lourdes, ne se fermèrent pour un bon nombre d'heures, fut « ne pense plus à ça. Ça ira mieux demain.»


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Black brothers.**

Nous étions en décembre, lors d'un Samedi enneigé et gelé, lorsque la sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva, me laissant envisager une évasion quelconque. Regulus à ma droite, son bras gauche me serrant contre lui,Veronica à une demie dizaine de pas derrière moi en compagnie de son copain de l'époque, le vent trop froid s'infiltrant dans ma cape d'hiver alors que je marchais le long des arbres blanchis et effeuillés.

-Tu sais, Rébus, les gens vont finir par croire qu'on sort ensemble si tu continues à te comporter comme ça.

-Mais c'est toi qui m'a dis que tu avais froid ! Répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement, comme vexé par ma remarque.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, et ça m'arrange bien, tu sais, de t'avoir comme cheminée ambulante, mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser les gens penser une chose pareille ! Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ? T'as bien vu comment nous a regardé ton frère tout à l'heure !

-Mais je m'en fiche de ce que pense mon frère, tu le sais très bien ! Et puis, il n'est même plus mon frère. Je m'en fiche, d'eux tous, de tout ce qu'ils attendent de moi, de tout ce que... il ne continua pas sa phrase, son épuisement marquant ses traits et sa voix.

-Oh, Rébus, je suis désolée. Viens-là, lui-dis-je en lui ouvrant mes bras et l'y enfermant. T'es fatigué en ce moment, c'est les BUSES qui t'épuisent comme ça ? Tu peux toujours venir me demander de l'aide. Et tu sais que t'es pas obligé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu peux faire comme moi. Tu peux aider à distance... De toutes façons, Bellatrix se charge de représenter la famille.

Il s'est éloigné, m'a souri vaguement, et a tout naturellement reposé son bras sur mon épaule, sans pour autant me répondre. Je savais qu'il tenait à tout prix à les rejoindre, et je savais que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans sa décision.

J'entendais toujours Veronica qui gloussait derrière, au loin, d'un rire trop nerveux pour être vrai. Un lourd silence s'installa, et j'ai dû me battre mentalement pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

-Tu sais que ta mère m'a écrit, la semaine dernière ? Elle est plus sympa sur papier.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait ?

-Pas grand chose. Me dire que j'étais invitée à rester avec vous à Noël, que je ferrais bien de me trouver un futur mari, et de me débrouiller pour que ça soit ton frère. Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose. J'ai bien essayé d'aller lui parler, mais il passe son temps à m'insulter. Il m'a même dit que je pourrais lui adresser la parole le jour où j'aurais appris à penser par moi-même... Il est d'un ridicule !

-Il a sa fierté, tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour lui. Pas assez «rebelles ». Il suit ce mouvement Moldu ridicule, la libération des mœurs ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Et puis pourquoi devrais-je me trouver un mari ? J'ai le temps, pas vrai ? J'ai même pas encore dix-sept ans et je dois me trouver un mec avec lequel je vais rester pour le restant de mes jours... Si ça, c'est pas tragique. Tu m'imagines dans cent ans avec un mec tout bizarre mais assez riche et noble pour pas faire tache ? Quelle horreur !

-Tu pourrais toujours m'épouser.

Une énorme pause insoutenable. Et puis, j'ai trébuché sur un caillou caché par la neige salie par les pas des badauds, ce qui m'a offert une distraction d'au moins trois secondes de plus.

-Tu rigoles là Regulus, pas vrai ?

-Non.

-T'as bu de l'alcool ? Un sort de confusion peut-être ?

-Je suis sérieux tu sais.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Et c'est quoi comme genre d'idée ça ? Moi, je m'étais toujours dit que j'épouserais Arès, tu vois qui c'est, n'est-ce-pas ? On s'apprécie assez et mes parents pourraient enfin avoir le château près de l'océan... Mais après j'ai dû venir ici. Et je m'étais dit «Bon au moins c'est un mec de mon âge et avec un bon patrimoine.» Et après, je suis tombée sur ta maison, on est bien d'accord, moi il est hors de question que j'y vive. Je me taperais une déprime au bout de deux semaines. Et là, en plus, j'apprends que ton frère, cet espèce de débile, a fugué... Et maintenant, alors que moi je comptais toujours essayer de le récupérer, tu veux que je me marrie avec toi, alors que je te considère légèrement comme genre mon petit frère. Et moi, je fais pas dans l'inceste, tu vois ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour me dire ce qu'il en pensait, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, un cri tonitruant et terriblement menaçant l'en empêcha.

-POTTER ! TU VAS ME LACHER OUI ? ET JE NE SORTIRAIS JAMAIS AVEC TOI, TU COMPRENDS PAS OU QUOI ? J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI, TU M'ENTENDS ?

Pour lui, je n'en sus rien, mais moi, j'avais tout entendu. Et cela me fis même éclater de rire.

-Ça, c'est tout à fait typique. Lily Evans hurlant tout ce qu'elle peut sur James Potter, quoi de plus normal ? J'adore cette fille, y a pas à dire.

-Depuis quand t'adores les sang-de-bourbe, toi ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Evans, c'est une sang-de-bourbe.

-Tu te moques de moi ? C'est pas une sang-de-bourbe, elle, t'as pas vu comment elle est douée ? Et elle s'y connait vachement en tellement de trucs. Et en plus, son père, il est fabricant de balais, alors à la rigueur, c'est une sang-mêlée, si tu veux.

-Son père est fabricant de balais, ouais, mais des balais normaux, ceux avec lesquels les elfes nettoient les sols. C'est une sang-de-bourbe, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Mais elle a pas le droit ! Je suis pote avec elle, moi ! Nan mais c'est génial quoi, super. Waouh, bravo Elise. Y a pas un seul putain de sang-pur avec lequel je puisse avoir une quelconque relation ou quoi ? Si ça se trouve je suis maudite, ça doit être ça. Je suis trop maudite en fait... Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi leur problème à eux aussi, ils pourraient pas porter une pancarte, genre « Youhou, devient pas pote avec moi, j'suis un sang-de-bourbe. » Ou encore mieux ! « Couche pas avec moi, je suis un Moldu. » Parce que, euh, oh Merlin, j'suis sûre que ça doit arriver, mais pas à moi, non, juste aux autres. Ils m'énervent aussi ceux-là. Et puis l'autre, là, Potter, tu crois franchement pas qu'il pourrait être amoureux de quelqu'un d'un peu mieux ? Genre même un sang-mêlé ça ferait l'affaire.

Et j'ai continué de me plaindre jusqu'à notre arrivée dans un pub bien peuplé, un truc avec un nom de balais, la barman était plutôt jolie et Sirius Black et ses potes passaient leur temps à la regarder.

Veronica était, elle, partie dans un autre endroit d'une niaiserie évidente et écœurante. Regulus, qui avait l'air d'apprécier l'endroit, m'avait promis que nous irions, juste après, chez Gaichiffon, me chercher une paire de chaussures si j'acceptais de rester dans un endroit que je qualifiais « d'insalubre ».

-J'ai un plan, annonçais-je subitement, en reposant ma bierraubeurre.

-Pour ? Me demanda Regulus, sans détourner les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Épouser ton frère.

-Il n'est pas mon frère, il utilisa ce même ton distant et que je détestais plus que tout, l'air désintéressé.

-Ouais, c'est pareil. Il n'est qu'un traitre-à-son-sang, certes, mais on peut toujours lui redonner un titre honorable.

Il leva un regard froid, préoccupé et ennuyé.

-Pourquoi est-tu aussi obsédée par lui ? Il ne veut pas redevenir l'un des notre. Il se fiche royalement de la pureté de son sang... Maintenant, laisse-moi lire le journal.

Il se détourna de moi, assez rapidement pour me faire comprendre que la discussion était terminée.

-T'es désagréable, c'est dingue ! C'est pas comme si on était ami ou quoique ce soit... Je vais faire un tour. Tu m'énerves ! C'est où les toilettes ?

Il pointa un doigt désinvolte vers le fond du pub, sans avoir l'air de m'entendre.

-Oublies ce que je t'ai dit le week-end dernier à propos d'un éventuel cadeau de Noël, tu peux toujours aller te faire voir... Et vas-y continue de prétendre de ne pas m'entendre !

Enervée, je lui fis un geste déplacé de la main, chose improbable venant de ma part, mais étrangement libérateur.

-Tu m'entends peut-être pas mais t'as dû le voir, celui-là !

J'ai tambouriné des pieds jusqu'aux toilettes, furieuse et contrariée. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mettre à m'ignorer.

Je me suis aspergée le visage d'eau froide, tentant de me vider l'esprit, et échouant lamentablement. Sous le coup d'une nouvelle impulsion de colère, j'avais décidé d'aller faire les magasins seule et de le laisser m'attendre ici, sans nouvelle de ma part, pensant y trouver une quelconque revanche.

J'ai ouvert la porte violemment, la faisant claquer contre le mur de pierre. Avant de sentir quelque chose se plaquer contre moi.

-Oh, pardon !... Ah, c'est toi. Finalement, non, pas pardon.

-Ferme-là, Black... Et puis mince, à la fin ! C'est quoi aujourd'hui ? La journée d'emmerdement des Black envers moi ou quoi ? C'est un comité de ligue contre Elise Duchesnes-Rosier ? Sérieusement, c'est quoi votre délire là ? Oh et tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'imbéciles. Tu peux prétendre autant que tu le voudras, t'es toujours l'un des leurs, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! C'est franchement pathétique.

Emporté par un soudain élan de rage, il me plaqua contre le mur, et j'ai immédiatement eu le réflex d'attraper ma baguette et de la lui planter sous la mâchoire, alors qu'il appuyait sa main sous ma gorge, m'empêchant de partir.

-Ferme la ! Je ne suis pas un des leurs, tu m'entends ? Je n'ai jamais été l'un des leurs !

-T'essayes de faire quoi, là ?

-De te faire taire.

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais ça marche pas.

-Ferme-la.

-T'es au courant que t'as une baguette pointée sur le cou prête à t'envoyer valser ?

-Tu le feras jamais.

-Je l'ai déjà fait, tu sais. Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Maintenant, bouge-toi de là, vite-fait avant que ça ne finisse mal.

-Tu ne l'as jamais fait devant des témoins.

-Ça y changerait quoi ? Je sais être discrète. Et puis, c'est pas comme si ils allaient franchement me punir, question de relations diplomatiques, tu vois.

-Relations diplomatiques ? T'es sérieuse ?

-Mon grand père est l'ancien premier ministre français, ça passerait plutôt mal si j'étais expulsée, tu vois ?

-Tout à toujours rapport avec le nom des gens avec toi, pas vrai ?

-Tout, non. Juste les gens que je fréquente et qui je suis.

-Hum hum !

Alors qu'on parlait, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que le monde avait continué d'avancer et une bande de gamines s'approcha de nous, ou plutôt de la porte des toilettes, et avaient l'air plutôt énervées.

Black enleva son bras, me libérant au passage, et releva la tête, m'empêchant de voir ses yeux que j'avais fixés tout le long de notre discussion. Il fit volte-face et rejoignit ses amis, rien chez lui n'indiquant que l'on avait eu une quelconque forme de communication.

J'ai regardé ma montre pour voir combien de temps il me restait avant de rentrer au château, réalisant que j'allais devoir limiter le nombre des magasins à limiter : Trois quart d'heure chez Gaichiffon, dix minutes chez Scribenpenne, une demie heure chez Honeydukes pour faire le plein de chocolat, et j'étais partie en direction de Poudlard. Seule, et une tonne de bagages magiquement allégés et rétrécis.

Alors que je me reposais sur mon lit après ce long périple jusqu'à mon dortoir, à penser au fait que Lily Evans, la très gentille, très polie et très douée Evans, n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, Veronica est apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, les joues rosies, et un grand sourire niai.

-Tu devineras jamais !

Qu'étais-je censée deviner ? Qu'elle était folle amoureuse d'un mec dont j'ignorais jusqu'au nom ? Qu'il l'avait embrassée passionnément avant de la quitter ? Je savais déjà tout ça, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'était combien de temps cela allait-il durer avant qu'elle ne vienne pleurer dans mes bras en l'insultant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables.

Et ça, c'était même plutôt facile à deviner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : ****Les jours d'hiver.**

**Samedi 18 Décembre 1976, 8h42.**

-ELISE !

-qu'essya ?

-Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard !

-M'en fous. Laisse-moi dormir.

-On n'a pas le temps de dormir, y a le train à prendre dans moins d'une heure. A moins que tu ne veuilles retourner à Londres toute seule et à pied ?

-C'est aujourd'hui ? Fallait me le dire plus tôt ! Je croyais qu'on allait juste genre en Sortilèges moi !

Je me suis levée, soudainement en pleine forme, avant de filer dans la salle de bain et d'en ressortir dix minutes plus tard, prête à partir, les cheveux à peines retouchés, une énorme écharpe enroulée autour du cou, et un énorme sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de pouvoir enfin quitter cet enfer.

-Au fait, tu m'as pris de quoi manger ?

-Oui, comme d'habitude.

-T'es levée depuis quelle heure ?

-Six heures trente, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me demandes, c'est comme ça tous les matins. Quand t'es en retard, je te prends à manger, quand tu veux pas aller en cours de bonne heure, je te trouve une excuse. J'espère que j'aurais un super cadeau de Noël, je crois que je le mérite !

-Et moi, alors ? A chaque fois que t'es prête à péter un câble devant tes devoirs, qui c'est qui te fais penser à autre chose ? Qui c'est qui t'as acheté cette magnifique paire de bottes le mois dernier parce que t'avais plus de quoi t'en payer une ? Et qui t'as appris ce merveilleux sort qui te donne bonne mine en deux secondes ? C'est moi ! Alors je crois que moi aussi je vais avoir un parfait petit cadeau pour Noël venant de ta part cette année, Veronica !

Je l'ai regardée avec mon air le plus hautain, passant devant elle, ma malle à la main, en direction de la porte, avant de me retourner vers elle.

-Et donne moi mes tartines.

**Samedi 18 Décembre 1976, 12H06.**

-Elle passe quand ? J'ai trop faim ! s'exclama Veronica.

J'ai sursauté, trop prise dans ma contemplation du paysage. L'épaisse couche de neige recouvrait chaque parcelle de terre, et les flocons tombaient abondamment, me faisant louper une bonne partie de ce qu'il y avait à voir.

-Qui ça ? lui demandais-je, confuse.

-La vendeuse de bonbons. J'ai oublié son nom.

-J'en sais rien, elle doit être en train de draguer le conducteur du train.

-C'est possible, ouais, ou alors elle est partie s'empiffrer dans les toilettes, dit-elle avec une voix froide.

-T'as pas besoin d'être méchante tu sais. Si ça se trouve, elle arrive, et puis c'est pas de sa faute si tu t'es fait larguer y a une semaine.

-JE NE ME SUIS PAS FAITE LARGUER ! On a rompu d'un commun accord.

-C'est pas ce que m'as dit Deborah.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, celle là ? On se parle à peine !

-C'est meilleure amie de Jessica, je sais pas si t'as oubliée, mais c'est la copine de Jason, le meilleur pote d'Eunice. Elle connait tout de ta vie. Et d'après Jason, ce serait lui qui t'aurais larguée pour pouvoir sortir avec Kayley.

_Ouais, voilà, c'était ça son nom à lui. Eunice. Bordel, ils avaient vraiment un problème avec les noms ceux là._

_-_POUR SORTIR AVEC KAYLEY ? JE VAIS LA TUER !

Elle s'est levée trop vite pour que je ne puisse la retenir, et sans que je ne puisse même la rattraper, elle était déjà parie en courant dans le couloir du train, vérifiant chaque compartiment pour voir si sa nouvelle ennemie jurée était dans l'un d'entre eux.

-Veronica ! Attends !

Elle s'est soudainement arrêtée, et j'ai cru pendant un instant que c'était parce qu'elle m'avait écoutée et s'était ravisée. Puis, je l'ai vue ouvrir la porte d'un compartiment avec une telle hargne que les vitres tremblèrent.

-Toi, t'as aucune idée de ce que je vais te faire ! Hurla-t-elle dès que la porte fut claquée contre le mur.

Et puis, je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'est aperçue que Eunice était également dans ce compartiment, et c'est là que ça a dégénéré.

-NON MAIS TU RIGOLES LA ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE, C'EST ÇA ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ? QUAND TU M'AS DIT QUE TU VOULAIS QU'ON FASSE UNE PAUSE PARCE QUE TU NE SAVAIS PLUS OU T'EN ETAIS, T'AS PAS PRECISE QUE C'ETAIT POUR TE TAPER UNE BLONDE ! Sa voix d'une puissance ahurissante résonnait dans tout le wagon, et elle s'avançait lentement à l'intérieur, ponctuant chacun de ses mots par le son tambourinant de ses chaussures, rythmant le tout en une mélodie déplacée et peu harmonieuse.

-Hey ! On ne se moque pas des blondes !

Elle m'a ignorée, alors que je la rejoignais à l'intérieur, les quatre occupants avaient tous l'air terrorisés par ce qu'il se passait, mais seul Eunice avait l'air complétement paniqué, il s'était instinctivement collé au fond de son siège et s'était éloigné de Kayley Brown, qui elle avait plus l'air d'un enfant surpris en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

Elle a brusquement sorti sa baguette pour la pointer sur lui, puis s'est ravisée avant de la pointer sur la fausse blonde.

La première d'entre eux à dire quelque chose fut Jane White qui dormait dans le même dortoir que nous, je la trouvais plutôt sympathique, même si elle était d'ordinaire un peu trop réservée pour que l'on ne devienne plus proche.

-V, calme-toi s'il-te-plait, pose ta baguette, ça sert à rien tu sais.

-Ah toi fous moi la paix, hein, je te ferais dire que j'ai pas dit à Deborah que t'avais couché avec Jerry l'année dernière !

-T'as couché avec Jerry ? T'es morte !

_Je savais qu'on aurait dû fermer la porte en entrant. _

Apparemment les cris de Veronica avaient ameuté des dizaines de personnes qui s'agglutinaient en un petit tas de curieux, et parmi eux se trouvait Deborah qui, dans toute sa colère avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte.

-J'te jure c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Couina Jane White, qui pour une fois était aussi blanche que son nom alors que Deborah me bousculait pour aller lui donner une énorme gifle.

-Et puis change pas de sujet, toi là, la blondasse, déjà, tu vas te prendre une bonne paire de claque. Et puis toi, là, fit Veronica en désignant vaguement Eunice d'un hochement de tête, je sais même pas ce que je vais te faire ! Espèce d'ordure !

-Je suis préfet tout de même ! Tu me dois le respect...

-LE RESPECT ? Tu te moques de moi là ? T'as même plus le droit de me demander ça, après ce que tu viens de me faire, je ne crois pas que tu sois même autorisé à m'adresser la parole. Et puis après tout, t'en as eu du respect pour moi ? Hein ? Il est où le respect pour la capitaine de ton équipe ? Il est où le respect que tu me devais à moi en tant que ta petite copine ? Et ton respect pour notre couple ?

Elle fit tomber sa baguette, et lui fonça dessus pour l'assaillir de coups de points un peu partout. Alors qu'au même moment Jane et Deborah se hurlaient dessus des insultes plus que bizarres. Kayley s'était éloignée d'eux tous dans un coin, le regard posé sur le sol, les joues détrempées par des larmes plus que grotesques.

Et puis il y avait moi, devant l'encadrement de la porte, une trentaine de personnes derrière moi, alors qu'une vague de solitude m'envahissait. Tout ça, ça n'était pas ma vie. C'était bien trop grossier, trop surfait, trop commun pour être ma vie. Et pourtant, c'était ce que je vivais.

-LAISSEZ MOI PASSER ! JE SUIS PREFET EN CHEF ! Poussez vous enfin !

-Allez viens Veronica, on doit y aller.

J'ai doucement retiré Veronica d'Eunice qui n'avait même pas osé sortir sa baguette, et fis demi-tour, poussant les gens sur mon chemin, avant de retourner calmement dans notre compartiment.

C'est là qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer, chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore faite jusqu'à présent.

Je l'ai consolée pendant près d'une heure, alors qu'elle se vengeait sur les bonbons que j'avais acheté à la vendeuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Et puis le voyage a continué pendant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive finalement. J'avais eu le temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à Regulus et ses amis plutôt bizarres. Quand je suis revenue à ma place d'origine, Veronica était réveillée, sans doute à cause des tremblements du train lors de son arrêt. Il faisait nuit noire depuis plus de deux heures, et c'était avec grand plaisir que je comptais aller retrouver un lit, peu importe lequel et peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Ah, vous êtes là, dépêchez vous un peu. Où est mon fils ? Qu'avez vous donc fait à vos cheveux ? Attachez les un peu ! M'accueillit Mme Black avec la plus grande gentillesse du monde, enfin, j'imagine que pour elle, ça devait sembler plutôt sympathique.

-Encore dans le train, il me semble madame. Il doit très certainement être en chemin. Je crois que c'est lui, là bas. Vous avez passé un bon trimestre, madame ?

-Vous pourrez me parler de tout ça le jour où vous me ramènerez mon fils à la maison. En attendant, contentez vous de sourire et d'être polie. D'ailleurs, vos parents tiennent à vous voir pour le nouvel an, nous les rejoindrons donc le trente.

Alors que Regulus s'approchait de sa mère pour la saluer, la seule chose qu'il me restait dans la tête c'était une envie de fuir à tout prix. Mais qu'avais-je donc encore fait pour mériter ça ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: Merry Christmas.**

"Ce n'est pas un signe de bonne santé que d'être bien adapté à une société profondément malade." J. Krishnamurti

Vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des fêtes de fin d'année... C'est fait pour le passer avec la famille, tout ça, tout ça. C'est une période magnifique, où les gens s'offrent des cadeaux avec une hypocrisie accrue par un faux élan de générosité que l'on nous impose tous les ans. Dans le seul but de célébrer une naissance providentielle dont l'existence même n'a pas été prouvée.

Tout ça, c'est bien beau, mais quand on le met en pratique, ça peut virer légèrement au cauchemar.

C'est ce qu'il m'arrivait à moi à ce moment là. On était quoi, le vingt décembre ? Je ne sais plus trop, mais les gens semblaient penser que c'était un devoir de faire le plus de fêtes possible en cette fin d'année... Je crois que j'étais vraiment en enfer à ce moment précis de mon existence alors que mon meilleur ami/ancien petit copain/ennemi/coup d'un soir/complice arrivait le lendemain pour passer deux trois jours à Londres, que la maison où je réside en tant que La Française est envahie par une bande de cinglés nommés les sœurs Black, mes très chères cousines, ainsi que leur père, un mec tout aussi cinglé.

Et mon seul support est parti discuter affaires avec mon cousin (qui est également le sien) Evan. Oui, tout ça donne le tournis.

J'étais en train de me changer avant d'aller assister à une nouvelle réception qui allait durer plus de cinq heures en compagnie des sœurs timbrées, des Malefoy, ET de la famille Rosier au complet. (avec l'exception de ma mère, bien sûr, qui elle était sans doute en train de hurler sur nos elfes de maison pour qu'ils préparent tout plus vite, et qu'ils fassent disparaître jusqu'à la dernière poussière pour le réveillon en compagnie d'une cinquantaine d'invités.)

Je vous ai déjà parlé de la famille Rosier ? Non ? J'avais mes raisons. C'est des gens bizarres les Rosier, très bizarres... Une vieille famille française implantée en Angleterre depuis quelques générations, qui font plutôt dans le côté sombre et glauque, j'imagine que ça leur donne un style. Ils ne sont pas bien sympathiques, et ma mère, Isidore, m'a toujours dit que j'avais bien de la chance d'être élevée par elle et non pas par ses parents. Je les ai rencontrés plusieurs fois, et aucun d'entre eux ne m'a jamais paru bien aimable.

Ma mère, elle m'en a raconté des dizaines d'histoires sur ce qu'il se passait quand elle vivait encore chez eux. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de partir. Et quand elle a rencontré Marius Duchesnes, mon père, je pense qu'elle a dû y voir une sorte d'opportunité de s'en sortir. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été pareille. Ma mère, c'était la plus jeune, la plus choyée, celle qu'on a le plus protégé, mais ça n'a pas suffit, toute cette folie ambiante l'a rendue un peu dépressive. Elle a toujours du mal à parler d'eux, comme si elle avait vécu un traumatisme. Ça l'a rendue un peu bizarre. Elle a un petit côté fou qui ne la quitte pas.

Je dois bien avouer que j'étais bien contente de vivre chez moi plutôt qu'avec des Rosier, ils vivent dans le noir, comme les Black, aucun moyen de survivre dans le noir. Moi je vis dans la lumière, les grandes pièces blanches et légères bordées de doré et de chandeliers de cristaux. Je suis comme ça, vous comprenez pourquoi je n'aime pas Poudlard, non ? C'est une excellente école, je l'avoue mais ça ne remplacera jamais Beauxbâtons.

Alors oui, bref, j'étais en train d'enfiler une paire de bottes quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

-Elise ? Mère m'a demandé de venir te chercher, tu es prête ? Je peux entrer ?

-Oui oui, vas-y rentre. Je n'en ai plus que pour une minute Reg. Au fait, t'es déjà revenu ? T'étais pas avec Evan ?

-Si, il voulait juste qu'on parle de quelques trucs sur euh, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu vois ? On n'en a pas eu pour très longtemps. Il veut que j'aille l'assister dans une de ses missions demain.

-Mais demain c'est la veille de Noël ! Tu vas sérieusement aller faire je ne sais pas quoi la veille de Noël ! Et puis tu vas faire quoi au juste ? T'as quinze ans ! Tu ne peux pas jeter de sorts en dehors de l'école, c'est interdit par la loi.

-J'ai dit que je venais pour assister, pas pour tuer quelqu'un.

-Parce que t'as l'intention de tuer quelqu'un ?

-Tu sais bien que non, c'était une façon de parler.

-Une façon de parler ? Regulus, tu sais qu'Evan a déjà eu à tuer des gens, pas vrai ? Tu le sais, ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu sais que c'est une chose que tu vas devoir faire si tu les rejoins ?

-Je...Euh... Oui. Oui ! Bien sûr ! C'est qu-quoi comme question ça ?

J'avais visiblement touché un nerf puisqu'il était soudainement devenu très agité. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas capable de tuer quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas la force de caractère pour ça, il ne l'a même jamais vraiment eue, même quand il était l'un des leurs. Un Mangemort. C'est ridicule comme non, pas vrai ? Enfin bref, je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que je lui rappelle que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie. Regulus était destiné à beaucoup de choses, vous savez, il aurait pu devenir haut placé au Ministère, et puis il était plutôt doué au Quidditch... Mais non, il a fallu qu'il devienne _Mangemort_. Je suis toujours persuadée que c'était plus pour sa mère que pour lui, et que quoiqu'il en dise, cette obsession qu'il avait pour « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres », que je n'ai d'ailleurs aucun mal à appeler Voldemort, à présent, après tout, pourquoi utiliserait-il un surnom s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'utilise ?

J'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui, voilà, il collectionnait les articles de journaux le concernant, mais je pense que c'était plus pour se tenir informé sur ce qui l'attendait que pour autre chose. Mais je peux très bien avoir faux, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à percer la carapace de Regulus, il ne m'a jamais laissé faire non plus dirons nous. Quinze ans à être éduqué par une psychopathe et un père quasi inexistant, ça ne s'oublie pas je pense.

-Le genre de question qui te perturbe, Rébus, dis-je en me relevant.

-Je ne suis pas perturbé ! Je vais très bien ! Et puis de toute façon, on doit descendre, on nous attend, tu sais. On devrait être parti depuis cinq minutes.

J'ai soudainement éclaté de rire, sans vraiment que je trouve la situation particulièrement drôle, le suivant avec entrain alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Ses parents nous attendaient en bas, formant le couple le plus terne que j'aie jamais vu de toute ma vie. Ces consanguins alors...

Enfin, voilà, vous voyez... hum. La soirée était abyssalement abyssale. Je n'avais pas reparlé de tout ça avec Regulus, et puis j'ai passé la moitié du temps à sourire à des gens que je ne connaissais même pas. Et puis j'ai dû supporter un discours moralisateur d'un Mangemort qui voulait soit-disant nous protéger des méchants Moldus qui voulaient notre extermination, j'ai failli lui demander pourquoi il était un Mangemort si ce n'était pas pour exterminer des gens, mais j'étais un peu cernée, et puis à l'époque, je n'avais pas le courage d'affirmer ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas comme maintenant, vous voyez ? Y a bien une raison qui a fait que j'en suis là où j'en suis.

Et le lendemain matin, ah, le lendemain matin... Ce fut un énorme mélange d'émotions en tout genre, vous voyez, un peu comme un Milkshake, on ajoute on ajoute, et puis on arrive au mélange final, qui est en règle générale délicieux. Mais pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'aime pas les émotions, le milkshake peut vite tourner au lait périmé.

Ça a commencé avec une espèce de joie mêlée à de l'anxiété quand j'ai vu Arès pour la première fois en six mois. Moi, sur le quai de gare, remplie de Moldus, j'avais la sordide impression de revivre la même chose qu'à mon arrivée. Et puis lui, descendant du train, une seule valise en main, et l'air un peu perdu. Il traversa l'endroit des yeux, qui se posèrent finalement sur moi, ce qui le fit sourire, je crois que j'ai bien cru revivre à ce moment là.

-Ma chère ! Que le temps m'a semblé long loin de vous !

-Mon adoré ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué, il me semble loin le temps où j'ai pu vous regarder pour la dernière fois !

Il éclata de rire, le son tonitruant enlaçant mes sens, puis ce furent ses bras qui m'enlacèrent avec force, m'écrasant contre ses épaules.

-T'es encore vachement douée à ce jeu là !

-Tu crois quoi ? C'est pas parce que je suis avec les anglais que j'en perds mon français !

-Alors, l'ambiance, c'est comment ?

-Mortel, mortellement mortel. Je crois que je suis morte au moins cinquante fois d'ennui en six mois... C'est dur. J'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme. Et toi, c'est comment dans le Sud ?

-Tu connais Pénélope... Elle s'accroche, elle s'accroche. Et elle ne lâche pas. Elle croit que c'est à elle de reprendre ta succession.

-Ma succession ? Lui demandais-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, me dégageant un peu de son étreinte.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu m'as dit que je devrais te trouver une remplaçante. Elle a cru que c'était elle qu'il fallait pour reprendre les traditions.

-Et ça donne quoi ?

-Juste avant les vacances, on a eu le droit à une soirée sur le thème des licornes. Ul' a faillit se suicider avec une cuillère pour échapper au massacre. Iris a abandonné au bout de vingt minutes pour aller « chercher à boire », elle n'est jamais revenue. On l'a retrouvée avec Luc dans un couloir.

-Encore ? Luc et Iris ? Y a vraiment des choses qui ne changent pas !

J'ai éclaté de rire avec légèreté, me sentant plus libre que je ne l'avais jamais été en des mois, comme apaisée et j'avais cette étrange sensation d'être chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. En Angleterre, j'étais persuadée de ne pas être vraiment moi-même, et rien que le fait de l'avoir, lui, près de moi me ramenait à la personne que j'avais été si peu de temps auparavant. Je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment avoir du sens pour vous, tout ça a à peine du sens pour moi. Mais c'est le but de tout ça, pas vrai ? Je vous raconte ce que j'ai vécu, ce que j'ai ressenti pendant ces trois années, et vous en faites ce que vous voulez après, pas vrai ?

-Toi non plus tu sais, t'as même pas encore pris une seule ride.

-C'est le froid, ça conserve. Tu devrais essayer, monsieur bronzage. D'ailleurs, c'est un cheveu blanc que j'aperçois ?

On a continué de se chamailler tout le long du chemin, plus pour nous prouver notre affection que par réelle envie d'embêter l'autre.

Et puis on s'est arrêtés à un pub Moldu pour boire un café, juste le temps de nous divertir et de nous réchauffer. J'avais eu l'autorisation d'aller me promener seule de Black en chef, sans qu'elle ne sache ma réelle raison de sortir, évidemment. L'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait Londres nous faisait marcher doucement, et j'étais plus que ravie de prolonger ce moment de bonheur.

-Tu sais, ils ne sont pas très festifs par ici, et quand je dis ça, je ne mâche pas mes mots, je n'ai pas eu le droit à une seule fête digne de ce nom depuis mon arrivée. Ça me manque, si tu savais !

-Elise ?

-Hum ? Grognais-je en relevant la tête de ma part de pudding.

Son expression plus que sérieuse me déstabilisa, il avait été plus que joyeux toute l'heure, et puis, en deux minutes, le temps que j'ai passé à contempler avec gourmandise mon dessert, il avait eu le temps de devenir austère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Arès ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Si si, ça va. Il faut juste qu'on parle.

-Tu veux parler de quoi ? Je t'ai raconté à peu près toute ma vie, tu sais, tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant, tu veux qu'on reparle de la fois où j'ai réussi à te faire croire le professeur Martin et moi sortions ensemble ? Ça, c'était une bonne histoire !

-Attend, je suis sérieux là, Elise, laisse moi finir ce que j'ai à dire. Tu feras semblant d'être heureuse dans dix minutes.

-Je suis parfaitement heureuse, merci bien.

-Tu sais très bien que non, mais là n'est pas la question. Laisse moi parler, d'accord ? Tu pourras dire quelque chose après si tu veux, mais laisse moi sortir tout ce que je crève d'envie de te dire.

J'ai simplement acquiescé, ne me risquant pas à ouvrir la bouche. Son ton était trop autoritaire, bien plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Quand j'ai su que tu allais en Angleterre, je n'ai pas vraiment su comment le prendre. Il y avait Ulysse qui me disait que c'était un bon moyen pour moi de t'oublier, de passer à quelque chose d'autre. Parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à m'en remettre, je sais très bien que t'as tourné la page, même le livre entier. Mais pas moi, je me suis accroché au fait que tu veuilles qu'on soit toujours ami. J'ai espéré, même quand tu enchainais les petits copains et les coups d'un soir... Fais pas cette tête là, tu sais très bien que tu l'as fait. Et puis tu t'es rapprochée de moi, encore plus, juste dans le but d'avoir un ami en qui tu pouvais avoir confiance. Parce que tu n'as jamais fait confiance à personne, je le sais, il m'a fallu un mois avant que tu m'avoues que tu faisais une dépression.

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! Comment oses-tu ! J'allais très bien, j'étais tout à fait heureuse ! Et je le suis toujours !

-Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour me laisser parler ?

-Pff, vas-y, continue, mais sache qu'on reparlera de ça plus tard. Alors là c'est même pas la peine d'essayer d'y échapper !

Il lâcha un énorme soupir, agacé par mon comportement. Je crois qu'il pensait que je faisais un caprice, mais vraiment, je ne lui avais jamais dit de telles choses.

-Tu me l'as dit, crois-moi tu me l'as dit. Tu te rappelles la veille des vacances d'hiver l'année dernière ? Le dix-neuf décembre 1975. On avait fait cette énorme fête dans l'aile Sud qui avait un peu dégénérée, tu te rappelles ? Le directeur nous avait à chacun filé une semaine de colle, et quand il a fallu accompagner les blessés, les comas éthyliques et ceux qui avaient trop bu à l'infirmerie, ils ont voulu t'amener, mais tu ne voulais pas me lâcher. On a tout essayé, mais ils avaient de toute façon trop à faire pour s'occuper de toi. Alors j'ai passé la nuit à essayer de te tenir compagnie. On a parlé pendant des heures, et puis je t'ai demandé pour quelle raison tu tenais tellement à faire la fête toutes les semaines. Et tu m'as répondu, je cite, «Faut bien s'occuper, après j'ai le temps de penser au fait que je déteste ma vie. Elle est nulle ma vie, des fois, j'me dis, ma petite Elise, tu ferais mieux d'en finir. Et puis après, j'me dis que ça serait trop _bas de gamme_, trop _Moldu_, et que mes parents auraient encore plus honte de moi. Alors je bois, et je m'amuse, parce que ça occupe. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse, monsieur le preux chevalier du Whisky ? ». Enfin bref, après ça, j'ai essayé de te t'en reparler, mais tu avais tout oublié, c'était comme si toi-même tu n'étais pas au courant de ton propre malheur... je parlais de quoi déjà ?

Je l'ai regardé, incrédule, persuadée qu'il racontait des idioties dans le seul but de prouver quelque chose. Je savais que j'avais toujours plus ou moins eu tendance à être triste quand j'étais seule ou que je m'ennuyais. C'était un fait, c'était dans mon caractère, je suis quelqu'un de sociable vous voyez,

-Du fait que j'étais devenue ton ami parce que j'étais une dépressive sans ami qui a un problème de confiance, lui répondis-je avec amertume.

-Ouais voilà. Alors, tu vois, j'ai encore plus espéré, mais tu semblais davantage obsédée par ton envie de vivre au jour le jour. Tu voulais vivre. Tu me l'as répété cinquante fois. Et puis, il y a eu ton anniversaire. Je n'y étais même pas invité. Une soirée spéciale fille. Je m'étais dit que c'était pas trop grave, que je pourrais t'offrir ton cadeau le lendemain. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de te trouver. J'ai paniqué, je me suis imaginé les pires histoires possibles. Mais si j'avais su que c'était encore pire que tout ça... J'ai appris la veille de ton départ. Des rumeurs. Pénélope ne sait pas se la fermer. Tes parents ont essayé de couvrir l'affaire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Mais c'était trop tard. Tout le monde savait déjà. Ils en parlaient encore à la rentrée. Toi, la Grande et Honorable Elise Duchesnes-Rosier, celle qui nous avait fait vivre les soirées les plus grandioses de notre vie, toi, tu t'étais fait virer du pays pour avoir coucher avec un Moldu.

-La grande et honorable ?

-C'est ce que t'étais pour toute l'école. Tout le monde t'admirait.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils admiraient, c'était mon nom ! Et la plupart d'entre eux se fichaient pas mal de qui j'étais vraiment, je ne vois rien d'honorable dans tout ça... C'est stupide comme nom, franchement.

-Tu vas me laisser finir, oui ?

J'ai bu une gorgée de mon café, froid, avant de lui dire de continuer.

-Voilà, alors, je n'ai pas bien compris ce que je devais faire. Je t'ai écris des lettres en cachette, parce que tout contact avec toi était interdit, c'était pareil pour nous tous, Elise, tu étais une paria. Ma mère qui t'adorais me disait que tu ne valais rien, et que c'était une bonne chose que tu ne sois plus là. J'étais tellement en colère. Aussi bien après toi qu'après tout le monde. Ils se comportaient comme si ils n'avaient jamais rien fait de mal. Alors qu'on les a tous vu faire des choses bien pires que ça. Je me suis un peu fâchés avec eux tous. Impossible de rester calme quand ils agissaient comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Alors je t'ai écris, je ne savais même pas si tu allais me répondre, Lisette, mais j'ai reçu ta lettre.

-Tu veux en venir à quoi, là ? Tu pars dans n'importe quel sens. Structure-moi un peu tout ça, par Merlin !

-Tu ne me laissera jamais finir, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Pas quand ça fait une demie-heure que tu me dis des choses que je sais déjà. Et je dois rentrer pour cinq heures et demie, je n'ai pas le temps de t'entendre me conter ma vie. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux me dire.

Il inspira un grand coup, posa sa tête dans ses mains un instant, avant de se redresser un peu.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Reviens en France.

-Quoi ? C'est ça ce que ta à me dire ? _Ça _? C'est quoi ton délire ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être ici ? Que c'est un jeu ? Parce que je ne m'amuse pas du tout ? Je suis forcée d'être ici, ça n'a jamais été un choix personnel !

Je me suis levée, plus qu'énervée, j'en avais assez de lui et de ses reproches.

-Elise, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Garde tes mensonges pour plus tard. A la semaine prochaine !

-La semaine prochaine ? Me hurla-t-il alors que je commençais à m'en aller en direction de la porte.

Il m'attrapa par le bras, ne me lâchant pas avant que je ne me retourne.

-Écoute-moi deux secondes, veux-tu ?

-J'ai vraiment le choix ?

-Non. Allez, viens te rasseoir.

-Je veux bien t'écouter, mais seulement si on va faire un tour dehors, cet endroit me rend dingue.

Nous nous sommes assis sur un banc gelé au beau milieu d'un parc enneigé et désert.

-Vas-y, dis-moi tout ce que t'as à me dire. Après, il faut que je rentre.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit qu'il se passe en Angleterre, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non, mais vas-y, éclaire-moi.

-Qu'un certain Lord Voldemort serait en train de lever une armée pour conquérir le monde des sorciers et dominer les Moldus.

-Merci bien, j'étais au courant.

-Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, Lisette. Il faut que tu reviennes chez toi.

-Chez moi ? J'en ai été bannie de chez moi ! Je n'ai plus de chez moi, Arès !

-Et bien tu pourrais très bien venir chez moi ! Je te cacherais, je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité.

-Je suis parfaitement en sécurité ici. Je suis une sang-pur, je n'ai absolument rien à craindre.

-Tu n'es plus une sang-pur, Elise...

J'ai claqué ma main contre sa joue, dans un élan de furie. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me dire la vérité.

-Ne t'avise jamais plus de dire une chose pareille ! Mon sang est plus pur que le tient !

-T'auras beau le nier, ce n'est plus le cas !

-Parce que tu crois que t'en es toujours un toi peut-être ? Un parfait petit sang-pur ? Qui est-ce qui s'est tapé la petite Duval à la fête de l'hiver l'année dernière ? Fais pas cette tête, oui je vous ai vu, mais c'est pas comme si vous aviez été discret. Et on sait tous très bien que c'est une sang-de-bourbe, alors crois-moi tu n'as absolument rien à me reprocher ! Et toi au moins, t'avais conscience de ce que tu faisais, moi j'étais trop bourrée pour ça. C'est quoi ton excuse à toi ? Elle était bien trop sexy pour que tu puisses lui résister ? T'avais tes hormones qui te tracassaient ? Parce que t'aurais très bien pu aller voir Pénélope pour ça, elle a l'habitude des coups d'un soir dans les coins sombres.

-Depuis quand t'es si amère ?

-Amère ? Tu veux pas dire honnête ?

J'ai soupiré, lassée de son comportement que je trouvais stupide à l'époque. Je ne m'étais pas franchement rendue compte d'à quel point mon comportement était plus qu'idiot. Je n'étais qu'une gamine à qui l'on n'avait pas appris à régler ses problèmes.

-De toute façon, je dois te laisser, il est près de cinq heures, je dois rentrer. Merci de ta visite. On se voit la semaine prochaine chez moi, d'accord ?

-Elise, attend ! ATTEND !

Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de me rattraper, j'ai filé le plus rapidement possible.

Je ne vous raconte pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre ce jour là et la semaine d'après, non ? Rien de bien intéressant de toute façon. Des gens tous aussi anglais les uns que les autres, Regulus qui trainait avec Evan, à faire je ne sais quoi, et moi, enfermée dans ma chambre à lire et à écrire jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Alors bref, nous sommes tous partis chez mes parents, le trente-et-un au matin. Dû à un léger changement de plan de Wallburga qui avait négligé un rendez-vous très important de son mari avec un mec du Ministère... Ouais, c'était l'excuse qu'elle m'avait sortie le vingt-neuf quand je suis descendue prendre mon petit déjeuné.

Ouais, voilà quoi.

Je dois dire que j'étais plus que ravie de revoir mon manoir, que je n'avais pas vu depuis six mois... Mais quand je me dis que j'ai dû revoir mes parents... Hum. Ça c'est plutôt pas trop mal passé en fait, disons que ça aurait pu être pire.

-Elise, qu'est-ce-que cet accoutrement ? Ne t'ai-je pas enseigné comment une demoiselle de ton rang doit se comporter en société ? Arrange-moi tes cheveux un peu ! Tu me dégoutes... Oh, ma chère Wallburga, comment allez-vous ? Oh, Orion, vous n'avez pas changé le moins du monde ! Vous devez être Sirius Black, vous m'avez l'air tout à fait charmant, et tout a fait bien éduqué. Je vous félicite, ma chère Wallburga. Où est votre second fils ? Vous avez bien un second fils, n'est-ce-pas ? Regulus ? Est-il malade ? Ou peut-être a-t-il d'autres obligations, si c'est le cas, je comprends tout à fait.

Oui, je sais, ma mère est une psychopathe. Je vous avais prévenu.

-Non, lui c'est Regulus, mère. Sirius ne vit plus chez ses parents, il s'est enfuit l'été dernier juste avant que j'arrive. Où est père ? Je me dois d'aller le saluer.

-Il est dans l'avant-cour, avec les Van Diersen. N'oublie pas d'aller saluer ta grand mère et ton oncle !

-D'accord, mère, lui répondis-je avec un faux sourire. Allez, viens, Regulus !

Je me suis faufilée dans la foule de personnes qui riaient gaiment au son des violons et du piano, ma main ne lâchant pas celle de Regulus, de peur qu'il se perde au milieu de tant d'inconnus.

-On va où ?

-Voir mes amis, Rébus. Et crois-moi, je sais où ils sont.

J'ai atteint une porte qui menait vers le jardin, j'ai même aperçu mon père au loin qui buvait un verre en compagnie d'un cousin au quatrième degré, sans doute en train d'arranger des contrats plus que douteux. Mais je n'ai fait que passer mon chemin, j'ai continué sur la droite, derrière quelques buissons parfaitement taillés, avant de prendre un petit chemin qui se frayait derrière quelques chênes centenaires afin d'arriver à bon port : le lac, probablement gelé en cette saison

-C'est marrant, vous n'êtes toujours pas capables de trouver un bon endroit pour vous bourrer la gueule sans moi. Sérieusement, le lac ? Vous avez quoi, douze ans ?

Ils se sont retournés très rapidement, pensant sans doute s'être fait prendre par un adulte, avant de se rendre compte de ce que j'avais dit. J'ai soudain vu une masse de cheveux noirs se jeter sur moi avec force, me faisant reculer de deux pas.

-Oh putain, Elise ? Lisette ! T'avais pas menti, Arès !

-Iris ! Lâche-la, tu l'étouffe !

-T'auras ton tour plus tard, Ul', laisse moi en profiter ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, Elise ! Si tu savais ! Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour ou l'autre. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Père ne m'a pas laissé t'écrire, mais j'ai essayé, tu sais. J'ai une demie douzaine de lettres qui t'attendent à la maison. Si j'avais su, je les aurais ramenées !

Elle m'a finalement lâchée, me permettant de voir son visage souriant. Cette fille était une vraie boule d'énergie toujours prête à faire n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle puisse le faire en sautillant.

Iris a soudainement tourné la tête pour regarder derrière moi.

-Oh, mais qui c'est ça ? C'est ton copain, Lisette ? Il est pas mal ! Il est anglais ? Hellooooo ! Comment ça va ? Il parle pas français, c'est ça ?

-Nan, il parle pas français, Zis.

Je me suis retournée vers Regulus, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais bien remarqué que tout le monde le fixait depuis notre arrivée, mais son air totalement terrifié le confirmait. Je lui ai tendu la main, qu'il prit avec hâte, cherchant sans doute un quelconque support.

-Les amis, voici Regulus Black, je squatte chez lui depuis six mois... Regulus, these are my friends. Please say hi to them.

Il leur fit un petit signe de main, accompagné d'un sourire qui se voulait sans doute amical mais qui avait plus l'air d'un sourire d'excuse.

-Un Black ? Tu fais dans la magie noire après t'être fait un Moldu ? T'es si versatile, Elise !

-Merci, Sophie. Dis-moi, t'as été faire du shopping dans le placard de ta grand-mère ces temps-ci ? Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié que t'avais des problèmes d'argent... Ça doit être mon côté blonde versatile qui ressort.

-Toujours aussi franche, Duchesnes, j'admire.

-Je te remercie grandement Dupuis, j'essaye de maintenir mon niveau. C'est pas facile avec ces anglais, il font plutôt dans la finesse et les petits coups bien placés. Terriblement ennuyant. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, tu as toujours une de mes paire de chaussure, je les aime bien, tu vois... Alors si tu pouvais me les rendre un de ces jours, ce serait franchement sympa.

Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour que l'on agisse comme si de rien n'était. J'avais l'impression d'être retournée dans le passé juste le temps d'une journée ou deux. Vous savez, juste le temps de fêter le nouvel an en famille. Si ce n'est que je l'ai plus passé bourrée en compagnie de ce qui me semblaient être de nouveau mes amis.

D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, je vais vous donner un petit conseil avant de vous parler de la suite. Ne buvez pas, sérieusement. Ou évitez, du moins. Ça peut mal finir, c'est comme quand je vous ai parlé de ce léger problème avec ce stupide arbre à Poudlard, ça peut mener à pas mal de problèmes, l'alcool.

Pas mal de problèmes, oui. Et jamais ceux auxquels on s'attendait. Ce qui nous amène à la prochaine séquence d'évènements.

Le Samedi premier Janvier mille neuf-cent soixante-dix-sept.

Ça aurait pu être une magnifique journée annonciatrice d'une magnifique année en perspective. Ouais, c'est sûr. Si je ne m'étais pas réveillée nue dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Un léger arrière-goût de déjà vu ? Sans doute, oui. Si ce quelqu'un ne s'était pas avéré être Regulus Black.

Vous comprenez, maintenant, pourquoi je ne veux pas que vous buviez ? C'est mauvais pour la santé et pour votre vie privée et sociale. Evitez. Ou sachez vous maitriser, tout du moins.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je pars en vacances Mercredi, et je serais de retour le Samedi de la semaine suivante. En attendant, essayez de ne pas me haïr après vous avoir quittés à un moment pareil. =)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: Les contemplations... Ou les complications, ça marche aussi.**

-Bordel de bordel de... Oh putain ! Regulus, dégage de là ! Merlin !

Je l'ai poussé hors de mon lit, le faisant tomber en un bruit sourd sur le parquet de ma chambre.

-Aïe ! Hé !

-SORS DE MA CHAMBRE ! Par Merlin ! Je suis même pas habillée quoi ! D'où tu rentres dans ma chambre ? HEIN ?

-Elise ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. La vache, j'ai mal à la tête. Pourquoi tu cries ?

J'ai violemment tiré sur les couvertures de façon à me couvrir jusqu'aux yeux, cherchant à éviter la confrontation imminente que j'avais commencée. Il s'est relevé avec du mal, frottant ses yeux d'une main et s'accrochant au bord de la fenêtre de l'autre. Ce qui me permit de constater une chose : Il avait encore ses vêtements d'hier. Soit, ils étaient dans un état pathétique et il lui manquait une chaussette, mais il était définitivement habillé.

-J'suis où là ? Osa-t-il demander en élevant la main qu'il avait gardé sur ses yeux pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

-DANS MA CHAMBRE, IDIOT ! Maintenant, du balais, OUST ! Et d'abord comment t'es rentré là, hein ? Et pourquoi toi t'as tes fringues et pas moi ?

-C'est toi qu'est rentrée là après moi, moi j'ai pris la première chambre à disposition, avoua Regulus en se rasseyant contre le mur.

-Et t'as pas remarqué qu'il y avait mon fichu nom gravé sur la porte ? Par Merlin, Regulus ! Et tu sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas de fringues ?

-Bah, à en juger par la dernière fois où je t'ai vue... Je pourrais dire que c'est parce que euh, t'as fini dans le lac avec un de tes copains dont j'ai oublié le nom. Mais c'est pas vraiment sûr, hein.

-Tu veux dire que... euh... il ne s'est rien passé de, euh, particulier ?

-Non, me répondit-il après m'avoir lancé un regard incrédule. Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ?

Et c'est à ce moment là que le destin a décidé de me pourrir la vie encore davantage... Comme si mon karma était si mauvais qu'il fallait à tout prix que je me rachète en souffrant plus que n'importe qui en ce monde.

Ok, d'accord, c'était un peu mélodramatique, en fait c'est juste qu'à ce moment là, ma chère et tendre mère qui euh, apprécie particulièrement les matinées a décidé de me payer une gentille petite visite. A huit heures du matin... Oui, je suis maudite.

Il y eut d'abord le très redoutable bruit de ce fameux « Toc, toc » annonciateur d'un visiteur, qui nous plongea (Regulus encore plus que moi) dans une torpeur profonde. Et puis, le terrible et terrifiant « Elise ? Tu es là ma chérie ? C'est ta mère. Je peux entrer ? » qui nous réveilla d'un seul coup.

-Une seconde, mère ! Je m'habille ! Criais-je en direction de la porte. Regulus, murmurais-je, planque-toi. Vite ! Sous le lit !

J'ai enfilé une robe de chambre en vitesse avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, un peu essoufflée. Alors que Regulus s'était faufilé sous le lit en moins de deux secondes.

-Oui, mère ?

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-J'imagine, oui.

-Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi, jeune fille ! Tu ne m'as écrit qu'une seule fois, et c'était pour te plaindre !

-Et vous n'avez pas pris la peine d'y répondre, mère. Il me semblait évident que vous ne souhaitiez pas en recevoir une deuxième.

-J'étais occupée ! Il a bien fallu que quelqu'un répare les dégâts.

-Ils sont tous au courant, mère, il faut bien croire que ça n'a pas suffit.

Elle a ignoré ma réponse, lâcha un soupir brusque, se redressa un peu et arrangea son chignon.

-Ton père m'a dit qu'il ne t'a pas vu de la soirée, est-ce vrai ? N'as-tu donc plus de valeur du tout ?

-Il était occupé avec monsieur Van Diersen, ça avait l'air plutôt important, je n'ai pas souhaité le déranger avec une chose aussi futile que mon existence, mère. Ce n'est pas la faute de mon sens des valeurs, mère, mais celle de mon éducation.

Ce qui me valut une gifle. Ouaip. Elle était de la vieille école, ma mère.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux pour t'éduquer, sale traitre-à-ton-sang ! J'aurais dû laisser ton père te déshériter ! Et c'est chez mon frère que tu aurais dû aller, pas dans sa belle famille. Ils sont bien trop laxistes ! Si ton grand-père était encore en vie ! Et ta grand-mère ! Tu es une honte, un être infâme !

-Vous savez ce qu'on dit, mère ? Telle mère, telle fille. C'est marrant, je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte d'à quel point ce proverbe était vrai. Vous savez c'est quoi le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que c'est un proverbe Moldu, ils sont pas si cons que ça, ces Moldus, pas vrai ?

Ce qui m'aurait valu une autre gifle, si je n'avais pas atteint ma baguette pour la pointer vers elle.

-J'ai mes limites, mère, et le fait que vous les testiez depuis seize ans et demi n'arrange rien. Sur ce, excusez-moi, il faut que je me prépare avant de faire mes valises.

Et c'est là que je lui ai claqué la porte au nez. Je suis pas matinale, c'est pas de ma faute. Ce qui ne l'empêcha surtout pas de continuer à hurler.

-TU ES DESHERITEE, TU M'ENTENDS ! C'EN EST FINI DE TOI ! N'OSE PLUS JAMAIS REMETTRE LES PIEDS DANS CETTE MAISON ! SALE POURITURE ! TU N'ES PLUS MA FILLE !

J'ai attendu quelques minutes, collée contre le bois peint en blanc de ma porte, avant qu'elle ne parte, le son de ses pas claquant avec haine contre le parquet.

-Toi, dehors ! DEHORS, BORDEL !

Il avait la bouche prête à parler quand je l'ai extirpé de sous mon lit, et son air effaré et désolé me mit dans une rage inouïe.

Je me suis énervée davantage quand il ne fut pas assez rapide à atteindre la porte, ce qui me fit hurler des choses horribles et insensées, avant de me mettre à pleurer dès que le son de la porte, qui claqua, heurta mes tympans. Je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre de toute la matinée, affamée, avant que ce stupide elfe de maison ne vienne frapper à ma porte en me demandant (d'une voix horriblement haut perchée) de rejoindre tout le monde dans le hall d'entrée. J'en ai tout de même profité pour reprendre quelques robes et mon uniforme de mon armoire, puisque cette fois-ci, je savais pertinemment que je ne comptais pas revenir.

Les adieux furent bref, un court « père, mère » accompagné d'un hochement de tête en leur direction suffit. Et ce fut la dernière fois que je vis mes parents, je ne sais pas si ça m'attriste ou si je suis toujours trop énervée pour pouvoir ressentir autre chose que de la colère, mais je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on souhaite voir ses parents pour la dernière fois.

Nous sommes arrivés assez tard à Londres pour que je puisse m'éclipser dans ma chambre sans que cela n'ait l'air d'être suspect. Je suis redescendue une fois que tout le monde était partit se coucher pour pouvoir manger quelque chose, puisque ma tête commençait à tourner et que je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille.

La nuit fut brève et il me fallut deux fioles de potion d'éveil pour que mes cernes disparaissent. Je dus me lever très tôt pour rejoindre Gringotts et récupérer tout l'argent de mon compte avant que mes parents ne puissent le faire. Et j'eus à peine le temps de tout mettre dans ma valise avant de partir pour King's Cross en hâte. J'ai marché aux côtés de Regulus en silence, priant pour qu'il ne veuille pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Ce qui ne fut évidemment pas le cas. Puisque lorsque je m'apprêtais à le quitter pour rejoindre le compartiment où j'avais aperçu Veronica en compagnie de quatre autres filles, il se mit à vouloir me parler.

-Bon, euh, je vais y aller, à plus, Regulus.

-Elise, attends ! Me cria-t-il en me tirant par les épaules pour me faire faire demi-tour.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec ta mère, je n'ai rien compris de ce que vous vous disiez, pour être honnête, mais j'ai bien compris que ça n'était pas joyeux.

-Et alors ?

-Elise, pourquoi tu es venue ici ? C'est parce que tes parents t'ont chassée de chez toi ?

-Quoi ? Mais enfin, t'es malade ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici, et c'est pas de ma faute si ton frère est un lâche et un traitre !

-C'est dingue, mais je savais que tu allais dire ça. Tu peux me dire la vérité, tu sais, j'ai bien vu que tu haïssais tes parents. Est-ce-qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ?

-Non ! Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas bien aujourd'hui ou quoi ! Laisse-moi tranquille à la fin, je veux juste rejoindre mes amies !

Il est parti à contre-coeur, en me lançant un regard attristé et déçu qui me retourna l'estomac.

A peine avais-je quitté un Black qu'un autre apparut, à croire qu'ils se passaient le relais pour m'énerver.

-Je connais ton secret, Rosier.

-C'est Duchesnes-Rosier, pour la centième fois, Black ! Et de quel secret tu parles ? J'en ai pas mal, je ne me rappelle pas exactement de tout ceux que des idiots peuvent connaître par un mystérieux hasard qui semble me dépasser.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là.

-Dans le couloir ? Parce qu'un abruti me bouche le passage jusqu'à l'entrée de mon compartiment. Waouh ! Je te félicite pour cette découverte passionnante !

Il se mit à sourire avec un air supérieur et sur de lui.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Ah, non, désolée, je ne vois pas. Mais vas-y, éclaire-moi de ton génie, ô grande divinité toute puissante !

-C'était un bon coup ce Moldu ?

Une pause de trente secondes.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, se contenta de continuer de sourire, tout en s'appuyant contre la paroi du train.

-Co-comment tu sais ? Mon ton suppliant traduit ma terreur, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

-Je connais quelques filles qui vont à Beauxbâtons, j'en ai croisé une pendant les vacances. J'ai juste eu à demander. C'est dingue à quel point c'était simple ! Alors comme ça, t'aimes bien les fêtes ? T'as pas bien l'air festive, pourtant.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Black, je me fiche de ce que tu sais sur moi, ou ce que tu crois savoir sur moi et sur qui j'étais, mais je t'interdis de parler de tout cela à qui que ce soit ! C'est clair ? Personne ne doit savoir !

-Qu'est-ce-que je disais ? T'as pas l'air d'une meuf qui fait des bonnes fêtes, on dirait une vieille mégère !

-T'es ridicule, Black, fous moi la paix.

-C'est tout ? D'habitude t'y mets plus de conviction.

-Ecoute, Black, dis moi juste ce que tu veux et laisse moi passer. J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi.

-Je ne veux rien.

-Rien ? C'est pour que tu puisses me menacer si t'en as envie un de ces jours, pas vrai ? Je suis pas stupide, tu sais. J'arrive même à résoudre les énigmes moisies d'une foutue poignée de porte, c'est pour dire !

-Il est où le rapport ? Et je voulais juste que tu saches que je sais, et que tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant d'être la petite sang-pur parfaite, maintenant que je sais que t'es une traitre-à-ton-sang.

-Oh ! Dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis une sang-pur !

-C'est moche, tout ce déni. Et puis c'est pas si mal, tu sais, une fois qu'on fait une croix sur l'héritage. Enfin, moi j'm'en fiche, mon oncle Alphard vient de me filer toute sa fortune.

-Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire là, Black ? Et pourquoi t'es pas avec Potter ?

-Cornedrue est avec Evans, tu sais, la fille que t'aimais bien avant que tu ne saches qu'elle est une née-Moldu.

-Née-Moldu ? Tu te prends pour qui ? On dirait un Poufsouffle de première année. Tu peux pas dire sang-de-bourbe comme tout le monde ?

-Tout le monde ? Y a que les Serpentards et les sang-purs prétentieux qui disent des choses pareilles. C'est pas pour rien que c'est une insulte.

-Une insulte ? Tu deviens grave là, Black.

-Essaye de le dire en face d'un né-Moldu, tu verras la tête qu'il fait. Enfin bref, toi, la semaine prochaine, tu viens à une de nos petites fêtes. Je te ferais parvenir les informations nécessaires.

-Qui t'a dit que j'allais accepter ?

-T'es une fille curieuse et t'aimes bien les fêtes, pas vrai ? Y a pas de raison qui fait que tu ne viendras pas.

-Si. Ta présence.

Ce qui le fit rire, tel l'idiot qu'il était. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'un énorme « POTTER ! » retentit à travers tout le wagon, ce qui le fit cesser immédiatement.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai un travail d'ami à accomplir.

-Ouais, enfin, s'il reste quelque chose de ton ami quand Lily en aura fini avec lui.

-Je ne parlais pas de James, j'ai d'autres amis, tu sais.

-Quoi ? Le mec qui ne parle pas et celui qui a toujours l'air paumé ? Pourquoi il n'est pas à Poufsouffle celui là ? Il n'a même pas l'air assez brave pour nouer ses lacets.

-Peter est l'une des personnes les plus braves que je connaisse. Laisse-le tranquille. Et tu sais qu'en tant que Serdaigle, tu es censée être tolérante.

-Tu sais que j'en ai rien à foutre ?

-Tu féliciteras tes parents pour ton éducation, c'est du beau travail.

-C'est ça Black. T'avais pas quelque chose de super génial à faire avec tes amis ?

-Si, amuses-toi bien avec les tiennes !

Quand je suis enfin arrivée, après avoir bien fermé la porte pour plus de précaution, dans le wagon, j'y ai trouvé seulement Veronica en pleine séance rabibochage avec Eunice.

-Bon, bah, je repasserais plus tard !

Aucun des deux ne daigna me donner une réponse. Et je suis ressortie dans le couloir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_Jeudi 6 ou 7, j'm'en fous, janvier 77. Bordel._

_«Un Elixir Eternel est un élixir, ou une potion de n'importe quelle forme que ce soit dont la durée des effets est permanente, son utilisation est très réglementée par le Ministère de la Magie pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes, ainsi il est impératif de toujours... »_

_A Mon Cher et tendre Professeur Slughorn, _

_Ça, c'est ce que tu viens exactement de dire, Horace, alors toi et moi, faut qu'on discute un peu. S'teuplait, tu pourrais faire un effort pour essayer d'éviter de me tuer de si bonne heure. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi. Il est quoi là, 8h15 grand max ? Et vlan ! On a le droit à ça, je sais pas si t'es au courant mon petit père, mais le matin, c'est pas fait pour ça. C'est comme la nuit le matin, c'est fait pour dormir. A moins que ce soit le but, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je tombe raide morte sur ma table ? Et sur ma tombe, on pourra lire, «_ ci-gît Elise Duchesnes-Rosier, morte d'ennui pendant un cours stupide et inintéressant de potion. R.I.P. _» Et ÇA c'est quand même une mort très très stupide, et je te ferais quand même dire que c'est pas très classe de ta part de vouloir tuer une de tes élèves. Voilà. Ah, et si tu pouvais aussi arrêter de me placer à côté de gens comme Lily Evans, qui est très sympathique, soit, mais qui est également euh, comment te dire, mon petit Horace, une _née-Moldu _(comme dirait Sirius Black), et je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais je ne devrais même pas lui adresser la parole. Alors c'est vrai qu'on est bonnes copines, enfin, était, et c'est vrai qu'elle est très douée en pas mal de choses, mais il est également vrai que __J'AI ETE ENVOYEE ICI POUR CE GENRE DE CHOSES__, tu vois ? Alors, si je ne veux pas avoir à être envoyée genre en Sibérie, en Mongolie, ou même pire, en Antarctique, je ne dois pas me « mélanger » avec des gens comme elle, tu comprends ? Ouais enfin, c'était avant que je ne sois déshéritée complètement. Au fait, je t'ai dis que j'avais plus de quinze milles gallions avec moi ? Je viens de les ruiner, cette bande d'enfoirés. Je crois que j'ai entièrement vidé le compte en banque. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais en faire, peut-être le donner à des gens, comme ça, au hasard. Juste pour m'en débarrasser._

_Oh, et William Johnson, ouais tu sais le gros débile toujours mort de rire au fond de la classe avec Josh Zeller pas loin de James Potter ? Le mec châtain qui a genre dix kilos en trop ? Ouais, celui là... Et ben, il m'a demandé d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui pour la Saint-Valentin, et tu sais ce que je lui répondu ? Je lui ai dit : « Tu rigoles là Johnson ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé c'était pour que je te dise d'arrêter de regarder dans mon décolleté. Et en plus, tu sors avec Donnie Cather quoi. Et je refuse qu'on me mette dans la même ligue que cette chose. » Ouais, c'était pourri, mais ça faisait du bien sur le moment, tu vois ? Je crois que je vais accepter l'invitation de Tim Wilkes, juste parce que Black ne peut pas le supporter et que j'ai une revanche à prendre sur lui pour m'avoir invitée à sa fête la semaine prochaine. Bordel, il l'a fait exprès rien que pour m'énerver. Et en plus, il est encore en train de me fixer._

_Attend une seconde, y a Veronica qui veut me parler._

_Pfff, elle se moque de moi parce que j'ai encore une trace d'oreiller sur la joue. Elle est juste jalouse du fait que j'ai dormi trente sept minutes de plus qu'elle. C'est peut-être pour ça que Black me fixe. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout, sinon euh, si tu pouvais faire un truc pour la moustache, ce serait pas trop mal non plus. Je vais te laisser continuer ton cours maintenant, amuses-toi bien avec tes potions qui durent toute la vie et ton Ministère tout pourri qui n'a même JAMAIS connu l'honneur d'être dirigé par quelqu'un de ma famille d'enfoirés. Quoique, je sais pas, peut-être un cousin ou un oncle au second degré y a deux ou trois siècles, mais je pense qu'il y a prescription. Voili voilou. _

_E.D-R._

_PS: Si tu pouvais genre déménager ta salle de classe, disons, au Rez-de-Chaussée, ou du moins au 7ème étage pour que je n'aie pas trop de chemin à faire entre mon dortoir et chez toi, ça m'arrangerait, sinon, le Rez-de-Chaussée c'est pas mal non plus, c'est juste à côté de la Grande Salle, c'est bien pratique, et c'est quand même plus sanitaire et éclairé surtout. _Beaucoup _plus éclairé... Ah, c'est la fin de l'heure ! WOUHOUUUUUUU ! A PLUS HORACE !_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Saturday Night Fever**

J'ai vite compris que c'était une sorte de piège quand je suis arrivée, une demie heure après l'heure prévue, au rendez-vous donné. (Dans le seul but de lui rappeler que je n'étais pas soumise à sa volonté et que je pouvais me permettre de venir quand je le souhaitais.). Et que je n'ai trouvé qu'un pan de mur désert face à une tapisserie d'un goût plus que douteux.

-T'es sure que c'est là ? Demandais-je à Veronica, que j'avais invitée sans demander le consentement de qui que ce soit, et qui, de toute façon, devait retrouver Eunice.

-Ouais, y a le truc accroché au mur là, c'est marqué sur le parchemin que ça serait là.

-Bon bah, euh, on fait quoi alors ?

-On cherche.

Il nous fallut plus de dix minutes pour trouver, accroché derrière l'horrible tapisserie qui leur servait de seule et unique décoration un bout de parchemin qui contenait les instructions suivantes.

_Oyez, oyez gentes gens ! Soyez les bienvenus à ce qui sera sans doute l'un des meilleurs moment de votre vie._

_Pour y participer, vous devez passer trois fois de suite devant le mur là, juste derrière, voilà, c'est ça, retournez vous. Là ! Vous voyez ? Oui, celui-la, où il n'y a rien du tout._

_Vous venez de passer devant trois fois de suite mais il ne s'est rien passé ? C'est tout à fait normal ! Il fallait le faire en pensant très fort à «Je veux aller là où la fête se passe » ! Allez-y, faites le maintenant, et si ça n'a pas marché, c'est que vous avez probablement une maladie congénitale qui fait que vous ne savez pas penser. Vous la voyez la porte ? C'est bien !_

_Reposez ce parchemin là où vous l'avez trouvé maintenant, hop hop hop, on s'exécute !_

_Amusez-vous bien ! On se retrouve tout de suite à l'intérieur !_

_CPLQ, à votre service !_

-C'est une grande bande de malades mentaux... Y a assez de place à Sainte-Mangouste pour eux, tu crois, Vé ?

-Nan, ils font pas de truc pour les débiles profonds, me rétorqua-t-elle. Au pire, on pourrait essayer de leur refourguer Pettigrow, il a pas l'air totalement humain. On pourrait dire qu'il a eu un problème en métamorphose et que ça explique sa face de rat.

J'ai éclaté de rire à sa blague, qui, il me faut bien l'avouer, avait bien plus l'air d'une affirmation plus que réelle que d'une simple blague sur le physique de quelqu'un.

Je me suis attelée à la tache qu'ils m'avaient assignée, me sentant plus que ridicule à passer devant un stupide mur inutile. Et, effectivement, au bout de la troisième fois, une grande porte est apparue, juste pour le fun, sans doute.

-T'as reposé leur truc ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant de la poignée.

-Le parchemin ? Ouais.

Un groupe de filles cinquième années particulièrement joyeuses sont arrivées au détour du couloir, et il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour me rendre compte qu'elles étaient déjà bien plus que « pompettes ». Ah, la jeunesse, de nos jours.

-Allez viens, avant qu'elles ne nous voient.

J'ai ouvert la porte en grand, découvrant juste derrière une chose qui me parut plus que merveilleuse.

Une énorme salle remplie de gens, de musique, d'une lumière tamisée et de rires m'accueillit dès mon arrivée. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote, oubliant mes ressentis face à cette soirée que j'avais à tout prix tentée d'éviter.

Je m'étais même dit, une heure et demie avant, alors que je cherchais le sort parfait pour avoir un maquillage qui ait à la fois l'air classe et sexy et qui ne tienne pas seulement trente minutes, que j'allais lui poser un lapin pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur moi et que ses yeux ne m'envoutaient absolument pas.

Mais il a bien fallu que, vingt minutes plus tard, je m'admette que c'était peine perdue alors que j'enfilais la robe la plus dénuée de tissus que je possède. J'allais effectivement aller à cette soirée. Oui, mais juste dans le but de prouver à cet infâme Sirius Black que je n'étais pas une « vieille mégère ». C'était la seule et unique raison qui me pousserait à y aller. Juste dans le seul but de le contredire. Voilà. Il n'était en aucun cas question de pouvoir aller lui parler une fois de plus ou même de de pouvoir admirer la perfection qui émanait de son corps. Vraiment.

-Par Merlin, c'est pas des troisièmes années ça ? Qu'est-ce-qu'ils fichent ici ?

-Ils s'éclatent, Vé, comme nous.

-A leur âge ?

-A leur âge, moi, j'organisais déjà mes propres fêtes que tous les septièmes années m'enviaient. C'est pas non plus la mort. Allez viens, j'vais prendre un verre. Et comme t'es une bonne copine, toi aussi.

-Saleté d'amitié.

J'ai éclaté de rire face à son air bougon, à la limite du martyr. En m'approchant du bar, où Sirius Black avait apparemment établit son campement en compagnie d'une demie-douzaine de glousseuses, je la vis réagir en apercevant « l'amour de sa vie » assis sur un fauteuil à trente mètres de nous.

-Salut l'abrutit, le saluais-je sans enthousiasme particulier. Ce qui fit soupirer Veronica et les glousseuses me lancèrent des regards meurtriers. T'as quoi de bon à me proposer ?

-Mon corps ?

-Evidemment. Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû préciser que je voulais quelque chose qui ne me file pas d'indigestion.

Cette fois-ci, l'une des glousseuse se leva de son siège, l'air indignée, et se planta devant moi, son visage rougit par la colère n'atteignant pas mes épaules.

-On t'a pas appris la politesse dans ton patelin paumé ?

-Nan. A toi par contre, on t'a pas appris à respecter tes ainés, gamine. T'as quoi, quatorze ans ? Et on ne t'a apparemment pas non plus appris à te mêler de tes affaires. Maintenant, si tu pouvais m'excuser, j'ai une conversation à terminer avec l'imbécile juste derrière toi. ET ÇA VAUT POUR CHACUNE D'ENTRE VOUS ! On dégage les glousseuses !

Je ne sais pas ce qui les a décidées, sans doute était-ce le regard que leur lança Black, mais elles sont toutes parties après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard hautain et suffisant du haut de leur mètre cinquante.

-Bon, on en était où avant que ton fan club ne pète un câble ?

Je me suis retournée pour vérifier si Veronica allait bien, puisqu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis cinq minutes.

-Cherche pas, elle est déjà partie dans un coin avec son mec, Murray.

-Ah. Ça m'étonne pas. Oui donc, file moi à boire, si y a bien une raison qui fait que je suis ici, c'est l'alcool.

-Même pas pour moi ?

-Tu rigoles ? J'avais juste besoin d'une bonne cuite pour oublier que je vais passer la soirée la plus pourrie de ma vie !

Il s'est soudainement redressé pour me fixer directement dans les yeux. Mon cerveau criait à l'aide, me suppliant de le faire cesser, puisqu'il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à réfléchir correctement en de telles circonstances. Les cris se transformèrent rapidement en hurlements quand il se rapprocha de moi, tellement près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

-La soirée la plus pourrie de ta vie ? Fais moi confiance, ça ne sera pas le cas, petite traitre-à-ton-sang.

Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il s'était rapproché, me lança un sourire éclatant et me servit un verre de Whisky pur feu. Je l'avalais d'une traite, cherchant à me redonner un quelconque sentiment de contrôle de soi. J'avais les joues en feu, et la musique n'aidait en rien à ma concentration. C'était quoi de cette chanson pourrie ?

-C'est quoi ce truc là ?

-Quoi ? Le verre ?

-Nan, la musique ! On peut savoir pourquoi la meuf gémit comme une folle ?

-Ca te perturbe, Rosier ?

-Je trouve ça dégoûtant, c'est tout. Y a pas besoin de me lancer ce petit sourire moqueur, Black.

-C'est une chanson pleine de passion, Rosier, y a pas de quoi en avoir honte.

-Et elle est obligée de gémir en chantant « Love to love you » ? C'est pas comme si que les paroles n'étaient pas explicites non plus, hein. Enfin bref, rien que le fait d'écouter des chansons Moldues...

-C'est pas comme si t'avais pas le droit de le faire, tu peux tout te permettre. Même quelque chose d'aussi horrible que ça.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de mentionner quoique ce soit qui ait un rapport avec ça... Ressers moi un verre.

Des gens sont passés juste à côté de moi, juste assez près pour que je puisse remarquer que c'était l'un des potes de Black, le blond qui ne disait jamais rien, et Potter qui avait l'air complétement désespéré.

Ils n'ont fait que passer mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir le regard que Black lança à Potter.

-Il a quoi, Potter ?

-La même chose que d'habitude. Evans. Apparemment, elle n'a pas daigné nous rejoindre ce soir.

-Mais il a quoi avec elle ? On dirait qu'il passe la moitié de son temps à la harceler, et l'autre à préparer des plans pour la harceler.

-Tu crois qu'il fait ça pour quoi ?

-Pour lui pourrir la vie ?

-Il fait ça parce qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle depuis des années.

-Tu rigoles là ?

-Nan, ça fait cinq ans que je dois l'écouter nous raconter à quel point elle est parfaite.

-La vache ! J'avais pas réalisé ! Pourquoi il lui dit pas ?

-Il a la trouille. Faut dire aussi qu'elle ne lui a jamais laissé une chance de lui parler plus de cinq minutes.

-En même temps, si il se comportait d'une façon qui soit à peu près normale, sans vouloir l'insulter, ça passerait peut-être mieux. Repasse-moi un verre.

Des Poufsouffles de troisième ou quatrième année sont apparus, bien éméchés, pour féliciter Black de sa « super soirée qui déchire mec ! Comment c'trop géniaaaaal ! ».

J'ai dû faire le même compliment deux heures plus tard, alors que je me déchainais sur une table en me déshabillant devant une foule d'admirateurs enthousiasmés.

Je suis vite descendue quand j'ai vu Brandon Quirke, un mec pas trop moche et en même année que moi rejoindre la vingtaine de prépubères en rut et autres pervers excités. Déjà, parce qu'il pouvait aller tout raconter à Véronica, et que même dans cet état là, je savais que je me ferais tuer si elle était au courant. Et deuxièmement parce qu'il était pas si moche que ça et qu'il me fallait quelqu'un pour oublier que je venais d'embrasser Sirius Black.

-Hey, Brandon, comment ça va ?

-Ça va, tu t'appelles Elise pas vrai ? La nouvelle, c'est ça ?

-Ouais 'fin, ça fait quand même cinq mois que j'suis là quoi. Ça te dirait qu'on aille s'embrasser sur le canapé juste là ?

-Ouais, d'accord.

Quoi ? Comment ça vous voulez des détails sur le baiser avec Sirius Black ? Mais c'est pas pour rien que je l'ai évité, vous voyez, j'ai quand même vachement honte de moi sur ce coup là. Ça c'était passé une heure auparavant. Oui, ça devient compliqué au niveau chronologique. Débrouillez-vous un peu ! Mais si vous insistez... Bon, d'accord, je voulais juste le garder pour plus tard. Le voilà.

J'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse. Un tout petit, minuscule moment de faiblesse quand il s'est approché de moi pendant un slow de Celestina Moldubec particulièrement niai.

-Tu me veux quoi ? J'ai déjà assez bu, fous moi la paix..

-Tu sais, je comprends pas pourquoi tu passes ton temps à rester malheureuse dans ton coin. Regarde autour de toi, tu vois une seule personne en train de déprimer ou de se plaindre sur son sort ?

-Non, mais c'est parce que Rogue a pas été invité. C'est pas Evans, là bas ? Elle lui va bien cette robe.

-C'est quoi ce ton larmoyant ? Me dis pas que t'es en train de pleurer ! Oh par Merlin, si, tu pleures !

-Oh, c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est ta chanson stupide là ! Je hais les chansons d'amour.

-Tu voudrais tout de même pas que je change la musique ? Regarde moi toutes ces filles en extase !

-Oui bah je ne les comprends pas. C'est juste horrible comme chanson. C'est triste et niai et moi ça me fait pleurer.

-T'aimes vraiment rien en musique !

-Si. Le rock, lui répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes. J'aime bien les Croques-Mitaines, qu'est-ce-qu'il est canon Stubby Boardman !

-Parait qu'il me ressemble... Ou que je lui ressemble, question de point de vue.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? Parce qu'ils feraient mieux d'acheter des lunettes !

Il s'est encore une fois rapproché de moi, pour venir me murmurer dans l'oreille : «Je suis bien plus sexy que lui, pas vrai ?». Et je me suis mise à frissonner de la tête aux pieds, telle l'idiote que j'étais. Il s'est à peine écarté de mon visage pour venir me fixer droit dans les yeux, son sourire satisfait face à ma réaction me narguait davantage.

-C'est moi qui te perturbe, Rosier ?

J'ai bien essayé d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, pour lui hurler que bien évidemment que non, qu'il me dégoûtait et que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me trouver le plus loin possible de lui, mais aucun son ne sortit de mon traitre de corps.

-Je prends ce silence pour un oui.

Il a commencé à finalement se reculer, son regard ne quittant pas le mien.

Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai fait ce geste que je regrette plus que tout, mais il fallait bien que je le fasse taire ! C'était juste pour ça ! Oui, tout à fait ! Je ne l'ai embrassé que pour une seule et unique raison : qu'il arrête de m'énerver avec sa voix tout sauf sexy et envoûtante.

Je me suis approchée de lui,sans vraiment m'en rendre compte sur le moment, et mes lèvres ont effleurées les siennes un court instant. Electrifiée et choquée par ce que j'avais fait, je me suis rapidement éloignée. Mais il semblait avoir une toute autre idée (pouvais-je l'en blâmer quand je mourrais d'envie de recommencer ? Oui, je l'ai avoué, j'avais apprécié ! Voilà, c'est dit !) car il enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux et approcha ma tête de la sienne.

Dois-je vraiment narrer ce qui suit ? Vraiment ? Non parce que... Oui je sais, c'est ce que vous recherchez, de l'action, de l'amour, des trucs palpitants... Des ados qui s'embrassent. Soit.

Si je vous disais simplement qu'il embrasse très mais alors trèèès bien ? Non plus ? Soit...

Il a donc mit sa main dans mes cheveux, (sans doute de peur que je ne m'enfuie !) et s'approcha de moi avec une lenteur exaspérante, me donnant le temps d'anticiper autant que possible. Et puis, enfin, l'exquise sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'embrassant, m'embrasant, m'électrifiant pendant quelques secondes éternelles, et puis sa langue cherchant la mienne, une minute infinie. Et puis le vide perpétuel qui succéda au manque soudain de contact.

Et puis la douleur inattendue qui frappa ma mâchoire avec force. Et un brusque retour à la réalité. Une masse de cheveux châtain hurlante s'était interposée et venait de me gifler.

Elle a rapidement fait demi-tour pour se tourner vers Si-euh Black et lui affligea une magnifique claque avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches.

-COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME FAIRE ÇA ? A MOI !

-Jess...

-NE COMMENCE PAS A ME PARLER ! TU M'AS TROP PRISE POUR UNE IDIOTE ! N'ESSAYE MEME PAS DE TE JUSTIFIER ! BORDEL POURQUOI IL A FALLU QUE CE SOIT AVEC UNE BLONDE EN PLUS ? TU VOULAIS FAIRE LE PLUS CLICHE POSSIBLE ?

Je l'ai laissée déverser sa haine contre lui encore quelques minutes, parce que c'était plutôt marrant de voir le pauuuvre petit Sirius Black se faire agresser de la sorte.

Mais ça l'est devenu beaucoup, et j'insiste bien sur le beaucoup, moins quand elle s'est mise à s'en prendre à moi.

Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi les cinglées aiment bien hurler en ma présence.

-Et toi là, la petite pétasse, tu savais bien qu'il avait une copine, pas vrai ? Ça t'amuse ?

-Moi ? Non, j'en savais rien, et à vrai dire je m'en fiche royalement. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre en sortant avec Sirius Black bordel, ne viens pas me mettre ton idiotie sur le dos ! Et la petite pétasse t'emmerde généreusement.

Je me suis retournée en direction de l'objet de notre discorde, le dénommé ô-tout-puissant-et-magnifique-Sirius Black avec un grand sourire, sachant d'ores et déjà que je m'apprêtais à faire le plus merveilleux geste de toute ma soirée.

Oui, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je l'ai embrassé encore une fois.

Je me suis approchée de lui prudemment, histoire de ne pas le faire fuir, ce qui aurait ruiné tout mon plan, et j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes, en un baisé rapide et passionné qui me fit presque tourner la tête. Et, en me reculant, je murmurais à son oreille « Félicitations, tu fais partie des connards. J'adore, on remet ça quand tu veux. » ce qui le fit frissonner.

C'est à ce moment là que je suis partie, plutôt fière de moi, et souriant comme une idiote tout le long du chemin qui me menait jusqu'à mon cher et tendre lit... Enfin, j'ai fait un arrêt dans la salle commune, puis j'ai atterri dans mon lit. Je vous interdis d'en conclure quoique ce soit. C'était juste une soirée, durant laquelle j'ai _juste_ embrassé un mec, totalement banal par ailleurs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : A la guerre comme à la guerre.**

Je suis remontée dans mon dortoir après mon léger striptease dans la salle commune tout en souhaitant bonne nuit à Brandon Quirke qui était en train de vomir dans un coin. Veronica est rentrée largement après moi, les joues rougies, et les vêtements dans un état aussi catastrophique que ses cheveux. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'elle venait juste de faire, je ne le sais pas et je ne souhaite pas le savoir. Et je n'ai revu aucune de mes camarades de chambre avant le lendemain matin.

Je me suis levée, aussi normalement que possible, avec un mal de crâne aussi douloureux que possible. Et c'est là que le drame de ma vie s'est produit.

-Ha ! Tu es là toi ! On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris hier ? T'as embrassé Sirius Black ! Sirius Black ! Par Merlin !

Je venais de me faire, presque littéralement, sauter dessus par Veronica, qui n'avait absolument pas l'air ravie de me voir.

-Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est Erin McLaggen qui me l'a appris ce matin ! Une deuxième année est au courant ! Ça veut dire que tout le château est au courant ! Parce que les deuxièmes années de Poufsouffle ne sont jamais au courant de rien ! T'imagines un peu ? Une deuxième année est venue me demander ça au petit déjeuner ! J'étais tranquillement assise en train de boire mon café, et bam ! Je me demandais bien aussi pourquoi tout le monde me regardait de travers ! C'est parce qu'à cause de toi, tout le monde sait que je suis la pote de la meuf qui a embrassé Sirius Black hier soir !

-T'es obligée de me hurler dessus du matin comme ça ? Laisse-moi au moins prendre de quoi ne pas avoir la tête sur le point d'exploser. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard. J'comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

Elle m'a envoyée un regard meurtrier, mais n'a pas prononcé un mot de plus. J'ai farfouillé dans ma malle à la recherche d'une bonne vieille potion pour me redonner un semblant de vitalité. Et pour également faire disparaître le troupeau de centaures qui me galopaient joyeusement dans la tête. A ce niveau là, je crois qu'on pourrait même dire qu'un troll était en train de faire des claquettes sur mon crâne.

-C'est bon, je peux te hurler dessus cette fois ? Oh, et tu peux aussi aller chercher tes propres tartines, j'ai pas eu de pitié ce matin après avoir appris cette ô combien magnifique nouvelle.

-En quoi ça te regarde, V ? Parce qu'on pourrait très bien parler de ce cher Eunice qui te manipule comme il veut à chaque fois qu'il a envie d'une copine.

-Commence pas avec ça, Elise. Tu sais très bien que c'est pas comme ça entre lui et moi ! Il s'est excusé pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Il m'a promis de ne plus recommencer.

-Oh, excuse-moi ! C'est vrai que tout ce qu'il t'a fait mérite amplement que tu lui fasses confiance ! C'est pas comme s'il t'avait trompé trois fois ces quatre derniers mois, qu'il avait rompu avec toi au moins quatre fois, et qu'il avait eu l'audace d'envoyer une lettre à ta mère pour qu'elle t'ordonne de l'excuser !

-Tu comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe à la fois dans ma vie mais dans la sienne ! Parce que, oui, excuse-moi de t'en informer, mais la vie n'est pas aussi parfaite pour le reste du monde !

-Mais de quoi tu parles là ? Tu veux que je te fasse un résumé d'à quel point ma vie n'est pas parfaite ? Parce que, crois-moi, elle ne l'est pas.

-En comparaison avec le reste d'entre nous, la tienne l'est. Regarde-moi ! J'ai failli perdre mes parents le mois dernier à cause d'une attaque de mangemorts, et Eunice vient d'en perdre son frère ! Alors ne me dis pas qu'il n'est qu'un manipulateur, je t'en supplie ! Parce que je sais très bien que tu traines avec Regulus Black ! Et je sais également que lui et toute sa bande font partie des mangemorts !

-Son frère ? Il a un frère ? Et d'abord, Regulus n'est pas un mangemort enfin ! Faudrait que tu arrêtes d'écouter tous les ragots que te raconte Deborah Davies. Parce que dans ce cas là moi je suis une espionne française venue ici pour m'emparer du ministère en contrôlant les élèves ! Et puis il y aurait été quand à ce rendez-vous pour mangemorts ? J'ai passé tout l'été chez lui ! Et, de quoi tu parles ? Tes parents vont bien ! T'étais avec eux pour Noël !

-Ouais, et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la veille de Noël ? Des mangemorts ont attaqué tout le village ! Des dizaines de personnes sont mortes ce soir là, même mes voisins de plus de soixante ans !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu m'as envoyé des lettres pendant Noël, tu te souviens ? T'aurais pu me le dire ! Et même à la rentrée, pourquoi ? Je suis trop stupide pour comprendre ?

-Ton espèce de nom pourri composé là, y a Rosier dedans. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Que t'es l'une d'entre eux ! Alors j'ai essayé de me persuader du contraire pendant longtemps, tu vois, mais tu fais partie de l'autre camp. Je pensais que t'étais déjà au courant de cette attaque pendant Noël. Parce que ton copain Regulus en faisait partie ! Alors ne me dit pas qu'il n'est pas un mangemort. Je l'ai vu ! Son espèce de masque est tombé pendant l'attaque.

-Mais il... il devait juste... C'était juste pour accompagner Evan ! Il avait promis ! Oh, Merlin... Est-ce-qu'il a... tué quelqu'un ?

-J'en sais rien, tout est allé trop vite, mais il lançait des sorts. Dans la pagaille, je suppose que le Ministère n'a pas eu le temps de chercher après un mineur qui se battait. Même moi j'ai lancé des sorts en fuyant. Personne ne m'a jamais rien dit.

-Excuse-moi, faut que j'y aille, je suis terriblement désolée, Veronica, je ne savais pas. Je reviens tout de suite !

J'ai couru en direction de la salle de bain, me préparant en un temps record, avant de sortir, furieuse en direction de la salle commune, passant devant les troisièmes années qui me fixaient avec un air moralisateur.

J'ai descendu les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque je croisais quelqu'un, pour ne pas perdre la face. Et puis je suis arrivée devant la Grande Salle, aux portes grandes ouvertes..

Je me suis mise à marcher d'un pas décidé en direction de la table des Serpentards, alors que tous les élèves arrêtèrent de parler pour se retourner vers moi. Avant de m'arrêter abruptement devant un groupe que je ne connaissais que trop bien. J'ai claqué mes deux mains sur la table, pour attirer l'attention de cette bande de lâches.

-AVERY ! Où est Regulus ?

-Regulus ? Tu dois chercher le mauvais Black ! Le traitre-à-son-sang est dehors en train de s'entrainer au Quidditch.

Lyzander Yaxley se mit à rire face à l'évidente magnifique remarque de son ami.

_Après la fête d'hier ? Il a soit un sommeil **très** réparateur, soit une potion miracle, va falloir que je lui en pique._

-Arrête de rire, Yaxley, on dirait que tu viens d'égorger un chat. J'ai l'air de rigoler, Avery ? Est-ce-que j'ai les caractéristiques de quelqu'un qui a envie de s'amuser ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'étais pas au courant ! Alors dis-moi où il est !

-Il est parti y a quinze minutes dans une salle de métamorphose avec Rogue et des cinquièmes années.

-Merci de ta compréhension, Avery.

Je lui ai pris sa tartine, à la confiture parfaitement étalée, des mains, avant de faire demi-tour en direction de la porte, satisfaite à l'entente de son « Hé ! » de protestation.

J'ai remonté avec une haine renouvelée les marches bien trop nombreuses qui menaient au sixième étage, là où se trouvaient les salles de métamorphose, tout en avalant la tartine d'Avery. Et puis, après dix minutes de souffrance intense, je suis arrivée à bon port.

-REGULUS ? T'es là ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse dans le couloir désert. J'ai rappelé deux autres fois, tout en avançant vers le fond du couloir. Rien que du silence.

J'ai commencé à me demander si Avery ne s'était pas payé ma tronche, et m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsque j'ai entendu un cri perçant venant de la salle de classe juste à côté de moi.

Je me suis rapprochée, sans faire de bruit, de la porte, y collant mon oreille, espérant savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Mais je n'entendis que des murmures quasi inaudibles.

-Sonorus, chuchotais-je en pointant ma baguette sur la porte.

-Alors, tu vas parler, maintenant ? S'éleva la voix de Mulciber, l'un des camarades de classe de Regulus, à l'air toujours mécontent.

-Mais j-j-j'ai rien à vous dire ! J'en sais rien ! Rien du tout ! Répondit une voix apeurée, me faisant reculer d'un pas.

-Arrête de mentir ! Je sais que tu traines avec Potter et ses amis, tu dois bien savoir pourquoi Lupin s'en va une fois par moi ! Avoue tout, Evans !

Ma baguette me tomba des mains, et je me suis abaissée pour la ramasser, en profitant pour me cogner la tête contre cette satanée porte moisie.

-T'as pas entendu un bruit, Thorfinn ? Demanda Regulus.

-Va voir qui c'est, Dolohov.

-J'en sais rien, je vous jure ! Remus n'a rien, c'est sa mère qui est malade !

Je suis remontée en vitesse, prête à partir en courant, quand la porte s'est ouverte, me laissant apercevoir Lily Evans, attachée à une chaise, et une demi douzaine de garçons l'entourant.

-Hé, Black, y a la copine de ton frère qu'est arrivée ! Tu voulais rencontrer la belle famille ? Qui c'est l'idiot qui a oublié d'insonoriser la salle ? Comment ça se fait que t'es là au fait ?

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, avec une préfète attachée ? Lui répondis-je en ignorant ses questions et en reculant d'un pas, baguette en main et pointée sur lui.

Dolohov sortit la sienne, se sentant apparemment menacé par la présence de la mienne.

-T'as peur d'une fille, Dolohov ? Faudrait pas le laisser savoir au Seigneur des Ténèbres ça, ça ferait pas très classe sur ton CV. Ou tu préfères juste qu'elle soit attachée, pour te remonter ton estime personnelle ?

Regulus est arrivé et m'a regardé avec toute la froideur dont il était capable, tout en faisant signe à Dolohov de baisser sa baguette. Ce qui m'a rappelé la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue ici.

-Toi, faut qu'on parle ! Sérieusement ! ET VOUS ALLER ME LIBERER LILY EVANS AVANT QUE JE N'AILLE EN PARLER A DUMBLEDORE ! Vous êtes pas bien ou quoi ? C'est quoi de ces manières ?

J'ai pointé ma baguette sur Evans, vu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air d'avoir envie de bouger, pour enlever les liens qui la retenaient. Puis j'ai attrapé Regulus par le col, avant de le faire rentrer dans la salle.

-VOUS SORTEZ TOUS DE LA ! Allez hop hop hop ! Rogue, Mulciber, Dolohov, Rowle et même toi, là, je sais plus c'est quoi ton nom, mais tu dégages ! Et n'oubliez pas vos affaires ! Bande de malades mentaux ! Regulus, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'asseoir sagement avant de ne t'en prendre une. Ça va, Lily ?

J'ai claqué la porte derrière eux, tout en me retournant vers elle pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas été blessée.

-Oui, c'est juste que je suis un peu...

Un énorme bruit d'explosion retentit dans le couloir. Ce qui nous fit tous sursauter.

-Rogue, cette fois t'es mort !

-Oh non, me dis pas que c'est Potter, gémit Lily en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Bah, à mon avis, y a pas que Potter. C'est déjà ça ? Tentais-je vainement de blaguer, alors que quelqu'un poussait un hurlement dans le couloir.

Attirée par le chahut dans le couloir, je suis brièvement ressortie de la salle pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Et je suis vite rentrée après avoir failli me prendre un expelliarmus en pleine tête.

-Bon bah, y a une guerre à l'extérieur, on va éviter de sortir maintenant, hein. Ça te dérange pas d'attendre là pendant que je discute avec Regulus, Lily ? On ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps, je t'emmènerais à l'infirmerie quand ils seront tous partis.

-Non non, de toute façon, j'ai pas envie de sortir maintenant, si Potter me voit, je suis morte, t'inquiètes pas, Elise. Et y aura pas besoin de m'amener à l'infirmerie, je vais très bien.

-De où tu tutoies une sang-pur, la sang-de-bourbe ? On t'a pas appris à respecter tes supérieurs, vermine ?

CLAC. Ça avait été plus fort que moi, je l'avais giflé.

-C'est pas le moment de faire le malin, Regulus Arcturus Black ! Tu viens de la retenir contre son gré pour la torturer, alors je te déconseille de tenter quoique ce soit qui puisse m'énerver en ce moment ! Parce que je viens d'apprendre quelque chose de très marrant à ton sujet ce matin. Alors, ça te dirait de m'expliquer ce que tu faisais la veille de Noël ?

-J'étais avec Evan, et tu le sais très bien !

-Ça, merci j'avais deviné ! Mais tu faisais quoi exactement avec Evan ? T'étais pas, par hasard, en train d'attaquer un village ? Avec des dizaines de morts et de blessés ? Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Où t'étais juste en train « d'assister » ? PARCE QUE LA FRANCHEMENT J'EN AI MA CLAQUE REGULUS ! T'as participé à une putain d'attaque de mangemorts ! Fais voir ton bras !

-J'ai rien sur le bras ! Tu m'entends ? Et j'ai pas la moindre intention de te le montrer ! Je suis pas ton chien, bordel ! Et t'es pas ma mère non plus, j'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

-T'as intérêt de m'en rendre si tu veux pas avoir à expliquer au directeur ce que tu faisais à questionner une préfète que tu avais préalablement attachée à une chaise ! Je suis pas ta mère, mais crois pas que ça y change quoi que ce soit ! Tu veux devenir comme eux, c'est ça ? Tu crois que ça va t'amener quoi ? La gloire éternelle ? Ça ne va rien t'amener ! Ça ne va que te tuer ! Y a pas d'honneur dans la guerre, Regulus ! Sois pas comme ça !

-Lily ? LILY T'ES LA ?

Potter était visiblement en train de se rapprocher de nous, et au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Je me suis éloignée de Regulus, pour aller m'asseoir sur une table, près d'une fenêtre. Tout en lui faisant comprendre du regard qu'on continuerait cette conversation, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Elle va bien, Potter, t'inquiètes pas. Par contre, vous avez sérieusement besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, tu saignes pas mal, Lupin.

-C'est moi où tu ferais presque semblant d'avoir l'air sympa, Rosier ?

-Merci bien, Potter. Je ne te retourne pas le compliment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Demanda-t-il en pointant Regulus du doigt.

-Toujours aussi poli, Potter, ça fait plaisir à voir.

-Tu pourrais aussi juste dégager d'ici avant que je ne te tue pour avoir participé à ce qu'il vient de se passer dans cette pièce, Black. D'ailleurs, si tu cherches tes potes, y en a la moitié à l'infirmerie, l'autre moitié est probablement partie se plaindre à Slughorn.

Il s'est détourné de moi pour harceler Lily Evans de questions diverses, certaines n'ayant aucun rapport avec les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler dans cette salle. Regulus est sorti de la salle en prenant son sac et en me lançant un regard exaspéré.

Il y eu un grand silence durant lequel l'on n'entendit que les stupides questions de Potter, auxquelles Lily ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre.

Sirius Black me fixait depuis au moins trente secondes quand j'ai décidé de lui demander quel était son problème.

-Quoi ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je suis pas responsable ! T'as qu'à demander à Lily ou à ton frère, j'y suis pour rien !

-J'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes avec ton air accusateur ?

Il n'était plus le seul à me fixer, toute la petite assemblée s'était retournée pour nous regarder tour à tour, s'attendant sans doute à du grand spectacle. Même Potter avait lâché Lily des yeux pendant plus d'une seconde.

-Mon air accusateur ? Je ne t'accuse pas !

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

-Je ne te fixais pas.

-Si et tu le sais très bien ! J'ai fait quoi de mal encore ? C'est ta copine qui t'a dit quelque chose sur moi ? Parce que je l'ai pas revue depuis hier soir, et t'étais là. D'ailleurs, il était bon ce Whisky Pur Feu, je sais pas où tu l'as eu, mais classe !

-Faut qu'on parle.

-C'est déjà le cas.

-Vraiment ? J'avais pas remarqué.

Il est venu me tirer de ma contemplation du ciel écossais pour me prendre le bras et me tirer hors de la salle.

-Hé, tu fais quoi là ? Si tu voulais te battre, on aurait très bien pu le faire devant tes potes, ça me gène pas.

-J'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle, me dit-il sans me regarder, le son de la porte qui se refermait derrière nous me donnant l'impression d'être piégée et condamnée.

-T'étais sérieux ?

Il me lâcha le bras et s'appuya contre le mur. La porte se rouvrit pour laisser passer Evans, Potter et Lupin qui partirent rapidement.

-Tu pourrais me répondre, quand même. Et puis tu veux parler de quoi ?

-T'as des problèmes. J'ai des problèmes. Et tu me causes des problèmes.

-C'est censé être explicite ? Ou je dois deviner toute seule ?

-Tu veux de l'explicite ? Alors on va commencer par ça : pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier soir ?

-Je te demande pardon ? J'étais saoule et tu me draguais, il m'en fallait pas plus ! Bordel, j'ai même flirté avec Brandon Quirke, ça veut tout dire !

-Quand je te disais que t'avais des problèmes. Ça te vient d'où cet alcoolisme ?

-T'es vraiment drôle quand tu t'y mets ! C'est ta super blague des poussins d'avant-hier qui te met dans cet état ?

-Tant qu'on y est, je peux savoir pourquoi tu passes ton temps à esquiver les questions ?

-Parce que je ne vois aucune raison qui me pousserais à t'en faire savoir plus sur moi.

-D'accord... Alors on va jouer à un jeu. Je te pose une question, tu réponds, et en échange t'as le droit de m'en poser une.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu seras honnête ?

-Si t'es honnête, je le suis. Et crois moi, tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Je sais très bien mentir ! Et c'est toi qui commence.

Il s'est assis sur le sol, me faisant signe de faire de même en tapotant les pierres à côté de lui. J'ai hésité quelques instants, par mesure d'hygiène, et puis j'ai décidé qu'il serait beaucoup moins énervant si je faisais ce qu'il disait.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie ? Et aussi parce que tu m'énervais à parler, alors il fallait que je te fasse taire. Pourquoi _tu_ m'as embrassée ?

Il prit son temps avant de répondre, tout en regardant droit devant lui.

-Je sais pas vraiment... T'étais là et puis tu m'amuses à être tout le temps énervée, et y avait la musique, la lumière. Et tu m'as embrassé et j'avais pas envie que ça s'arrête. Alors je... Pourquoi t'es toujours énervée ?

-Parce que j'ai pas tellement de raison de ne pas l'être. Tu m'aurais vu l'année dernière... Oh Merlin, j'avais absolument tout ! La vie parfaite ! Des amis par dizaines, des soirées hallucinantes, des copains différents chaque semaine, un manoir gigantesque avec le jardin le plus génial sur Terre, et mes parents pouvaient me regarder sans avoir honte. Maintenant, je suis seule, ma meilleure amie me prend pour une mangemort, j'ai dévalisé le coffre de mes parents par vengeance, aucun de mes anciens amis n'a l'air de se soucier de mon existence. Alors je suis énervée, parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste. Et toi, pourquoi tu fais toujours semblant d'être heureux ?

-Le truc c'est que je ne fais pas semblant. Je suis heureux. Je ne l'ai jamais autant été depuis que je suis parti de chez moi. Je suis libre. Y a plus ma mère pour critiquer tout ce que je fais, mon père pour faire semblant de se ficher de mon existence, plus personne pour parler de l'extermination des moldus et des sangs-de-bourbe. Pourquoi toi tu te laisses faire ?

-Je ne me laisse pas faire ! Y a bien longtemps que je serais morte si c'était le cas. Mais je ne rebelle pas parce que je n'y vois pas l'intérêt, de toute façon, on finit toujours par perdre. Pourquoi t'es là ?

-On était venus chercher Evans. Remus a vu quelque chose sur... Enfin bref, pourquoi toi t'es là ?

-Je devais parler à Regulus d'un truc qu'il a négligé de me dire, et puis les choses se sont... Compliquées. Tu sais, t'es pas aussi chiant que t'en as l'air.

Il a éclaté de rire, le son ressemblant étrangement à l'aboiement d'un chien. Il s'est retourné vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Toi non plus... Quoique...

-Hé ! Lui répondis-je, faussement outrée, en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur le bras.

-Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu aurais presque de la force !

Et puis, juste comme ça, juste parce que j'en avais envie, je l'ai embrassé. Encore. Allez-y, moquez vous de moi, j'avais un léger problème hormonal. Et il m'était impossible de contrôler ces hormones quand il était dans les parages.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Mission suicide.**

Voici l'histoire de comment j'ai ruiné ma vie. Comment j'ai fait le choix qui a mené à ma mort. Admirez le ton dramatique !

Je me suis reculée, assez gênée, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Faut que j'y aille, j'avais promis à Veronica que je serais rapide, j'ai des choses à lui expliquer, oh et faut que j'ai une sérieuse, très sérieuse discussion avec ton frère. Ce gamin me tape sur les nerfs. Il n'écoute rien !

J'ai commencé à me relever, prête à partir, lorsqu'il m'a retenue par le bras.

-Tu fais pas ça pour ma mère, pas vrai ?

-Non ! Mais je devrais certainement lui mentionner ce qu'il vient de se passer, elle serait tellement contente que j'aurais probablement le droit de respirer. Ou peut-être même l'espoir suprême qu'elle accepte si je la supplie de tuer ce stupide elfe de maison horrible.

-Content de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule personne sur Terre à ne pas supporter Kreattur.

Je lui ai lancé un vague sourire, avant de me rappeler d'une chose.

-Faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Ça dépend. Ça te dis d'assister à mon assassinat ?

-C'est si grave que ça ?

-Faut que j'aille convaincre Veronica que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de rejoindre les « Forces du mal ». C'est dingue ça, on pourrait penser qu'elle me connaitrait ne serait-ce qu'assez pour savoir que je suis bien trop trouillarde pour ça. J'ai pas l'air si méchante que ça, pas vrai ?

-C'est ton air hautain qui fait ça.

-Quel air hautain ? J'ai pas d'air hautain ! Bon, tu viens ou pas ?

-Ouais. Tu sais, c'est encore pire quand tu fais ça, dit-il en se relevant. J'ai directement commencé à avancer, ne voulant pas retarder les choses plus que nécessaires.

-Mais je fais rien du tout, de quoi tu parles ? Espèce d'accusateur de tête hautaine sans preuve !

-Ah, tu vois ! C'est cette tête là. Avec tes lèvres pincées et tes sourcils tout remontés !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais y aller là, tout de suite, maintenant. Je vais aller regarder les gens de haut ailleurs. Parce que tu me donnes fortement envie de rejoindre le méchant qui tue des gens et dont j'ai encore oublié le foutu nom.

-Voldemort ?

-Ouais, sans doute, j'en sais rien, personne ne l'appelle par son nom, j'ai pas encore bien compris le délire. Voldetruc, si c'est son nom, pourquoi ils lui donnent plein de surnoms ? Et puis « Tu-sais-qui » ça porte à confusion, je dis tout le temps ça quand je veux parler de quelqu'un dont je ne veux pas dire le nom. Genre Jane White quand elle prend trop de temps dans la salle de bain. De toutes façons, j'aime bien l'appeler le méchant qui tue des gens, ça rime, c'est sympa.

Il éclata de rire, le son était si ridicule que j'en ris également. Il s'arrêta soudainement pour me lancer un regard incrédule.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. C'est moi ou on n'a croisé personne ? Il se passe quoi, Rusard en a eu marre et a tué tout le monde ?

-Change pas de sujet ! Alleeeez, dis !

-Non.

-Dis ou je te fais pas rentrer dans ma salle commune. Et dans ce cas là tu ne pourrais pas assister au meilleur plan de toute ma vie ! Etape 1 : Faire comprendre à cette idiote que je ne suis pas assez débile pour aller vouloir me faire tuer dans un conflit qui ne m'intéresse pas. Etape 2 : Faire en sorte que ton imbécile de frère commence à comprendre que j'ai raison. Bon, hop hop hop, dis !

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que nous étions arrivés devant l'entrée de la dite salle. Et pile en face de la poignée de porte.

Cette saleté de poignée de porte.

Prenons un instant pour parler de cet objet maudit. C'est très important. Non parce qu'on ne parle pas assez des petits drames de la vie.

Oh, Rowena, que nous as-tu fait là ? Cette poignée de porte est _maléfique, _elle ne veut que notre mal à tous. Moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tous les autres ont le droit à un mot de passe, et nous, on doit se débrouiller avec des énigmes pourries. Non, sérieusement. Une fois, j'ai passé

une demie heure à espérer qu'un intello vienne me rejoindre pour répondre à la question la plus ridicule du monde. Un truc du genre « J'ai besoin d'air pour exister et pourtant je ne suis pas vivant. Que suis-je ? » J'ai bien faillit exploser la porte pour pouvoir aller tranquillement me reposer, mais quelqu'un l'a ouverte juste à temps.

Monde cruel. Moi qui croyait avoir ma vengeance sur cette perte de temps constante.

-Bon, d'accord. C'est juste que c'était la première fois que je t'ai vue rire.

-Tout ça pour ça ? Sérieusement, y avait du suspens là ! Je m'attendais à mieux. Tu ne mériterais presque pas que je réponde à la question de cette poignée de porte de la mort. D'ailleurs, envoie l'énigme, le bout de ferraille.

-Vous pourriez être plus polie, jeune demoiselle.

-Vous pourriez arrêter de me poser des questions moisies, madame la poignée de porte. Sois gentille, envoie un truc quoi, j'ai pas envie de rester là longtemps.

-Difficile à trouver et difficile à garder, je cesse d'exister à l'instant où je suis découvert. Que suis-je ?

J'essayais tant bien que mal de chercher pendant que cet idiot de Sirius Black était mort de rire en me regardant réfléchir.

-Tu pourrais aider quand même ça fait cinq minutes qu'on est là quoi !

-C'est pas moi le Serdaigle dans l'histoire ! C'est toi qui est censée avoir le cerveau tout puissant, mais disons que ta blondeur cache le tout.

-Black, ne me donne pas envie de te tuer, ce truc me donne déjà mal à la tête.

-Ne comptes pas sur moi pour aller te visiter à Azkaban si c'est toi qui m'a tué ! J'irais jamais là dedans, même pas pour te hanter.

-Oh, Sirius, je t'en prie, on a aucune chance d'atterrir à Azkaban, ni toi, ni moi ! Je suis une Rosier, t'es un Black, on a le droit de tuer des gens comme on veut à ce qu'il paraît, c'est pas un secret ça ! Oh, ohhhh ! C'est un secret ! Un secret ! J'ai gagné ! Alors, c'est qui qui a le cerveau tout puissant, monsieur le Gryffondor ?

Vous n'imaginez même pas le plaisir de réussir à cette stupide épreuve. Je crois que j'étais plus heureuse de réussir à ça qu'à mes BUSES.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une salle commune plus que déserte. Seul quelques livres trainaient sur une table.

-Bienvenue chez les intellos et les fous.

-C'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, tu sais. Et bienvenue, c'est vite dit, y a personne. Tu parles d'un comité d'accueil.

-Tu voudrais pas arrêter de te plaindre ? Et si t'étais là en mission d'espionnage pour le Quidditch, je désapprouve. Si c'était pour une blague, ça me va. Si c'était avec une fille, je veux les détails. C'est par là, lui dis-je en désignant l'escalier sur notre gauche. Fais-toi discret, je suis pas sûre que t'aies vraiment le droit d'être là.

-J'étais là avec James juste pour visiter. T'as une vision très étrange de qui je suis. Et évidemment que j'ai pas le droit d'être là.

-Oui bon bah faut juste pas qu'on se fasse prendre. Et j'ai pas forcément une vision de toi «étrange ». T'es un mec. Dans la vie t'aimes le Quidditch, les filles et t'amuser. C'est pas bien compliqué... Oh, cache-toi là !

Un petit groupe de troisièmes années me passa devant, en courant, tout en parlant d'une bataille de neige avec excitation. J'eus juste assez de temps pour pousser Sirius derrière une statue. Ne me demandez pas quel est l'idiot qui a mit cette statut dans un escalier, je ne sais pas, mais il me doit au moins le décès de trois de mes orteils.

-C'est bon, ils sont partis. Tu vois qu'il y a des gens !

-Comment ça se fait que je peux monter les escaliers ?

-J'ai peut-être tord mais... Je dirais que c'est parce que t'as des jambes et que ton système nerveux est coopératif.

-Merci du sarcasme, c'était vraiment nécessaire. Je te parlais du fait que je sois un mec et que je sois capable de monter les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Chez les Gryffondors, ça, c'est pas possible. Y a ce sort qui fait que les escaliers se transforment en toboggan si jamais on essaye de les monter.

-J'en sais rien. Elle avait probablement confiance en ses élèves, la Rowena. Après tout, on est supposés être les intellos du coin, alors bon, elle a dû se dire que c'était pas important puisque on aurait sans doute des choses bien plus importantes à faire... Genre des devoirs. Ou réfléchir sur comment sauver le monde, philosopher sur l'esprit de cette espèce complètement tordue qu'est l'humanité... Attends là, je sais pas sur quoi je vais tomber à l'intérieur.

Je sais que vous vous dites que j'ai perdu la tête. Et en toute honnêteté, j'étais persuadée que j'avais perdu tous mes neurones. Mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Il était vraiment bonne compagnie, et puis, j'étais jeune, vous comprenez ? J'avais envie de m'amuser.

Etape 1.

Je suis entrée pour être accueillie par une musique que je ne connaissais que trop bien et une certaine fumée s'échappant du bord de la fenêtre où était installée Veronica.

-Depuis quand tu fumes, Veronica ? Et tu comptes arrêter d'écouter Queen dans combien de temps ?

-Je viens juste de commencer. J'étais stressée et puis, après tout, je vais bien finir par mourir un jour. Paraît que ça te file le cancer, ce truc là, je sais pas si c'est pire qu'une attaque de mangemorts, mais au moins, là, ça sera de ma faute.

-Tu les as piquées à qui ?

-Kayley, ça lui apprendra à être sortie avec Eunice.

-Compréhensif. Y a personne d'autre ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Qui aurait envie de rester là en plein mois de Janvier alors qu'il neige dehors et que ces stupides Gryffondors ont réservé le terrain de Quidditch ?

-Bah, il est libre maintenant, si ça t'intéresse toujours. Et ils sont passés où tous les autres ?

-Une super bataille de boule de neige géante est organisée dehors. Je dirais qu'il y a entre soixante-quinze et quatre-vingt pourcents du château qui y est, d'après ce que j'ai pu compter d'ici. J'imagine que le restant est composé de septièmes années qui se trouvent trop matures et de Serpentards qui ne veulent pas se mêler au bas peuple, dit-elle d'un ton las avant de se remettre à fumer.

Quand je vous disais que je n'étais pas faite pour cette maison. Trop de gens perturbés.

-C'est bon Sirius, tu peux rentrer !

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, ce qui me laissa penser qu'il était en train de légèrement écouter ce qu'on disait.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là ? Tu sais qu'il a pas le droit d'être là, pas vrai ? C'est pas parce que t'embrasses un mec que t'as le droit de le ramener ici ! T'as pas le droit d'être là, Black !

-Je suis un maraudeur, Morane, j'ai tous les droits.

-Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais qu'il était insupportable.

-Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu dis sur moi quand je suis pas là ?

-Je le dis aussi quand t'es là, je vois pas l'intérêt de le cacher au reste du monde... Bon, alors, Veronica, je suis en mission.

-En mission ? Et t'as ramené un Gryffondor dans mon dortoir pour ça ?

-Nan, il avait juste envie de venir assister. Et il a une théorie très intéressante sur le fait que tu crois que je suis une mangemort. Explique-lui, Sirius, sinon elle peut pas comprendre.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles Sirius ? J'ai manqué un épisode ?

-Quelle théorie ?

Vous n'imaginez même pas mon désarrois face à si peu de coopération. Y a pas moyen d'exécuter une mission en paix.

-Celle sur l'air hautain et les sourcils.

-Ah, ouais, tu vois quand elle te regarde de haut, comme si elle était prête à te trancher la gorge, c'est ça qui fait qu'elle a pas l'air normale.

-Ouais, nan, elle sert à rien ta théorie en fait. Bon, Sirius, assis-toi, on va en avoir pour longtemps.

L'idiot s'assit sur mon lit, comme s'il savait que c'était le mien et le froissa juste pour m'énerver.

-Bon, alors, on va faire simple. Tu te rappelles la fois où on a fait euh, un petit tour dehors au mois d'octobre ?

-Le jour où t'as juré avoir faillit te faire bouffer par un loup garou, un chien, un cerf cannibale et Miss Teigne ? Alors que tu venais juste de te faire démonter la tête par un _arbre_ ? Et où on a passé une demie heure dans un placard à cause de Rusard ?

Sirius se mit à tousser violemment, je lui lançais un regard noir, si c'était une vaine tentative pour dissimuler son amusement face à ce qu'il m'était arrivé, ce n'était pas très réussi.

-Ouais. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, j'ai jamais su qui c'était. Je penche toujours pour Rogue, il est pas normal ce mec. Enfin bref, je t'ai parlé d'un malencontreux accident qui a fait que je suis ici en Angleterre et non pas en France.

-Pas que je me souvienne.

-Bon, je récapitule. Il se peut qu'à ma fête d'anniversaire pour mes seize ans, j'ai légèrement bu beaucoup trop d'alcool, et que euuh, j'aicouchéavecunmoldu. Tu vois, je peux pas faire partie des mangemorts, ça fait pas ça un mangemort ! D'ailleurs, tu connais un seul mangemort qui ne fasse pas partie de Serpentard ? Encore une autre preuve ! T'as déjà regardé mon bras gauche ? J'ai aucune marque dessus ! En vrai, je suis comme lui, affirmais-je en désignant Sirius du doigt, qui s'était lancé dans une étude très poussée de mon carnet de partitions.

-Comment ça comme moi ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

-C'est vrai ! Quand on y pense, toi et moi, on est pareil. Mon nom de famille c'est Duchesnes-Rosier, le tien c'est Black. Une famille de cinglés, trop d'argent. Un père inexistant. Une mère complètement folle. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai dû mal à te supporter, t'es un peu un rappel constant du bordel dans ma vie. Mais le truc, c'est que comme toi, je ne suis pas une mangemort. Tu vois, Veronica, c'est tout pareil. Lui, sa famille est tout aussi tordue que la mienne, c'est même son propre frère que t'as vu la veille de Noël. Et moi c'était mon cher et tendre cousin Evan Rosier, mangemort tout comme son père.

-La différence entre lui et toi, c'est que lui n'a pas de contact avec ces cinglés.

-C'est pas comme si que j'avais le choix, Veronica !

-On a toujours le choix. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je vais aller faire mon devoir sur...

-T'as pas dû bien comprendre ce que je viens de te dire, ces gens là, ce sont les mêmes qui tuent les gens que tu vois tous les jours dans le journal. Je vois même pas pourquoi j'essaye... Tu peux pas comprendre. Tu pourras jamais ! Parce que tout ces monstres que tu vois, toi en les regardant, moi c'est des gens avec lesquels j'ai passé des bons moments, certains font partie de ma famille. Merlin, tu peux me juger autant que tu veux. Me dire que je fais partie des méchants, mais je fais juste partie du clan auquel j'ai été assignée dès le départ. Et c'est là que lui et moi on est pas pareil. Parce que je n'aurais jamais le choix. Ne me dis pas le contraire... Tu sais quoi ? Vas-y, tu peux partir maintenant. Notre amitié, c'était que de la poudre aux yeux, j'aurais presque pu y croire, mais on n'échappe pas à la vérité. Tu fais partie des gentils, et moi des méchants. Et c'est pareil pour toi, Black. Tout ça, c'est que du faux-semblant. C'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à me cacher la vérité. Parce que, à dire vrai, je suis une pétasse sans cœur qui ne tient qu'à elle-même. Alors, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller retrouver tous mes amis les connards de Serpentards et on va célébrer ça.

C'est là que cet idiot de Sirius Black a eu l'idée de rire.

-Tu trouves ça drôle, Black ?

-Je savais pas que tu faisais des blagues ! J'veux dire, c'pas exactement le genre que moi je ferais, mais t'as du potentiel !

-C'est pas une blague, c'est l'Etape 2 ! T'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ou quoi ? Si je veux convaincre ton frère que les mangemorts, c'est pas une carrière pour lui, faut que je fasse semblant de vouloir en faire partie !

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort. Et dire que la journée commençait bien.

* * *

_Petite note de fin : _J'ai fait ma rentrée universitaire cette semaine, et euh, pour être tout à fait honnête, vu mon emploi du temps et la charge de travail personnel que ça va me demander, je ne sais pas si les publications seront aussi fréquentes. Et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais j'espère que vous continuerez à lire et peut-être même apprécier ce que j'écris. =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Mangemort au gré du vent.**

-On peut savoir pourquoi t'es à Serdaigle ? Avec des plans aussi pourris que ça, sérieusement, je commence à avoir des doutes sur tes capacités intellectuelles !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne vois pas encore le génie de l'acte en question.

-Elle a raison, dit Sirius, t'as perdu ton cerveau en chemin ? Si Regulus est assez...

-Si vous me laissiez vous expliquer ! Et c'est pour son bien, Sirius. Peut-être qu'il ne le voit pas encore comme ça, mais il m'en sera reconnaissant. Je le_ sais. _Il n'est qu'un gamin. Il n'est pas assez grand. Il veut juste suivre le chemin de quelqu'un !

Oui. Je sais. Ce fut le pire plan de toute mon existence. Mais je vous promet qu'au début, il avait l'air prometteur !

J'ai bien essayé de les convaincre pendant une demie-heure de la magnificence de mon plan, mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir comprendre. Maintenant que j'y pense, ils avaient sans doute raison.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a poussée à faire ce choix, je crois que c'est peut être une envie inconsciente de me prouver que j'étais capable de faire le bien même si je n'y avais pas été conditionnée. Ou alors c'était une pulsion suicidaire. L'un des deux. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre.

La porte du dortoir s'est ouverte pour laisser entrer mes camarades de classes.

-UN GRYFFONDOR DANS LE DORTOIR ! UN MEC DANS MON DORTOIR ! PAR MERLIN WHITE RAMENE TOI ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Il a fallu près d'un quart d'heure avant qu'elles ne se taisent toutes et que Jane White, préfète de son état, ne m'emmène, en compagnie de Sirius dans le bureau de Flitwick, Veronica m'ayant lâchement mouchardée et ayant nié toute implication dans les faits. A croire que c'était un crime national.

Le truc c'est qu'il a fallu qu'on attende une dizaine de minutes devant parce que la bataille de boule de neige avait apparemment tourné en duel.

On ne va pas se mentir, l'avantage certain d'avoir un prof comme Flitwick en guise de directeur de maison était qu'il n'était pas vraiment capable de punitions drastiques.

-Mesdemoiselles White, Duchesnes-Rosier et monsieur Black, entrez je vous prie.

Sauf que quand il vous regarde aussi sérieusement alors qu'il fait la moitié de votre taille, ça fait quand même un peu peur.

Au final on s'en est tirés avec dix jours de colle tous les soirs de sept heures à neuf heures. Ne jamais sous-estimer les professeurs à l'air gentil comme tout. Ils sont, après tout, des professeurs. Jane, elle, eut le droit de partir avant nous, n'ayant pas à subir un sermon sur les « relations dangereuses de deux jeunes sorciers qui s'aiment. » J'ai failli m'étouffer sur place.

La porte venait à peine de se fermer derrière nous que je tournais la tête pour « remercier » Sirius d'avoir rajouté des détails non nécessaires à sa version de l'histoire.

-« C'est elle qui m'a suppliée de venir, elle était prête à se mettre à genoux » VRAIMENT ? T'as _vraiment cru_ que j'allais rien dire ?

-Bah évidemment que non, mais je l'ai fait principalement pour voir la tête que tu ferais. T'aurais dû la voir aussi, c'était excellent, j'ai eu du mal à me retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Chose que tu as vraiment faite quand il s'est mit à menacer d'envoyer une lettres à nos parents. Y a des fois, je te jure...

-Faut tout de même que tu admettes que c'était marrant ! Imagine la tête de ma mère si elle savait que j'étais dans ton dortoir avec toi ! Elle en serait morte sur le coup.

-Et la mort de ta mère ça te fait rire ?

-Plutôt, oui.

-Par Merlin, t'es encore plus dérangé que je ne le suis.

-C'est un compliment ?

-Non. Maintenant, laisse-moi accéder à la Grande Salle. J'ai pas mangé un truc consistant depuis hier.

_Lundi 17 janvier 1977. 11h28_

_ S.B E.B_

_ A ma chère madame la vieille qui me sert accessoirement de prof de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal,_

_Bernice Sherman, ma très chère, il me semble que la seule force du mal que je n'arriverais jamais à surmonter est le ton de votre voix qui me fait plonger dans un sommeil très profond. Si profond que j'en oublierais presque qu'il est onze heures et demie et que j'ai faim. Alors, oui, ma petite Bernie, je suis chargée de vous informer de certains problèmes qui se déroulent dans votre salle de classe. Premièrement, il me semble important de vous dévoiler le fait que la moitié des élèves ici présents sont endormis, et que l'autre moitié discute. _

_C'est ce que je serais certainement en train de faire si je n'étais pas assise à côté de Severus Rogue, puisque, sachez, chère madame, qu'il me fait très peur. De plus, il ne passe pas mes propres normes d'hygiène. Il serait bon de lui communiquer mon désagrément face à l'état de ses cheveux. Et, si vous pouviez également lui démontrer que le soleil ne fait pas de mal une fois de temps en temps, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissante. Enfin, pourriez-vous lui démontrer que de fixer Lily Evans ne changera en rien le statut de son sang ? Afin qu'il cesse de n'être encore plus flippant qu'il ne l'est déjà. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas la seule « née-Moldu » du coin et que d'autres élèves pourraient « profiter » de son regard du jugement suprême. Merci._

_Deuxièmement, j'ai peur que la façon dont vous décrivez les Inferis ne soit quelque peut erronée, il est en effet impossible que tous les morts se transforment automatiquement en inferis, puisque tous les sus-nommés morts n'ont pas été ensorcelés. Vous le sauriez sans doute si vous aviez pris la peine de lire _1001 Façons de se Défendre Contre Les Forces du Mal_ de Thobias Shacklebolt, qui est tout de même le livre que nous étudions cette année. Et oui, apparemment, le mec dont-on-ne-doit-toujours-pas-prononcer-le-nom en utilise. Ce que je trouve très écœurant. Tenteriez-vous de me couper l'appétit ma chère Bernice ? Parce que je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'entendre que des cadavres ont été ensorcelés pour obéir à ses ordres et tuer d'autres gens. Vous êtes bien gentille, mais non merci. _

_11H46. Cette heure n'a pas l'air de vouloir passer. Je vais faire un dessin descriptif de mon voisin. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il est le seul à vous écouter. Je crois qu'il pense que parce que j'écris, je recopie votre cours. C'est une très bonne technique ! 11H55. J'ai foiré mon dessin. Les cinq suivants aussi d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte que je le fixais. C'est pour ça que je me remet à écrire. Faudrait surtout pas qu'il voie le massacre ! _

_Berniiiice, pourquoi ne veux-tu donc pas nous laisser sortir en avance ? J'ai faim. Mon instinct me hait. Mon voisin me donne des frissons et votre voix tente encore et toujours de m'endormir. Mais je suis plus forte que ça ! Haha ! Vous croyiez peut-être que je faisais partie de ses lâches qui... Oh, Merlin, ça sonne. A demain !_

_**E.D-R.**_

J'ai évité tout le monde du week-end. C'est lâche. Mais il me fallait un moyen de me détacher du reste du monde. Veronica jugeait pourtant qu'on était quittes depuis qu'elle m'avait (très, très lâchement) dénoncée aux « autorités supérieures ». Même si elle tenait particulièrement à m'appeler « la cinglée ».

Mais, alors que je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle, lieu de tentation et paradis pour estomac affamé, Regulus a décidé qu'il était temps qu'on se parle.

C'est pour ça qu'il m'a attrapée par le bras pour me faire glisser dans un placard à balais lugubre et tout sauf propre.

J'ai hurlé, surprise et me sentant menacée, tout en sortant ma baguette pour faire face à l'attaquant.

-Oh, c'est toi. J'ai eu peur. Tu veux quoi ?

-T'avais bien dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle, pas vrai ? Alors on va parler.

-D'accord. Tu veux vraiment parler ? Comment c'est d'être un mangemort ?

-Je ne suis _pas_ un mangemort.

-Mais tu comptes bien en devenir un, pas vrai ?

-Euh, non...

-Ne me mens pas Regulus, je sais toujours quand tu mens.

Il a pris son temps avant de répondre. N'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je me suis adossée à la porte, croisant mes bras en le défiant du regard.

-Oui, dit-il après trente-six secondes, oui je vais en devenir un.

-Parfait. Moi aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Comment ça, quoi ? Si tu fais partie des mangemorts, alors moi aussi. Je ne te laisserai pas te battre tout seul. Et puis, je suis tout aussi capable que toi de me battre.

-Non, non, non ! Tu peux pas ! Hors de question ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Et c'est pas trop dangereux pour toi ? Si tu me sors l'excuse de «t'es une fille » je t'étrangle. Et je vais le faire.

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu peux pas nier le fait que c'est dangereux !

-Et bien, il faudra que je le constate par moi-même.

-Je... je t'interdis.

Il me fixait avec une sorte de détermination, et se redressa, comme pour me défier de le contredire.

-Tu _quoi_ ?

-Je t'interdis.

-Tu te prends pour qui, Regulus Arcturus Black ? Tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit ! Je suis plus âgée et donc plus puissante, n'essaye même pas d'imaginer que j'accepte que tu me dictes quoi faire de ma vie.

-Je m'en fiche, ça tu n'as pas le droit !

Il avait changé de ton et s'était mis à me lancer un regard hautain.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu crois pouvoir être le seul à finir ta vie à Azkaban ou mort à cause des Aurors ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas me battre ? Que je n'ai jamais eu à me défendre ?

C'est alors qu'il s'est mis à rire, le son m'énervant encore plus.

-T'as déjà eu à défendre ta vie devant tes gens qui veulent ta peau ? T'as déjà eu à vouloir blesser quelqu'un pour de bon ?

-Oui. Demande à ton frère, il doit avoir une ou deux cicatrices pour le prouver.

-Mon frère, tu veux dire, celui avec lequel tu sors ?

-T'en as qu'un, Regulus, ne fais pas l'idiot, par Merlin ! N'aie pas l'air aussi choqué, c'est le but même de ma présence ici !

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que tu suis encore ce fichu plan !

Non. A dire vrai, je ne le suivais plus depuis bien longtemps. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer, ça aurait été comme de lui avouer que j'arrivais à avoir des émotions autre que la haine et la colère. Et puis quel genre de personne avoue à son meilleur ami qu'elle trouve son frère à son goût ?

-Tu doutes de ma détermination ?

-Non, de ta santé mentale. Passe à autre chose, même mère ne te harcèle plus de lettres pour te le rappeler, et c'est la personne la plus tenace que je connaisse. Ça fait sept mois que tu es ici, à quoi ça sert de t'acharner ?

-A quoi ça sert de t'acharner pour détourner la conversation de là où on en était ? Tu sais, les mangemorts, tout ça.

-J'ai plus rien à dire à ce sujet.

-Bien. Tu n'objectes donc pas à ce que j'en devienne une ?

-J'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste dit que ma décision était finale. Tu restes toi avec ton cerveau dysfonctionnel, et moi je fais ce que j'ai à faire.

-Tuer des gens ?

-Me battre contre la menace que représente cette vermine impure.

-Depuis quand ils représentent une menace ?

-Depuis qu'ils ont les mêmes droits que nous. Ils se baladent impunément, comme si ils appartenaient ici, comme si ils le _méritaient_.

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Comment ça ? Personne me m'a dit ça !

-Et t'en es venu à cette conclusion tout seul, alors que tu côtoies des nés-moldus tous les jours ?

-Des _nés-moldus_ ? Vraiment, Elise ? Et tu m'excuseras d'avoir un cerveau assez compétent pour former ses propres conclusions.

-Tu deviens impossible ces derniers temps ! C'est dingue ça ! Je ne sais pas qui te rend comme ça, mais fais quelque chose parce que je vais pas te supporter longtemps ! Maintenant, amuse-toi bien, je vais aller dans la grande salle, avec tous les méchants gens qui veulent manger.

Le soir même je me suis retrouvée devant le terrain de Quidditch, avec Sirius Black, ainsi qu'un Rusard particulièrement satisfait à mes côtés, et le froid me piquant le visage.

-Vous allez me nettoyer le terrain pour le match de la semaine prochaine. Ça devrait bien vous prendre toute la semaine !

C'est là qu'il a décidé que le moment était apparemment opportun pour un rire de psychopathe. Il a ensuite confisqué nos baguettes, l'air totalement ravi de la tournure de la situation.

-Je reviendrai dans deux heures, amusez-vous bien en attendant !

J'ai attendu qu'il nous tourne le dos et soit à une distance assez suffisante pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre pour me mettre à l'imiter.

-Amusez-vous bien en attendant... Gniagniagnia, quel idiot ! Il m'énerve !

Cette merveilleuse imitation ne fut reçue que par un regard noir et un silence de mort.

-Quoi ? Viens pas me dire que tu t'es soudainement mis à apprécier Rusard ! D'ailleurs, je me le demande, _qui_ pourrait bien faire une chose pareille !

-Des gens comme toi, peut-être, tu sais le genre de gens qui font semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre des autres et puis qui au final sont des enfoirés.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais que tu fais pour ça parce que tu suis un stupide plan préparé par tes parents et les miens, alors épargne-moi la souffrance d'avoir à t'entendre parler, et va nettoyer de l'autre côté.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Magia minister mortuus est partie 1.**

Je suis rentrée dans mon dortoir au moins six heures après ce fâcheux événement. Oui, j'appelle ça de cette façon, mais j'ai toujours plus ou moins su que rien ne pourrait jamais durer entre Sirius et moi, quoique ce soit que nous ayons. Ça n'était pas de l'amour, ni de l'amitié. Je crois que c'était une sorte de compréhension mutuelle. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Je ne sais même pas si _moi _j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Parce que même si nous ne supportions pas d'être dans la même pièce, il m'était impossible d'ignorer sa présence dès qu'il se trouvait trop près de moi.

Enfin bref, il m'a juste hurlée dessus, je l'ai insulté, griffé, frappé, on a fini par nettoyer ce qu'on devait nettoyer à des endroits aussi écartés l'un que l'autre et tout s'est plus ou moins bien passé. Si ce n'est qu'il passait son temps à me lancer des J regards méchants toutes les dix secondes. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, croyez-moi. Mais cet idiot est plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe.

Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses à cette époque, des gens sont morts, d'autres ont faits des choses horribles, mais j'y ai survécu. Je suis allée à la sortie de la Saint-Valentin avec Tim Wilkes, comme prévu, ce qui m'a valu des dizaines de regards noirs en plus de la part de Black, ainsi que de l'autre Black qui était persuadé que « Cet imbécile de Wilkes se sert de toi pour faire taire les rumeurs selon lesquelles il serait asexuel. Moi, je suis persuadé que c'est vrai. ». Mais je l'ai bien fait taire quand je lui ai dit que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai puisque l'on avait déjà couché ensemble. Ce qui était malheureusement vrai. C'est une triste histoire que vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir. Je me suis rapprochée le plus près possible de tout ces gens qui deviendraient bientôt connus pour être des mangemorts impitoyables. Ils ne m'avaient pas l'air bien différents du reste du monde. Aussi cruels et vains, même si eux avaient le courage de le faire voir au reste du monde. C'était peut-être ça, leur principale différence. Ils ne cachaient pas ce qu'ils étaient.

Et puis, j'ai vu les jours passer, sans me soucier de leur existence plus que d'habitude. Me plongeant dans une routine réconfortante. Cours, devoirs, soirées filles, lettres. Je crois que c'est à cette époque que j'ai réellement commencé à me faire des amis dans cette école.

Mes camarades de chambre et moi-même étions désormais inséparables. Ne me demandez pas comment tout cela est arrivé, je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de ces mois-là. Quelques brèves réminiscences, de vagues extraits d'éclats de rire et de danse dans notre chambre. A écouter des musiques Moldues en chantant abominablement faux. Les choses étaient devenues tendues entre Sirius Black et moi depuis cette fameuse soirée où j'ai malheureusement pété un câble.

Non, vraiment, il ne me reste pas grand chose de tout cela, à part des notes de cours, des petits mots envoyés par Jane White et Melissa Stewart, qui étaient particulièrement fan de ragots. J'ai passé mon permis de transplanage, et à ma grande surprise, l'ai réussi.

Et puis, les examens de fin d'année sont arrivés. Telle la menace suprême, l'épée de Damoclès se préparant à vous tomber dessus au moindre faux mouvement. Je me suis mise à travailler, aidant Regulus autant que je le pouvais pour qu'il puisse passer ses BUSES avec autant de préparation que possible. Parce qu'il m'était bien plus facile de lui parler d'un sujet banal que de ce qui m'intéressait vraiment. Et que je préférais me disputer avec lui sur un sujet qui n'avait pas d'importance que sur ce qui comptait le plus. Alors je prétendais volontiers que ses études passaient avant tout le reste et qu'il n'était pas sur le point de ruiner sa vie. Parce que c'est ce que font les gens au bord du désespoir. Ils s'accrochent à ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

-Mais je te dis que les loups-garous sont tombés l'année dernière, ils vont pas mettre le même sujet deux fois de suite. Sérieux, ils vous apprennent rien ou quoi les profs dans cette école?

-A travailler.

-Sans doute, mais ça ne sert à rien. Moi je t'entraîne à réussir tes B.U.S.E.S. C'est pas pareil. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est le pourcentage de chances que t'as de tomber sur tel ou tel sujet. C'est pas compliqué. Et après, tu prépares de quelle façon tu vas tricher et c'est tout bon.

Je crois qu'on était en début de mai, le cinq ou le six, je ne sais plus, ça remonte quand même à plusieurs années tout ça. Lorsque quelque chose vint bouleverser ma vie pour de bon.

Le monde m'avait auparavant semblé toujours identique. Terne et bruyant. Inadapté et incroyablement étrange.

Jusqu'à ce fatidique jour de mai.

Je me suis levée, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. J'aurai dû savoir que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon. Les hurlements matinaux de Jane White ne me dérangèrent pas plus que d'habitude.

Ce fut une matinée mondaine. Un vendredi basique. Une guérilla interne qui ne se déroulerait pas avant la fin de journée.

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai tout tenté, vraiment, j'ai passé des mois à essayer de le convaincre, à vouloir me sacrifier pour cette cause, prête à vendre mon âme au diable si il le fallait pour m'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Mais ce jour-là, rien ne me prépara à ce que j'allai apprendre. A ce qui allait m'arriver. A ce que le monde des sorciers allait subir.

Je suis presque sûre que c'était le six mai, maintenant que j'y pense. Le Vendredi six mai mille neuf cent soixante-dix-sept. Vous savez sans doute ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là si vous étiez né, ou que quelqu'un de votre famille vous en a parlé. Vous le savez si vous êtes un sorcier. Mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'était d'être directement impliqué dans cette affaire. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'horreur, le vide, l'effroi.

Il paraît que c'est pareil dans toutes les guerres. Que les gens meurent tous les jours, que ce n'est pas si différent. Mais lorsque vous y êtes pour du vrai. Lorsque vous vivez un moment pareil. Vous ne pouvez plus voir la vie de la même façon. J'ai perdu beaucoup cette nuit là. J'y ai perdu mon innocence et un certain goût de la vie.

Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps sur cela. Car, si vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, vous risquez de vous sentir énervé de ne pas faire partie du secret.

C'est en ce jour fatidique que Ackerley Birgam, le Ministre de la Magie est mort. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que j'ai à faire dans cette histoire.

Et bien, il n'est pas simplement mort, non, il fût assassiné devant le Ministère de la Magie au complet à une heure dix-huit du matin . Par des mangemorts envoyés spécialement pour cela. Afin de prouver la supériorité suprême de Lord Voldemort sur toute autorité. Il ne fût bien sûr pas le seul à mourir ce jour-là. L'on ne rentre pas dans un Ministère bondé d'aurors et de Langue-de-plomb sans s'attendre à ce qu'il y ai des pertes. Des deux côtés.

Vous ne voyez sans doute pas ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans. C'est normal. Je n'aurai même pas dû avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'y passait.

Mais, voyez-vous, depuis que Regulus s'était mis dans la tête de devenir mangemort, je m'étais mis dans la tête de le suivre lorsqu'il partait de façon suspicieuse rejoindre des gens pas très fréquentables. Pour tenter d'avoir toujours de l'avance sur ce qu'il pouvait vouloir me cacher, ou pire, ce qu'il pouvait avoir à m'annoncer.

Et ce jour-là, je ne dérogeai pas à ma règle. Lorsqu'il est parti, un peu trop pressé, me laissant seule avec ses livres de cinquième année stressé et surmené, je l'ai suivi.

Couloir après couloir, aussi silencieusement que possible, je le suivais dans les méandres du château, j'avais même pris l'habitude de me jeter un sort d'insonorisation ainsi qu'un sort d'invisibilité, ce qui n'était pas toujours d'un grand succès et l'effet qu'il me produisait était, ma foi, plus que désagréable.

Cette fois-ci, il avait rejoint Lyzander Yaxley et Alfred Avery, ses deux meilleurs acolytes. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il était si proche de ses deux imbéciles en particulier, surtout quand l'un des deux était réputé pour avoir toujours été secrètement amoureux de sa sœur. Et que l'autre ne semblait pas plus intelligent que George Goyle, un énorme septième année connu pour sa stupidité légendaire.

-Il faut savoir par où on va passer exactement. Je ne veux pas que ce débile de Rusard vienne nous déranger. S'il le faut, on le tue. Je me contre-fiche de ce qu'il faudra, mais on y sera. Ce qu'il va se passer ce soir restera à jamais dans les mémoires. Ce soir nous feront partie des vainqueurs.

Ce fût le début de conversation le plus intéressant que je les ai entendu dire.

-Qui vient avec nous ?

-Goyle, Crabbe, Wilkes, Rogue, Gibbon et peut-être les Carrow. On doit rejoindre les Lestrange, Macnair et Malfoy à Pré-au-Lard. Une autre équipe sera déjà en place au Ministère. J'espère que t'as pas la trouille Black, c'est aujourd'hui que tu fais tes preuves. Et j'te préviens, t'en dis pas un mot à la Duchesnes-Rosier, elle est pas fiable, celle-là, peu importe ce que t'en penses.

-Peut-être, mais moi, je lui fais confiance. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui disait qu'il allait bien falloir que ma mère lui dise qu'il faut qu'on se marrie ?

-Si, mais seulement parce qu'elle est sexy, si t'as le choix entre ça et la sœur Carrow, j'crois que le choix est vite fait.

S'en suivit un rire bien gras qui me donna envie de les étrangler. Ou de leur couper les cordes vocales avec une paire de ciseaux même pas affûtés.

Il va sans dire que j'étais outrée hors du possible, mais que la curiosité me poussait à me taire, parce que je voulais savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire, et pourquoi ils voulaient tuer Rusard. Pas que ça me dérange, bien au contraire, mais ils pouvaient au moins faire partager le plaisir.

-Revenons au sujet. Il faut qu'on y soit à quelle heure ?

Merci à toi, Regulus. Très beau changement de sujet.

-Neuf heures. Alors on sort du château à huit heures, le temps d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard et de transplaner pour Londres. On devrait être pile à l'heure. T'inquiètes, Black, y aura bien quelqu'un pour te tenir la main, pauvre petit chou.

Si je vous dit qu'ils se sont remis à rire grassement, je crois que vous arriverez assez facilement à me croire.

-C'est vrai que c'est drôle, haha, mais à mon âge, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contre-fichait complètement de vous, vous n'existiez même pas. Et moi je m'apprête à le rejoindre. Alors allez-y, riez.

-Sois pas susceptible, va. Bon, en tout cas, une fois qu'on est devant le Ministère, on entre par l'entrée des employés. Les autres prennent celle des invités. Après, on se rejoint tous dans le Hall, on va directement s'occuper des Aurors qui gardent pendant la nuit, pendant que eux descendent au premier étage pour aller chercher le Ministre. Il est là, ce soir, source officielle. Ca sert à ça d'avoir de la famille haute-placée.

-Et une fois que c'est fait ?

-Bah c'est là qu'on commence à s'amuser. J'en sais pas plus, paraît qu'ils vont faire venir des détraqueurs ou des trolls. Un truc bien cool.

Ils ont continué de bavarder, sans même se douter que j'étais présente, et que tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Ils avaient un plan. Celui de s'attaquer au Ministère de la Magie. Et même plus, au Ministre de la Magie en personne. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, prévenir les autorités quitte à envoyer Regulus en prison, ou le protéger et les laisser faire la pire connerie de leur vie.

J'ai passé des heures à y réfléchir. J'ai passé l'heure entière de potion en pleine réflexion, ne prenant même pas la peine d'aider Myranda Greenwood à fabriquer sa potion de Poussos.

Et puis, j'y ai tellement réfléchi, que je n'en eu plus le temps. Il était trop tard pour prévenir qui que ce soit. Alors à sept-heures quarante-neuf, j'ai suivi Regulus hors la Grande Salle, ignorant Veronica qui m'appelait pour me demander où j'allais.

Et je l'ai rattrapé, ne pouvant m'empêcher de lui dire de ne pas y aller.

-Je sais ce que tu comptes faire, lui dis-je avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se retourner. N'y vas pas. Je t'en supplie. Ne me force pas à te dénoncer, Regulus.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Et puis, dénonce moi si tu veux, il est déjà trop tard. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Je ne suis pas le seul à y aller. Que j'y aille ou pas, il se passera exactement la même chose ce soir.

-Peut-être, mais tu ne seras pas en train de te faire tuer par des Aurors ! Je t'en prie, Regulus, n'y va pas. Reste avec moi. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux. Tu le sais ça, pas vrai ? Tu sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien, pas vrai ?

-Me joue pas cette comédie, s'il-te-plait, j'ai pas le temps pour ta plaidoirie. Je dois y aller.

-Si t'y vas, je viens aussi.

-Bien sûr, t'essaieras d'expliquer ça à la cinquantaine de mangemorts présents ce soir, ricana-t-il en s'éloignant.

-J'ai jamais dit qu'ils pourraient me voir !

Ce qui le fit se stopper net.

-T'oserais pas. Nan, t'oserais pas.

-Ça fait des mois que je te suis sans que tu le saches, espèce d'idiot, j'ai pas besoin d'oser.

-Si tu te fais tuer, viens pas te plaindre, tu l'auras bien mérité. Et puis moi je te défends pas en cas d'attaque. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Je serais invisible, y aura personne pour m'attaquer. Toi, par contre, ça va être facile de te défendre.

Je me suis donc retrouvée devant les Trois Balais, après trente-quatre minutes de marche dans un sous-terrain moisi planqué en plein milieu du château. On est atterri dans Pré-au-Lard, et j'avais tellement mal aux pieds que j'ai failli abandonner. Je savais bien que Regulus savait que j'étais toujours là parce qu'il continuait de se retourner pour savoir où j'étais. Le truc c'est que j'étais pile à sa gauche, sur le côté, assez éloignée pour que personne ne me fonce dedans. Alors il pouvait toujours me chercher s'il le voulait, j'étais apparemment bien cachée.

Faut croire que de faire un sort compliqué une trentaine de fois, ça aide à le maîtriser.

Lorsqu'il se sont tous mis à transplaner, Regulus a refusé que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place. Proclamant qu'il était tout à fait capable de le faire par lui même et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

-C'est bon, tu peux te montrer, je sais que t'es toujours là. T'es complètement folle. T'y connais rien, et si qui que ce soit te trouve, ils te tueront. De l'autre côté, ils penseront que t'es l'une des nôtres. Et chez nous, ils te prendront pour l'une des leurs. T'es foutue.

-Va dire ça à Yaxley, il pense que je suis _bien_ foutue, même. J'pense pas qu'il veule me tuer. La plupart me connaissent. Je les ai tous vu au moins une ou deux fois dans ma vie. J'ai même couché avec certains. J'crois que j'ai pas grand chose à craindre.

-Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais vraiment envie de savoir les détails de ta vie sexuelle.

-Tu m'excuseras d'en avoir une. Et tu devrais pas être en train de transplaner comme un grand ?

-Tu sais très bien que je peux pas.

-C'est pour ça que t'as rien dit, hein ? Tu veux que je te fasse transplaner pour que tout le monde croit que t'es plus doué que tu ne l'es, j'aime bien ton plan.

-C'est bizarre de te parler quand je te vois pas. J'ai l'impression que je parle tout seul.

-C'est peut-être le cas, peut-être que t'es complètement cinglé.

-Pas plus que toi, en tout cas. Allez, donne-moi la main, et dépose nous.

Inutile de dire que ça ne fut que le début de ma vie, mon initiation au combat, aux morts et au sang. Il paraît qu'il faut un début à tout. Cela fut le début de la fin.

* * *

Huuum, après une looongue absence, due à des tonnes de raisons différentes, et un léger bug plus tôt dans la soirée, voici enfin le 22ème chapitre ! =)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Magia Minister Mortuus Est. Part 2.

Le début de la fin.

Une très longue fin. Qui ne s'achèverait que bien des années plus tard. Oui, même les fins ont des fins.

Transplaner seule n'est pas une chose facile, le faire à deux est encore plus compliqué. Cela fait palpiter votre cœur encore plus. La tension se fait davantage sentir. Parce que vous risquez de vous planter, et que vous ne serez pas la seule personne à en subir les conséquences.

Il faut avouer que le Ministère de la Magie est plutôt sympathique. Joli, même si manquant cruellement de luminosité. Comme à peu près tout dans ce fichu pays.

Rien n'indiquait un massacre. Rien. Pas même le ciel qui s'assombrissait de secondes en secondes.

Faut croire que les apparences peuvent vraiment être trompeuses. Je parle encore pour ne rien dire, veuillez m'en excuser, mais il faut avouer que le sujet que je vais aborder m'est difficile.

On est apparus, comme prévu, en face d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts, la moitié m'était totalement inconnue, et c'est en voyant la haine sur leur visage que j'ai compris que tout ne se passerait pas bien. Je peux vous citer des noms, j'en ai par dizaines, je vois encore leurs visages, leur haine commune et cette détermination. Il paraît qu'ils crèvent d'envie d'avoir un témoin comme moi au Ministère, il paraît que personne n'oserait jamais les dénoncer. Je n'en sais rien. Mais si un jour, il leur prenait l'envie de venir me le demander, la liste est toute prête.

Mais retournons au massacre de cette année-là.

20h56. Il y eu des congratulations naïves et hâtives, des rires prétentieux et une tension dans l'air que je semblais être la seule à sentir.

-Bon, changement de plan, les gamins, vous passez par l'entrée des visiteurs. On y va avant vous, on a des détails à régler. On veut pas que vous nous traîniez dans les pattes. Surtout qu'y en a qu'on jamais fait de mission avant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra plus tard pour assister à vos exploits. C'est ma mission, n'allez pas la foirer.

Ce qui eu le don de faire rire les plus anciens d'entre eux.

J'ai vu ma chère cousine Bellatrix s'empourprer de colère, levant sa baguette, et hurler « Sourdinam ! ».

Et elle s'est mise au centre du groupe, se ravissant de la fureur dont elle faisait l'objet.

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Macnair ! Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on a des gens à tuer, pas vrai ? Vous savez tous que j'ai bien plus de pouvoirs que n'importe lequel des idiots qui se trouvent ici, alors restons concentrés, veux-tu, Macnair. Je suis sûre que tout le monde sait que j'ai un talent particulier pour le Doloris. Ce serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir participer à cette mission que tu prétends avoir préparée seul... Alors allons-y, massacrez-les tous ! Je veux voir le sang couler sur le carrelage de ce temple de l'abomination moldue ! Pas de pitié, pas de survivant, à part peut-être vous si vous vous débrouillez pour ne pas tout foirer.

21h07. Aussi connue sous l'heure officielle de l'attaque.

Il y eut des bruits de sirènes, des cris d'alertes, et puis la première explosion eut lieu.

J'ai vu des dizaines de personnes jaillir de tous les coins, paniqués mais pourtant prêts à se battre. J'imagine que c'est ça qu'ils appellent la bravoure.

Tous avaient leurs baguettes en main, et tous commencèrent à se jeter des sorts.

C'est là que la panique commença. Je ne savais pas vraiment dans quoi je m'engageais, je ne savais même pas si j'y étais vraiment engagée.

Les sorts les plus abominables furent lancés, des hurlements de douleur m'entouraient et je ne ressentais que du vide. J'étais immobile au milieu d'une centaines de sorciers se battant, et je ne me mis à réagir que lorsque Regulus fut visé. J'imagine que mon instinct de protection est plus important que mon instinct de survie car j'ai immédiatement couru à son secours, bousculant femmes et hommes hors de mon passage. Me contre-fichant soudainement qu'on m'attaque moi. En y repensant, je me trouve bien stupide. J'aurai pu y rester.

Mais j'ai survécu. J'étais là, durant des heures et des heures, à me battre avec des gens qui ne pouvaient me voir, j'attaquais sans but précis, sans vouloir blesser qui que ce soit, je ne m'en sentais même pas capable. Il y avait des cadavres par dizaines sur le sol, certains étaient peut-être encore vivants, je ne sais pas, je ne pouvais me résoudre à les regarder. C'était trop dur pour l'innocente fille que j'étais alors. Je voyais ces gens du coin des yeux et ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, qu'ils n'étaient ici que parce que c'était leur boulot, et que c'était les gens que moi je connaissais qui étaient les méchants de l'histoire.

Pour ne rien vous cacher, je fus blessée, à de nombreuses reprises et chacun de mes mouvements me heurtait davantage que le précèdent.

Je ne sais même pas l'heure qu'il était, il n'y a pas de rapport officiel faisant l'état de cet événement, quand j'ai tenté de faire fuir Regulus. J'ai cherché un seul moyen de m'échapper, de quitter ce lieu de dévastation sordide. Empli de cris et de jets de lumière volants dans tous les sens. Je ne sais même pas si on peut dire que les gens savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, trébuchants sur les corps au sol, et je ne cessais de regarder tout autour de moi, afin de trouver une sortie possible.

J'en ai trouvé une. Tout au fond, juste en face. Une porte qui paraissait si petite, si inexistante parmi l'immensité de cet atrium immense. Malgré sa taille et la dorure, personne n'avait l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle existait. Ou bien ne voulaient-ils peut-être pas quitter la bataille. Mais je n'en avais moi-même pas la force ni le courage.

J'ai tenté de repérer Regulus, que j'avais perdu de vue durant mes recherches. Et ce que je vis me troubla profondément.

Je l'ai cherché pendant longtemps, esquivant des sorts par dizaine, mais ne me concentrant que sur ce que je cherchais. J'ai parcouru chaque visage, chaque personne qui se battait et ne le vis toujours pas. Alors, dans un élan sans doute masochiste, je regardais au sol. Il ne me fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes avant de le repérer.

Il était là, parmi les corps entassés, défigurés, démembrés et ensanglantés. Il faisait partie de ceux qui étaient tombés. De ceux pour lesquels personne ne pouvait rien.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vide, aussi délaissée, et incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour changer la donne. Et pourtant, je me suis mise à courir, me contre-fichant de me faire attaquer. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à parvenir jusque lui, je ne sais même pas par quel miracle je suis toujours vivante, mais je suis arrivée à ses côtés. Je n'avais plus l'intention de fuir, plus l'intention de me battre. Non, plus rien n'avait vraiment de but.

Il respirait encore, cela dit, et ne semblait qu'à moitié assommé. La panique m'empêchait de trouver la solution, le sort qui pourrait lui sauver la vie. Mais je n'en eu pas l'occasion.

Il devait être 1h15 si l'on en croit les rapports officiels de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais je pense personnellement que ce qu'on vous dit dans ce journal est un ramassis d'idioties sordides.

Voldemort est apparu. Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment bien parlé de lui, pas vrai ? Je vous ai parlé de ses partisans, de leurs actions, vous avez vu les conséquences qu'ils pouvaient avoir, mais jamais de l'homme, enfin, de la chose, derrière toutes ces histoires. Et bien, c'est lui, un être sans doute à moitié humain, à moitié serpent, ayant la réputation d'être un fourchelangue et de pouvoir tuer d'un seul regard. Certains disent qu'il est immortel, d'autres qu'il ne peut être que la réincarnation de Salazard Serpentard. Moi, je pense que c'est un psychopathe qui a trouvé une excuse à sa folie et à son envie de tuer des gens. Mais personne ne m'écoute jamais.

Il est apparu sur les restes de la fontaine, qui était autrefois si belle et dont il ne restait à présent que des éclats. Et son apparition fit stopper tout mouvement parmi le Ministère au complet. Et je réalisais l'ampleur des dégâts. Le hall au complet était dévasté. Il n'y avait que des débris, des corps et de la poussière. La bataille sembla s'arrêter sur le champ. Personne ne put s'empêcher de regarder cet homme responsable du chaos qu'il venait de se passer. Personne ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner les yeux.

Ce n'est que cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il se mit à parler, que je le vis pour la première fois. Il y a des choses dans la vie que l'on ne peut décrire avec précision, des choses que nous-mêmes ne comprenons pas. Quand j'ai vu se yeux, j'ai ressenti une chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti. C'était un étrange mélange de peur intense et de dégoût qui me donna envie de vomir.

-C'est lui ! Il est là ! C'est lui ! Arrêtez-tout ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a rejoint !

-Qu'on m'apporte le Ministre de la Magie !

Sa voix froide et tranchante résonna avec force dans l'immensité de l'endroit à présent silencieux.

Ce fut ma cousine Bellatrix qui eu « l'honneur » de trainer un homme parmi tant d'autres, je ne l'avais même pas reconnu, même si il m'était familier. Je l'avais aperçu de nombreuses fois dans la Gazette du Sorcier sans lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Il le pris par le bras, et le fit s'agenouiller d'un coup de baguette.

Il y avait tant de haine dans son regard, tant de mépris, que le Ministre de la Magie ne put s'empêcher de se débattre.

-Cet homme ici présent prétend que les Moldus ne sont pas une menace. Que ce sont les sorciers qui sont dangereux. Que nous ne devrions pas nous défendre. Cet homme est la preuve que le monde est en danger ! Oui, en danger, et que c'est à nous de le protéger ! Ce soir, c'est à nous que la charge incombe de venger tous les sorciers qui ont souffert de la main des Moldus. C'est contre cette vermine que nous retournerons le poids des coups dont ils nous assaillent !

Et puis, devant des dizaines de personnes immobiles, alors que d'autres aurors apparaissaient dans les restes des cheminées, il lança un bref Avada Kedavra avec désinvolture. Ce qui rendait le geste d'autant plus grave. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'horreur de son propre geste, ce qui me donnait encore plus peur.

Il y eu des hurlements, des cris de surprise, le monde semblait sortir de sa torpeur profonde.

J'ai attrapé Regulus par le bras avant de transplaner, réalisant soudain que ça avait été une option comme les autres pour quitter les lieux.

D'instinct, j'avais décidée d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, et je m'effondrais en y arrivant, incapable de me remettre sur pieds, j'étais soudainement dénuée de force. Je me suis rapprochée du corps inerte de Regulus en rampant, heurtant mes coudes contre les pavés humides de la rue.

-Regulus ? REGULUS ? Réveille-toi ! Par pitié, réveille-toi ! Enervatum ! Finite Incantatum ! Merde... merde merde merde. Réveille-toi ! Je peux pas te porter Regulus. Je peux même pas me lever.

Il me fallut dix minutes avant de réussir à me lever. J'étais si épuisée. Tant physiquement que mentalement que, même en étant debout, j'avais l'impression que mon corps allait succomber à la fatigue.

Une fois debout, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire bouger Regulus. Ou du moins à le faire se déplacer sans que je n'aie à le porter.

-Bordel, bordel, c'était quoi ce sort ? Mobilus ? Mobi Mobi.. Mobili. Et le suffixe. Bordel ! Fichu cours de troisième année ! Mobili Regulus ! Saleté de latin avec tes trucs en us ! Marche ! Mobili... Mobili corpus !

Et, à partir de là, mon seul but était d'arriver à Poudlard. Sans me faire attraper par qui que ce soit.

Le périple fut long et douloureux. Je marchais en boitant, mon bras gauche était sans doute déboité et j'avais une migraine du tonnerre.

J'oubliais les minutes et les heures, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je suis sortie par un miroir. Je devais me trouver au quatrième étage. Il me fallait donc descendre deux étages avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie sans tomber sur Rusard ou Peeves. Quel merveilleux château.

La tâche ne fut pas aisée, je devais m'arrêter à chaque coin de mur pour être sûre de ne pas me faire attraper. J'étais redevenue visible et n'arrivais pas à avoir assez de force pour relancer le sort.

Mais en arrivant devant les énormes portes de l'infirmerie, je laissais tomber toute idée de discrétion et tambourinais en l'attente d'une réponse.

-Oui oui j'arrive ! Du calme !

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à une jeune femme à moitié endormie et qui paraissait tout aussi fatiguée que moi.

-Oh c'est encore vous ! Vous n'avez rien fait exploser cette fois ?

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait exploser ! C'était James Potter le responsable !

-Entrez donc, vous êtes dans un sale état ! Qu'avez vous encore fait cette fois-ci ? Et à lui, que vous lui avez vous fait ?

-Rien, je l'ai trouvé comme ça. J'ai essayé de le réveiller mais je n'ai pas réussi.

-Allongez-vous là. Je vais voir ce qu'il a.

Je me suis allongée sur le matelas, tellement confortable et tentant que je ne tins pas longtemps.

J'ai fermé les yeux et ne me réveillais que le lendemain après-midi.

-Ah vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Tenez, prenez ça, c'est pour le mal de crane. Ne niez pas, je sais que vous avez mal.

-Merci. Comment va Regulus ?

Elle fit une légère pause inquiétante, inspira et détourna le regard vers lui.

-Il est vivant. Vous avez bien fait de me l'amener. Il a reçu un maléfice très sombre. C'est de la pure magie noire. Ses organes internes ont été touchés. J'ai hésité à l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, mais il semble bien réagir aux potions que je lui ai donné.

-De la magie noire ? Par Merlin ! Il est réveillé ?

-Non, je ne sais pas vraiment quand il se réveillera, mais si il n'est pas réveillé dans deux jours, je devrais l'envoyer à la clinique.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Non, vous devez rester allongée... Oh, par Merlin, pas encore !

Deux garçons plutôt agés étaient entrés par la porte, l'un était vert fluorescent et l'autre émanait de la fumée violette de tout son corps.

-Messieurs Prewett ! Quelle surprise ! Toujours ponctuels pour votre visite quotidienne !

-C'est lui qui a commencé, Poppy !

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est Gideon qui a commencé ! Tu me connais Poppy !

-Allez vous installer ! Allez oust ! Filez tout au fond ! Vous devriez avoir l'habitude ça fait sept ans que vous venez ici tous les jours !

Affamée et tout aussi fatiguée que la veille, je me suis rallongée, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention aux éclats de rires et aux disputes puériles qui se déroulaient plus loin.

Je n'eus le droit de sortir qu'à dix-neuf heures. Veronica était passée pour me faire un sermon sur le fait de partir sans prévenir et de réapparaitre à l'hôpital et Jane White, dans toute sa bonté, m'avait apportée du chocolat qui venait de chez Honeydukes ainsi que le journal du jour. Personne ne vint pour Regulus.

-T'as entendu pour le Ministre ? Il paraît qu'ils étaient des centaines ! Et que Tu-sais-qui les a tous tués un par un avant de le dévorer tout cru !

J'étais en chemin pour la Grande Salle lorsque j'entendis les premières rumeurs de cet événement. Les gens continueraient d'en parler pendant de nombreuses semaines, chaque version s'éloignant encore plus que la précédente de la réalité.

Je me suis ravisée pour ma salle commune. J'ai répondu à la stupide question d'une poignée de porte capricieuse, j'ai monté les escaliers et me suis réfugiée sous mes draps. M'enfermant derrière mes rideaux de velours bleus, puis y lançait un sort d'insonorisation.

Et pour la première fois ce soir là, seule dans mon lit à baldaquin, j'ai pleuré pour autre chose que moi-même.


End file.
